Le Loup qui hurlait à la Lune
by RavenneLetha
Summary: Les caprices du destin les avaient fait se rencontrer. Bien vite, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors que rien ne semblait les prédestiner. Le fier apostat Elfe se surprenait lui-même à être tombé sous le charme de la belle Dalatienne. Il considérait Isilmë comme un miracle issu du clan Lavellan, un miracle qui trouvera sa source aux temps d'Elvhenan.
1. Chapter 1

_Voici donc ce qui fait office d'introduction à ma fic. Isilmë est l'unique personnage sorti de mon imagination des suites de la fabuleuse histoire racontée par le jeu créé par BioWare que je remercie grandement pour cela. Quel monde merveilleux et remplit d'inspiration pour notre imagination fertile nous ont-ils créé!_

 _Je me suis permise certaines libertés qui n'ont rien de canon avec le jeu de BioWare afin de créer pour Solas une amante digne de ce nom. Isilmë est un personnage féminin fort et entouré d'un certain mystère qui, je crois, s'accorde très bien avec l'aura mystique de notre apostat préféré._

 _Rating M pour les chapitres à venir mais celui-ci en est un descriptif destiné à implanter mon personnage et mon style d'écriture qui, j'espère, vous plaira! Reviews, commentaires, suggestions, je prends tout en considération!_

Il avait pris place loin de la foule survoltée, observant. Il aimait cet enivrant mélange de sentiments mitigés qui s'élevait de l'attroupement des nobles dépaysés par l'environnement qu'ils devaient tous jugés trop vétuste, bien peu adapté à la mode du jour. Pourtant, ces hautes arches savamment travaillées, sans être ouvragées à outrance comme trop souvent l'étaient les bâtiments où de grands destins se jouaient, et ces murs de pierres à l'élégance robuste, si ce n'est à la robustesse élégante, avaient vu naître et mourir ne nombreuses figures marquantes de ces nobles dynasties orlésiennes qui prenaient en ce jour place dans le hall de Fort Céleste.

Il sourit à cette pensée. Les Shemlens portaient bien le sens de leur qualificatif. Leur vie trop courte les obligeait à profiter en abondance, de la manière la plus rapide et éphémère qui soit de ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme étant les plaisirs de la vie. Et quand ces plaisirs étaient vus avec les yeux d'un noble, ils ne pouvaient que se renouveler à un rythme ahurissant. La vénale cour orlésienne et ceux qui souhaitaient y être admis sous leurs pompeux titres, qu'ils se devaient de mettre en valeur de la façon la plus ostentatoire qui soit, voyait la mode et les goûts du jour être remplacés à un rythme régulier. Cela assurait un commerce constant, bien entendu, et une bonne santé financière aux marchands qui savaient s'y adapter.

Mais que de tristesse cette vie à toujours vouloir être vêtu de la dernière mode tout droit arrivée d'Antiva ou orner son manoir de sculpture d'inspiration elfique parce qu'on dit à travers tout Orlaïs que c'est d'un chic… en plus d'avoir lu le plus récent tome de _Nuits torrides dans la haute ville_ puisque tout le monde l'a lu et que sinon on ne pourra se mêler aux conversations mondaines de peur d'avoir l'air tout droit sorti du fin fond de la Dalatie.

À cette pensée, il s'en voulu un peu. Il avait récemment pris conscience qu'être issu du peuple dalatien n'était pas forcément synonyme de manque de goût et encore moins de manque d'intelligence ou de charme. Que, malgré le fait qu'elle portait les vallaslins caractéristiques de son peuple, une certaine Elfe ne manquait en rien de la grâce nécessaire pour plaire à n'importe quelle cour royale.

Il admirait encore les mouvements, dignes des intelligences les plus fines, qu'elle avait exécutés dans l'ombre, faisant danser tout le gratin royal dans son sillage sans qu'il ne sache comment riposter, sans même que la plupart prenne conscience des habiles manipulations effectuées, afin de redonner une voix aux siens. Elle avait su tirer les bons fils juste aux bons moments et se montrer patiente lorsque le temps l'avait requis pour que Célène s'effondre et que, par l'intermédiaire de Gaspard devenu marionnette, Briala puisse devenir la nouvelle dirigeante d'Orlaïs.

Il savait que ce sacrifice nécessaire avait affectée l'inquisitrice à un point qu'elle ne laisserait jamais paraître. Elle n'aimait pas les morts inutiles, bien que celle-ci se soit révélée politiquement impossible à éviter. L'impératrice devait mourir si elle voulait que les Elfes puissent retrouver l'espoir de redevenir, un jour, un grand peuple ou, du moins, un peuple qui ne serait plus systématiquement vu comme destiné à errer au fond d'une forêt ou stationner dans un bas-cloître à attendre les instruction d'un seigneur humain quelconque qui ne voyait en lui que de la main d'œuvre bon marché. Les Elfes pourraient peut-être à nouveau retrouver des titres de noblesse à la suite de l'ambassadrice Briala.

Un rictus moqueur s'étala sur le visage déjà amusé de l'apostat. Voilà qui rendait cette petite réunion encore plus intéressante, autant qu'un souper organisé par Joséphine afin d'accueillir les plus éminents bienfaiteurs de l'Inquisition puisse être qualifié de _petite réunion_ (bien que ce soit le terme avec lequel elle avait présenté sa dernière initiative dans le but de renforcer les positions politique et publique acquise par l'Inquisitrice à son entourage).

Voilà que les plus riches familles orlésiennes qui employaient depuis des lustres des Elfes pour accomplir leurs basses besognes et qui n'avait eu depuis leur naissance que du mépris pour les _oreilles pointues_ , prenaient place à ce souper où les deux personnes à l'honneur étaient des femmes Elfes! Elles tenaient entre leurs mains le destin de tout un pays qui s'était fait un plaisir de disgracier leur race. La destinée de tous ces richards pompeux dépendait maintenant des décisions que de potentielles sauvagesses mettaient en branle. Il laissa s'échapper un rire moqueur en constatant l'ironie de la situation.

-Tu viens de voir un nobliau s'étendre de tout son long dans les fleurs du tapis, Loustic? l'interrogea le Nain qui prenait place à sa droite autour de la table ronde (une idée de Joséphine qui avait remplacé les tables rectangulaires du hall de Fort Céleste par des tables rondes afin d'éviter des querelles inévitables entre les hautes figures orlésiennes qui se seraient fait un plaisir manifeste de se disputer les extrémités considérées comme places des maîtres).

-Non, maître Nain, malheureusement c'est bien moins scandaleux que ça. Mais vous serez tout de même amusé de constater, tout comme je viens de le faire, que le noble jeu de ce soir tourne autour d'un seul objectif : obtenir l'attention d'une Elfe. Ces nobles partiront d'ici soit en étant ravis d'avoir pu s'entretenir avec notre chère Inquisitrice ou encore avec l'ambassadrice dont la réputation d'influence à Val Royeaux et au-delà n'est plus à faire soit en étant déçu de ne pouvoir vanter leur rencontre prestigieuse devant leurs opulentes connaissances.

En effet, l'ambassadrice était la plus haute représentante de la cour royale à assister au souper (bien que quelques danses soient prévues plus tard dans la soirée, Fort Céleste n'était pas vraiment aménagé pour recevoir un bal, au grand regret d'une certaine Antivane).

-Je dois admettre que c'est plein d'ironie. Je ne me serais même jamais risqué à écrire quelque chose comme ça dans un de mes livres. Ça aurait été des plans pour que les critiques m'accusent de manque de réalisme!

Varric parti d'un rire franc et pris une bonne gorgée du vin dalatien que Joséphine s'était fait un devoir de voir présent sur toutes les tables.

-Au fait, demanda le Nain, il est où l'empereur? Je crois que j'étais trop occupé à garder Sera sous contrôle quand les riches ont été présentés, j'ai manqué l'explication.

Il jeta un œil sur la chaise vide à côté de lui, puis sous la table et constata que la jeune voleuse était maintenant bel et bien sous contrôle, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de la surveiller.

-Il était retenu au palais par des affaires urgentes. L'explication typique. En fait, on sait bien qu'il n'aime pas ce genre d'activité et y brille rarement par sa présence. En ce qui me concerne, je préfère que ce soit Briala qui assiste à cette soirée.

Varric ne le questionna pas sur la raison de cette préférence, jugeant cela moins que nécessaire et plus que flagrant. Il engouffra une autre gorgée de vin et entrepris de subtiliser quelques immenses serviettes de table brodées afin de border Sera convenablement.

Solas avait fixé son regard sur le cercle de nobles, de toute évidence confus, qui s'était formé autour des deux femmes qui arboraient avec fierté leur héritage elfique. Et, à voir les regards interrogateurs et les haussements d'épaules des comtes, ducs et autres titrés en tout genre qui ne savaient que faire pour entrer en conversation avec celles-ci, il en déduisit que cette fierté s'étendait jusqu'à un échange réalisé totalement avec ce qu'elles connaissaient de langue elfique. Quelques phrases seulement, mais suffisamment pour que les nobles aient perdus le fil de la conversation et ne savent plus comment intervenir.

Il en ressenti une chaleur intense, il était à la fois surpris et fier de ce court dialogue qu'il avait distingué. Il savait sa protégée assez habile dans le domaine, mais ignorait que l'ambassadrice possédait des compétences aussi étendues à ce sujet. L'héritage de son peuple n'était donc pas complétement perdu. Certains individus privilégiés en chérissaient encore des fragments épars. Une vague de nostalgie le submergea, effaçant toute trace d'amusement de son visage.

Isilmë. Clair-de-lune.

Elle portait un nom en elfique ancien, un nom Elven. Elle possédait d'ailleurs une base étonnante concernant tout ce qui touchait à l'ancien monde qui était autrefois celui de son peuple. Il s'était demandé dès leur première discussion comment cela était possible. Oui, ses connaissances étaient entremêlées de récits Dalatiens que son clan avait pris soin de lui inculquer, mais elles étaient, en grande partie, assez proches de la vérité.

Le plus impressionnant restait sa maîtrise de la langue aujourd'hui presque oubliée des Elfes de jadis. Elle en savait suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent tenir une conversation soutenue et son accent, bien qu'imparfait, était d'une grande justesse. Il ne pouvait comprendre comment cela était possible. Il avait enquêté au sujet du clan Lavellan et découvert que, bien que différents de la plupart des clans Dalatiens par son ouverture sur le monde, n'était en rien un exemple de sagesse antique. Elle lui avait révélé que ce savoir lui avait été enseigné par sa mère, morte alors qu'elle était encore très jeune.

Isilmë l'avait, dès lors, encore plus fasciné, comme si cela était possible. Lors de leur première nuit ensemble elle s'était réjouie de voir qu'ils pouvaient converser entre eux en n'employant uniquement la langue de ses ancêtres, pas seulement quelques brides épars comme c'était le cas avec les autres Elfes. Solas avait eu l'impression qu'elle le testait. Ce qui ne lui avait pas déplut, loin de là. Ils avaient passé la nuit à partager leurs opinions sur divers points de vue entourant la culture elfique et ses mythes en général, enlacés. Le sourire lui revient lorsqu'il se souvient comment il s'était sauvé au petit matin en espérant que personne ne serait debout afin d'éviter les ragots dont il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se faire rabattre les oreilles par leurs proches à la langue bien pendue.

Cette nuit avait été merveilleuse. Sa plus belle nuit blanche depuis des siècles, et c'était peu dire.

Il l'admirait, mais, plus que tout, il l'aimait d'un amour profond qu'il s'était longtemps cru incapable de manifester pour quelqu'un. Isilmë n'était pas seulement d'une intelligence remarquable et d'un courage certain, elle possédait aussi cette beauté intemporelle, cette grâce qu'aucune race intelligente, quelle qu'elle soit, ne pouvait ignorer. Là, à quelques mètres de lui dans le hall, il pouvait admirer la longue cascade de ses cheveux du noir le plus profond, si profond qu'on l'aurait dit habité par des reflets argentés. Habituellement retenus en un élégant chignon, plus pratique lors des combats où ses sorts de foudre faisaient des dégâts conséquents à tous ceux qui avaient la mauvaise idée de se mettre en travers de son chemin, l'habilleur Antivan (une autre idée de Joséphine afin que cette réception soit parfaite) les avaient ceints d'une si fine couronne d'elfidée qu'on la distinguait à peine.

Une tunique, dont l'inspiration elfique était manifeste, avait été spécialement confectionnée pour l'occasion. L'ambassadrice de l'Inquisition voulait faire en sorte que l'héritage culturel si cher à Isilmë puisse être mis en valeur comme il se devait, et on devait admettre qu'elle avait assez bien réussi. La tunique aux reflets bleutés chatoyants avec ses cuissardes pointues ornementées de broderies de fils d'argent fines, sa courte traîne bleuté sur laquelle on retrouvait les mêmes broderies et ses épaulettes juste assez bouffantes lui donnait presque l'air d'une antique reine d'Arlathan. Le couturier humain responsable de mettre au point la tenue d'apparat avait été jusqu'à s'autoriser une entorse dans la confection de l'habillage de cuir sombre des pieds afin de laisser le bout de ceux-ci nu, comme l'exigeait toute tenu Dalatienne digne de ce nom, mais qui aurait été bien étrangement vu dans le cadre d'une tenue Antivane, pi encore, une tenue Orlésienne. Cela aurait été inconcevable!

-Cessez de la dévorer des yeux à ce point, Trésor. Vous n'aurez plus d'appétit pour le banquet qui n'est même pas encore commencé.

Vivienne venait de passer derrière lui pour se diriger vers la placer restante à la table réservée à l'entourage immédiat de l'Inquisitrice. Elle avait passé tout le temps depuis le début des festivités à papillonner entre les divers attroupements influents et, alors que le début du repas allait être annoncé, elle s'appropria la place la plus près de la table royale, telle qu'il avait tacitement était convenu entre les autres membre de l'Inquisition qui ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de devoir alimenter la conversation entre les deux parties. Pour accomplir ce rôle, ils étaient bien heureux de pouvoir compter sur Vivienne.

L'apostat n'accorda pas plus d'intérêt à ce commentaire, se contentant d'adresser un signe de tête poli à l'enchanteresse impériale qui paraissait dans son élément comme un duvetin dans le désert. Il focalisa à nouveau son attention sur ce qui, à ses yeux, méritait à ce moment une attention toute particulière.

Ses lèvres d'un rouge baie formèrent un magnifique sourire sur son visage d'une blancheur diaphane, blancheur rompue seulement par les vallaslins pourpre qui le parcouraient. Elle regardait d'un air rieur l'assemblée hétéroclite que formait ses compagnons d'aventure. Varric venait d'ouvrir une autre bouteille de vin en l'honneur d'Andrasté selon ses dires, Cassandra lui jetait un regard réprobateur tandis que Dorian s'empresser d'en réclamer une coupe, Vivienne et Leliana discouraient des souliers des dames Orlésiennes, Cole se déplaçait où il sentait qu'on avait besoin de lui laissant sa chaise vacante, Blackwall et Cullen discutaient stratégies de guerre, Iron Bull s'adressait quant à lui à un peu tout le monde sans discernement, si le sujet l'intéressait, il se joignait à la conversation, Joséphine vérifiait l'approvisionnement en liquide alcoolisé des différentes tables, Sera… dormait sous la table déjà bien assez ivre.

Le regard d'Isilmë croisa alors celui de Solas. Il aurait voulu se perdre dans ces iris qu'on aurait dits d'argent liquide. Il avait pu y apercevoir de doux reflets violacés lorsqu'il avait été suffisamment près d'elle pour s'y noyer. Des yeux presque iréels, on les aurait crus tout droit sortis de l'Immatériel. Il y avait tout lieu de croire que son prénom était lié à ce regard qui n'avait son pareil nulle part ailleurs.

Elle s'avançait vers lui. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine et une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il l'aimait, l'admirait, la chérissait tellement qu'il en oubliait parfois qu'elle était marquée de l'Ancre issu de l'orbe qu'avait utilisé Corypheus lors de la destruction du Saint Temple Cinéraire.

Il effaça rapidement cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas se le remémorer, pas ce soir alors qu'elle était splendide, à l'apogée de sa gloire. Les traits d'Isilmë, en ce moment, étaient ceux fiers et magnifiques des Elvens, de son peuple, leur peuple.

Elle vint prendre place près de lui, à la place qu'on s'était fait un devoir de réserver à son intention. Bien que tous les autres membres de l'Inquisition ne parlent qu'à demi-mots de leur relation amoureuse afin de leur laisser le peu d'intimité dont ils bénéficiaient (tous sauf Sera qui se méritait bien souvent des coups de coudes dans les côtes), leur amour mutuel ne faisait aucun doute.

Solas serra sa main dans la sienne sous la table. Isilmë lui adressa un somptueux sourire.

- _Emma lath_ , lui dit-il à voix basse même si cela était peu nécessaire compte tenu du brouhaha ambiant.

L'apostat ressentait des sentiments mitigés. Il avait soudainement hâte que ce souper finisse et, en même temps, il aurait voulu qu'il ne cesse jamais. Il ressentait des pulsions animales l'envahir en contemplant la silhouette si rarement mise aussi bien en valeur de son amante tout en se disant qu'il aurait pu la contempler ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Joséphine s'éclaircie alors la gorge et des tintements d'ustensiles légèrement frappés sur les coupes de vin réclamèrent le silence. Elle allait présenter un à un tous les nobles présents, ce qui s'avérait long et fastidieux. Tout compte fait, ils n'étaient pas de sitôt près à se dévêtir mutuellement dans les quartiers de l'Inquisitrice.

 _Elfique :_

 _Emma lath : mon amour_

 _Isilmë : comme DragonAge nous révèle relativement peu de mots elfiques, lorsque le lexique disponible ne correspond pas à ce que je recherche, je me tourne vers le dictionnaire très étoffé de l'auteur qui a donné ses lettres de noblesses à cette langue imaginaire magnifique et mélodieuse dans toutes ses déclinaisons_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà! Second chapitre. Là où la notation M prend son sens. Dans l'espoir que cela vous plaise._

Le brouhaha ambiant s'était élevé de plusieurs décibels, tout comme le niveau d'alcoolémie général. Le vin dalatien avait cette réputation d'être trompeur. D'apparence et de goût doux et inoffensif, il se révélait rapidement puissant et enivrant. Et l'assemblée des nobles, probablement habituée de savoureux des boissons aux noms davantage pompeux et moins efficace, s'y était, de toute évidence, fait prendre. Une tactique afin que cet évènement dure juste le temps nécessaire et ne s'éternise pas? Peut-être.

Les guerres de Joséphine ne se menait pas avec des épées et des boucliers bruyants et cinglants, mais étaient tout aussi tranchantes et sanglantes, seulement plus subtiles. Peu pouvait se vanter de savoir exactement comment elle orientait ses stratégies, mais l'attaque de front qu'elle avait mené ce soir semblait avoir rempli exactement les objectifs qu'elle s'était fixée. À voir la façon dont elle rayonnait en négociant les prochains approvisionnements de l'Inquisition en armes, nourritures et fonds avec les diverses imminences orlésiennes présentes, son offensive avait été portée fruits. Le Noble Jeu était son combat, son rôle au sein de l'organisation et elle savait comment le mener au mieux.

Sirotant quelques gorgées de la boisson acidulée, Isilmë assistait avec un léger soulagement à ce qui semblait être l'achèvement de l'objectif fixé. Le banquet s'était déroulé selon les règles de l'art. L'intermède entre chaque service s'était vu ponctué, pour l'Inquisitrice, des différentes attentions des comtes auto-proclamés et petits seigneurs qui n'avaient pas bénéficiés d'un statut suffisamment important afin de se faufiler à travers la foule compacte des puissants plus tôt dans la soirée.

Ces riches souvent issus de familles marchandes au commerce plus que prolifères, bien que moins titrés que leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques, n'en étaient pas moins fortunés. Se montrant particulièrement généreux envers l'Inquisition, les entretiens avec eux représentaient un grand intérêt pour la jeune Elfe. Bien qu'au début elle ait ressenti un certain malaise à user de son influence afin d'obtenir des biens à l'avantage de l'Inquisition. Ne cherchant qu'à redorer leur blason ou atteindre une image respectée au sein des hauts cercles, les intérêts des Orlésiens présents étaient encore moins désintéressés que les siens. Ce qui avait servi à dissiper ce malaise.

Dire que quelques mois plus tôt elle sillonnait encore les Marches Libres à se nourrir de ce qui se présentait à eux, consacrant ses journées à parfaire ses connaissances et sa maîtrise de la magie. Jamais alors elle n'aurait pu même concevoir être l'objet de l'attention de ces riches Shemlens auxquels son clan avait toutefois porté un certain intérêt. Le monde dans lequel il évoluait, la nature qui les faisait vivre dépendait, après tout, des décisions prises dans les hautes sphères. Il était nécessaire, à leurs yeux, de savoir de quoi serait composée la conjoncture politique de demain.

Sans cet intérêt, l'archiviste Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan n'aurait pas envoyé son apprentie espionner les délibérations qui avaient pris place au Saint Temple Cinéraire et les évènements n'auraient jamais conduits Isilmë à se voir presque demander en mariage par un marchand de soie ayant un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool. Elle avait su tourner la situation à son avantage et réussi à obtenir un approvisionnement soutenu en fils de toutes sortes.

C'est avec un regard moqueur que Solas avait regardé le pauvre Orlésien enamouré s'éloigner avec une suffisance telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de décrocher la Lune. Il n'avait aucune idée de la volonté indomptable de l'objet de ses désirs qui, bien que tout à fait compréhensibles, ne pouvaient être que farfelus. Cette beauté elfique ne pourrait jamais être domptée, condamnée à errer dans un manoir, décorant celui-ci vêtue des plus belles draperies. Elle avait besoin des grands espaces, de la liberté, du sentiment d'exister dans l'accomplissement d'un but qui améliorerait le sort de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Isilmë, les yeux fermés, laissa lentement descendre la petite gorgée de vin qu'elle avait fait rouler sur sa langue pendant un petit moment et savoura la douce sensation de brûlure qui se rependit dans sa gorge. L'apostat qui prenait place à son côté ne put que trouver ce geste incroyablement séduisant. Sa compagne poussa un long soupir, le voile de longs cils noirs s'écarta lentement et les yeux d'argent se fixèrent sur lui. Sa voix, douce, mais sans manquer de puissance et d'autorité, emplit d'une noblesse qu'il lui avait reconnue dès les premiers instants, dès les premières paroles qui, petit à petit, s'étaient emparées de son cœur, s'éleva avec une certaine lassitude :

-J'aime beaucoup ces moments loin des combats armés, mais ces champs de bataille-ci peuvent se révéler des plus épuisants. Au moins avec les démons des Failles, je n'ai pas à faire preuve de tact. Quelques sorts bien lancés et le travail est fait. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter d'un mot mal placé ou de ne pas retenir un nom qui pourrait être décisif entre obtenir un soutien ou un nouveau détracteur.

-Mais un sort mal placé peut se révéler douloureux et mortel, tempéra Solas.

Un sourire en coin moqueur fit chavirer son cœur et il sentit une douce chaleur parcourir son corps devant l'éclat malicieux qui était apparu dans les yeux de la belle.

-Cher ami, vos voyages dans l'Immatériel vous ont bien appris que rien n'est plus redoutable, bien plus mortel et encore plus douloureux que de blesser une duchesse en oubliant de la complimentait sur sa robe et la façon dont elle lui sied à ravir!

-Je me souviens bien avoir croisé les rémanences de drames de ce genre, rit de bon cœur l'Elfe habituellement si sérieux qu'on aurait pu croire que tout le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Il est tout à votre avantage de connaître et d'utiliser à bon escient les faiblesses de votre adversaire, quel que soit le combat. Voilà un sujet sur lequel je crois ne plus rien avoir à vous enseigner.

Le rictus sur ses lèvres couleur de baie se mua en une expression où l'affection transcendait tout autre sentiment et effaçait toute trace de fatigue conséquente des devoirs qui étaient les siens en tant qu'Inquisitrice. S'il y avait un combat qu'elle était fière d'avoir remporté, c'était celui de se faire admettre dans l'intimité de l'apostat, de partager ses jours et ses nuits, de combler le vide à ses côté dans le monde réel, mais aussi dans l'Immatériel en partageant ses rêves. Solas était la moitié d'elle-même qu'elle avait longtemps cherchée. Ils se complétaient, unis de façon tranquille et contemplative, mais aussi intense et passionnée.

Solas avait été réticent à accepter quelqu'un dans sa vie. Habitué à la solitude. Habitué à la liberté. Guidé par ses choix propres, sans personne pour l'influencer. Elle comprenait la réserve qu'il avait manifestée. Toutefois, Isilmë avait été envoûtée par cette personnalité qui, sous des dehors calmes, pouvait se révélée bien trempée. Mais, par-dessus tout par ce déluge de savoir dans lequel il pouvait l'emporter. Alors que sa mère n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour lui transmettre l'étendue de ses connaissances sur les Elfes d'autrefois et le monde qui était, elle avait toujours aspirée à compléter son répertoire qu'elle jugeait bien trop lacunaire en la matière.

Et le destin lui avait fait croiser Solas. Apostat solitaire, hommes aux connaissances d'apparence infinie, Elfe fier de ses origines. Malgré son point de vu tranché sur les Elfes Dalatiens qu'il avait considéré comme ignorants, bafouant leur héritage culturel, voire leurs origines mêmes, elle avait pris plaisir à discourir avec lui du peuple qui l'avait vu grandir en tant que mage de talent, mais aussi comme jeune femme accomplie. Isilmë pouvait même se réjouir d'avoir pu nuancer un peu le jugement de Solas concernant les siens. Il semblait maintenant moins sévère, plus conciliant dans son jugement par rapport au peuple sylvestre. Elle connaissait le potentiel de ce dernier. Avec le bon guide, il pourrait retrouver une partie de la gloire d'antan. Très jeune, elle s'en était fait un devoir, une mission.

L'attirance mutuelle qui avait habité les deux Elfes, s'était muée en amitié sincère et, bien vite, en amour d'une réciprocité et d'une puissance rare.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, noyés dans le regard de l'un de l'autre.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour du hall, et remarqué sans trop de difficulté qu'ils devaient bien être les deux seuls personnes présentes à ne pas avoir abusé du délicieux vin dont les réserves étaient maintenant presque épuisées, elle posa une main insistante sur le bras de Solas :

-Venez, allons marcher dans la cour. Il faut que je m'éloigne de ce raffut quelques minutes. Les Dalatiens ne peuvent supporter les foules bien longtemps, les grands espaces nous manquent rapidement et je commence à étouffer.

Une lueur de malice brillait dans son visage aux traits fins. Peu importe le temps que prendrait leur petite sortie, personne ne porterait réellement attention à leur absence, le temps et l'espace était devenu une donnée secondaire pour leurs esprits enivrés. Même Cole semblait s'être lassé de l'ambiance festive et, ayant réglé les problèmes qui avaient attiré son attention, il s'était retiré dans son repaire tranquille au coin du grenier de la taverne de Fort Céleste.

-Avec plaisir, Inquisitrice. Plus rien ne sortira de positif des élucubrations d'ivrognes qui nous entourent. Allons marcher.

Il se leva un peu trop rapidement pour n'être motivé que par le fait de se dégourdir les jambes. L'expression malicieuse sur le visage d'Isilmë s'accentua et elle passa devant lui, se frayant un chemin vers les grandes portes laissées ouvertes qui laissaient pénétrer la douce odeur de l'humidité de la nuit dans la salle bondée.

Bon sang qu'elle était belle. Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient dans son dos au rythme de ses pas qui faisaient onduler ses hanches délicates. Il admirait la courbe de ses épaules qu'il adorait mordiller alors avant de s'avancer au plus profond d'elle. La ligne de son dos athlétique qu'il faisait se cambrer irrésistiblement sous ses coups de butoirs aussi souvent qu'il en avait le loisir. Il suivait cette ligne des yeux jusqu'à ses fesses parfaites. Il ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps. Il sentait le désir monter en lui, de puissantes vagues de chaleur le traversait, serrant son entrejambe de plus en plus douloureusement dans le lin sobre de ses pantalons.

À peine les portes franchies, Solas lui saisit doucement le bras. La belle Elfe se retourna vers lui, consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur son amant. Il l'attira vers lui et, loin des regards, il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Enivré par le désir, il plongea sur ses lèvres, l'embrassa avec ardeur. Isilmë sentait la masculinité de l'apostat, de plus en plus exacerbée par les charmes féminins qui était les siens, rouler avec envie contre son bas ventre. Emportés par la fièvre de leur soif mutuelle, elle titilla les lèvres de son partenaire du bout de la langue, permission d'entrée qui lui fut accordée d'emblée pendant qu'il explorait son corps de ses mains, ce corps qui répondait si bien aux assauts qu'il lui faisait subir. La jeune Elfe poussa un doux grognement de plaisir lorsque la main de Solas agrippa une de ses fesses et la pinça avec une attention divine, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de fougue, sans trop de brutalité, avec juste assez de douceur.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de moment ensemble depuis leur retour de la dernière mission. Trop occupés à analyser ce qu'ils avaient trouvé au Temple de Dumat et à préparer leur prochaine expédition. Ce moment n'en était que plus exquis. Les amants savouraient avec délice l'ampleur de leur étreinte qui n'avait rien à voir avec les quelques baisers volés qu'ils avaient partagés au cours des dernières semaines.

Solas rompit le moment. S'éloignant d'un pas, il admira amoureusement les joues rougies par leurs épanchements amoureux. Les lèvres entrouvertes, prêtes à accueillir un nouveau baiser, Isilmë était belle, il la désirait comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne. Il se surprenait à se considérer immensément chanceux de pouvoir l'aimer, toucher à ce corps parfait comme il le faisait, sentir sa chaleur et lui donner la sienne en retour. Entourant amoureusement son visage de ses mains, il effleura son front de ses lèvres, puis ses joues, son nez et descendit lentement dans son cou, jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins découverts que laissait entrevoir la tunique. Les mains de Solas suivirent le même mouvement que ses lèvres vers la poitrine ferme de la mage. Leur respiration était rapide et saccadée, pleine de l'envie l'un de l'autre.

L'apostat releva la tête et appuya son front contre celui d'Isilmë. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, chauds de désirs.

-Clair-de-lune, lui murmura-t-il en mordillant doucement son lobe d'oreille. Vous êtes magnifique.

Elle gémit faiblement, la chaleur qui traversait son corps était devenue insupportable. Ses yeux d'argent débordaient de désir, elle voulait qu'il la prenne là, maintenant. Mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas sage. Quelqu'un pouvait sortir de la salle à tout moment et les coincés en plein ébats. Quel scandale cela ferait à la cour! L'Inquisitrice et son serviteur Elfe surpris en pleine action. C'était inconcevable!

-Venez, il y a un endroit où nous seront en mesure de faire ce que bon nous semble, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Isilmë lui pris la main et l'entraîna vers les jardins. La Lune se reflétait dans ses iris magnifiques tandis que Fen'Harel, le Loup Implacable, sentait ses instincts bestiaux se manifester de façon significative à mesure que le tissu se faisait de plus en plus insupportable au niveau de son entrejambe.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _Aucun avancement de l'histoire en général aujourd'hui. Que du M, petits coquins!_

 _Merci beaucoup pour la review Arya12. J'avais posté mon dernier chapitre un peu à la va-vite (il contient d'ailleurs des erreurs d'orthographes impardonnables que je me promets de corriger au plus vite) et je ne voulais pas te répondre avec le même empressement inapproprié. Mais je suis bien heureuse que ma fic et mon style te plaisent. Pour être bien honnête, la romance de Solas n'est pas ma préférée (j'ai un énorme faible pour un certain commandant à vrai dire…), mais j'avais cette petite idée qui me trottait derrière la tête. Il y avait dans cette romance certains détails incompréhensibles que je souhaitais approfondir sur les plans à la fois émotionnels et scénaristiques donc voilà!_

 _Le prochain chapitre traitera, vraisemblablement puisqu'il n'est pas encore sur papier, juste dans ma tête, d'une intrigue relative aux origines de mon héroïne._

 _Sur ce, avant que je me spoil moi-même, bonne lecture!_

 _RavenneLetha_

On aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les jardins. Tous ceux qui l'occupaient habituellement l'avaient déserté afin de se mêler à un des rares évènements mondains à se dérouler au Fort. Pourtant, à l'abri des regards, camouflés dans la verdure près des balustrades de pierre, deux Elfes s'enlaçaient langoureusement, insouciants des égides religieuses placées ça-et-là non loin d'eux qui semblaient jeter un air de reproche sur leurs actes. Après tout, ni un ni l'autre n'était Andrastien. Bien qu'on lui confèrait le titre de messagère de la Dame, Isilmë croyait aux antiques Dieux elfiques. Elle reconnaissait l'existence terrestre d'Andrasté et lui accordait sans conteste la grandeur des exploits qu'on lui prêtait, mais ne lui conférait en rien un caractère divin. Ainsi, pour elle et son amant, s'étreindre devant les statues immuables des saints ne revêtait pas un caractère de pêché inavouable.

Baignés dans la lueur des rayons d'un timide, mais brillant, croissant de Lune, les longs cheveux de la belle Elfe s'étendaient, épars, autour d'elle, tels un étang d'un jais profond, alors que Solas parcourait son corps de ses mains habiles. À califourchon par-dessus Isilmë qui remuait sous lui avec des mouvements de bassin de plus en plus insistants contre sa masculinité exacerbée encore emprisonnée dans le mince tissu de son pantalon, il faisait durer le moment. Attendant l'instant précis où elle ne pourrait plus supporter l'attente pour passer à l'action. Il était le chasseur qui guettait le moment propice. Il saisirait sa proie au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins, la prenant avec une divine surprise.

À peine avaient-ils traversés l'étendue du jardin, elle s'était étendue dans l'herbe que la nuit avait commencée à recouvrir d'une mince couche de rosée, ses mains tendues vers lui, l'invitant à prendre place au-dessus d'elle. L'apostat avait répondu à l'invitation, s'agenouillant, il avait passés ses bras sous sa taille fine, la faisant se cambrée, offerte. Les amants reprirent leur baiser où ils l'avaient laissé, leurs langues se cherchant, se trouvant, perdues dans une longue danse interrompue seulement pour souffler de plaisir, complaintes de désir qui se perdaient dans les méandres de la nuit avec pour seuls témoins les astres au-dessus de leurs têtes enivrés par l'envie l'un de l'autre.

Solas rompit le baiser. Il enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de la mage, savourant la douce caresse des cheveux plus doux que les plus fins tissus sur son front. Il mordilla la peau blanche, puis, de la langue, suivit le trajet jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il desserra leur étreinte juste assez pour admirer le corps d'Isilmë, ce corps qui semblait avoir été dessiné pour recevoir son amour. Il correspondait à ce que ses plus intimes fantasmes avaient pu imaginer, élancé et élégant, avec juste le galbe nécessaire pour faire perdre la tête à n'importe quel homme de n'importe quelle race. Elle avait cette beauté, sauvage et noble à la fois, qui réveillait des impulsions qu'il avait crues enfouies au plus profond de lui.

D'une main, il tira un de ses seins de la prison de tissu qui l'enserrait tandis que de l'autre il cherchait une faille pour se faufiler à travers la soie fine qui enveloppait les jambes de son amante. Il émit un grognement triomphant en sentait la peau chaude sous ses doigts. Lentement, il glissa ses doigts sur la naissance de son pubis. Il caressait doucement, avec une lenteur sublime, la peau glabre. Il l'a titillait, tout autour de l'entrée de son intimité, sans y entrer, effleurant seulement son pourtour. Elle gémissait de désir, arquant son dos, ses doigts qui carressaient un peu auparavant les épaules de l'apostat se crispèrent sous le plaisir, laissant des marques de griffures. Solas voyait la poitrine juste assez généreuse s'offrir avec insistance. Tout en continuant à l'aguicher de ses doigts, il plongea sa bouche sur le sein dénudé, mordillant doucement sa pointe durcie. Les gémissements d'Isilmë s'amplifièrent. Ses attentions faisaient se tortiller de désir le corps de son amante sous lui. Il laissait s'échapper des grognements rauques d'envie, son souffle chaud enveloppant le mamelon qu'il suçait tendrement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard pareil aux nuages à la veille d'un violent orage croisa celui d'Isilmë, ivre de sa soif de lui. Il glissa son index entre les parois de son intimité. Elle était incroyablement humide. Il l'enfonça plus profondément, pénétrant dans son entrée irrésistiblement étroite. Les yeux dans ceux de Solas, elle arrêta de respirer pendant quelques instants, savourant le lent accès de ce doigt dans le couloir que l'apostat avait été le premier à emprunter. Prenant le visage angulaire de son amant entre ses mains, la mage l'attira à elle, reprenant leur baiser, et, quand il commença à promener divinement son index en elle, elle laissa s'échapper un long soupir de contentement tout contre ses lèvres.

Isilmë, les yeux fermés, savourant les vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillaient alors que les va-et-vient se faisaient de plus en plus insistants, chercha des mains la ceinture de l'Elfe qu'elle détacha habilement. Le pantalon de l'apostat alla vite rejoindre celui de l'Inquisitrice, abandonné plus loin dans l'herbe. Ses doigts agiles s'enroulèrent autour de son membre dressé qu'elle commença à pomper avec délice, accroissant son propre plaisir de celui qu'elle lui procurait. Solas releva la tête, laissant s'échapper un râle de bonheur guttural alors que de l'autre main Isilmë caressait ses testicules gonflées par la tentation.

L'odeur humide de la nuit se mélangeait à celle de la convoitise des deux corps qui s'offraient l'un à l'autre entre les plants d'elfidées et de lotus noirs, là dans le jardin, rendus inconscients au reste du monde. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui existaient. Le Loup et la Lune.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il retira son doigt de l'intimité de la belle et, alors qu'elle libérait son membre et qu'il s'en saisissait, prêt à l'enfoncé en elle, Isilmë inversa les rôles et, avec agilité, elle fit passer l'Elfe sous elle. Légèrement surpris par cette audace, Solas se trouva bien vite à contempler le corps nu de sa bien-aimée qui retira ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements et pris ses mains pour les plaquer sur ses seins découverts qu'il entreprit de malaxer amoureusement alors qu'elle semblait le lui intimer. Son érection s'amplifia davantage lorsqu'il vit le corps athlétique se cabrer sous l'effet des sensations qu'il lui procurait.

Il apprécia la fougue avec laquelle elle se pencha pour effleurer la pointe de ses oreilles du bout de la langue, tout en explorant la longueur de son membre gorgé de sang de son intimité mouillée. L'apostat submergé d'envie geignait de bonheur tandis qu'une cascade noire lui chatouillait le visage au rythme des mouvements sûrs de la jeune Elfe. Lâchant presque à contrecœur la poitrine si agréable au creux de ses mains, Solas retira à son tour la dernière barrière de vêtements qui empêchait leurs deux corps de se toucher dans leur entière nudité. Puis, il attira le visage bouillant d'amour d'Isilmë vers lui et, alors qu'il l'embrassait passionnément, il parcourut son dos son dos de ses mains avant de saisir à pleines mains ses fesses nues tout en savourant le contact de sa poitrine, brûlante de désir et de ses assauts répétés, contre son torse.

Haletante, la fière Elfe plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, tous deux bouillants d'amour. Elle lui sourit, d'un bonheur sincère. En ce moment, Solas savait qu'il n'avait pas eu tort d'ouvrir son monde, son intimité, son cœur, à cette femme merveilleuse. Les amants s'étaient apprivoisés peu à peu et, maintenant, leur désir mutuel et leur façon de le combler n'en était que plus forts, atteignant un paroxysme extraordinaire. La passion transcendait chacun de leur mouvement, chacun de leur regard, de leur baiser, à travers la plus intime des caresses. Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il aurait cru un jour pouvoir se sentir en symbiose à ce point avec un autre être quel qu'il fut, dans ce monde ou dans l'Immatériel. Il était heureux. Fen'Harel, le Loup Implacable, aimait d'un amour sincère :

- _Ar lath ma, Isilmë._

- _Ma vhenan._

Front contre front, ils savouraient ce moment volé. Le passé et l'avenir avaient perdus toute incidence, seulement le présent importait. Isilmë émis un petit cri de plaisir surpris lorsqu'elle sentit l'érection de son amant s'immiscer au plus profond d'elle-même d'un seul mouvement. Elle se redressa, Solas guidant le mouvement de ses hanches autour de lui, ses doigts pinçant agréablement les fesses de son amante. Elle le chevauchait avec aisance, les mains sur le torse imberbe de l'apostat, lui griffant la peau de ses ongles. Peu importe les traces que cela laisserait. Au diable les questions indiscrètes qu'on poserait en apercevant les marques.

Il empoigna ses hanches, la faisant bondir sur lui avec encore plus de conviction, ses seins dansant au rythme des va-et-vient de son membre entre les parois divinement étroites qui se contractaient autour. La nuit s'emplit des sons de leurs ébats. Le rythme s'accéléra. Les doigts avaient recommencés à explorer le corps de l'autre.

L'apostat glissa à nouveau l'index dans l'intimité de la belle, titillant la petite boule de chair sensible qu'il connaissait à l'entrée de son jardin secret. Les gémissements se firent plus pressants, la respiration plus haletante à mesure qu'il accélérait ses impulsions sur le petit point si réceptif. Isilmë arqua davantage le dos, réagissant merveilleusement aux vagues de plaisir qui la submergeaient. Elle glissa alors une main caressante entre les jambes de l'Elfe et, alors qu'elle savourait les sensations agréables que lui procurait sa longueur qu'elle faisait se mouvoir en elle, la mage commença à chatouiller son entrejambe comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Arrachant à son amant les noms de presque tout le panthéon des Dieux elfiques.

Ruisselants de sueur, ils sentaient leurs ébats approchés du paroxysme.

Sans prévenir, Solas inversa à nouveau les rôles et fit rouler Isilmë sous lui, se retirant du même coup. Elle lui lança un regard à la fois étonné et implorant, implorant de continuer ce qui était commencer. Elle voulait qu'il la fasse jouir comme elle n'avait encore jamais jouit. Il sourit de son impatience. Il allait la faire attendre. Elle avait la fougue, mais aussi la hâte de la jeunesse, prompte à tout vivre trop vite. Il tenait ses mains dans les siennes, appuyées dans l'herbe, de chaque côté du visage marqué de vallaslins qui manifestait en ce moment une contrariété pratiquement royale. Un sourire malicieux, rare venant de Solas, fut la seule réponse à son déplaisir avant qu'il n'assaille à nouveau son cou de ses baisers enflammés, ravi de voir le corps d'Isilmë frissonner de désir.

Emprisonnée sous lui, la seule réplique qu'elle pouvait lui opposer était ses complaintes pleines de sa soif de retrouver la chaleur de son sexe gorgé de sang en elle. Il mordillait alors un peu plus fort la peau tendre de son cou, de ses oreilles, de ses seins, exacerbant son désir, allongeant l'attente infinie.

De façon tout à fait inattendue, alors que la jeune Elfe aux yeux d'argent avait presque perdu espoir de retrouver l'exquise sensation d'amplitude au creux de son intimité, Solas la fit se redresser, puis se mettre à genoux, continuant à parcourir la peau des épaules diaphanes offertes à lui de ses dents. Et il la pénétra à nouveau, les parois se refermèrent sur son membre, déterminées à le garder en leur sein cette fois. Isilmë se redressa, son amant derrière elle tenait fermement ses hanches pendant qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus rapidement et profondément en elle.

Elle se retourna et, les bras tendus pour caresser la tête chauve de l'apostat, elle guida ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes, ainsi, lorsque les vagues de plaisirs les submergèrent dans un orgasme simultané, alors que la semence du Loup se répandait sous les étreintes de plus en plus violente des murs de la Lune, leurs cris de plaisir se déversèrent dans la bouche l'un de l'autre.

Ils s'effondrèrent, épuisés, hors d'haleine, mais repus.

 _Elfique_

 _Ar lath ma, Isilmë : Je vous aime, Isilmë._

 _Ma vhenan : Mon cœur._


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà, voilà!_

 _Ce nouveau chapitre est le point tournant où l'histoire de mon héroïne dévie du canon du jeu de BioWare. Ne vous en faites pas je posterais l'autre le plus vite possible pour ne pas vous laisser trop poireauté sur les interrogations soulevées ici!_

 _Merci pour la review Damocles62! Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma petite histoire te plaît. Et non, la question ne se pose pas trop tôt. Ma fin différera de la fin proposée par le DLC Intrus. Dans quelle mesure, je ne le sais pas encore tout à fait. J'étudie deux possibilités. C'est certain que je ne rejette pas cette conclusion complètement, je vais en exploiter une certaine partie, mais le mot de la fin de ma fic sera à ma sauce!_

 _N'hésitez pas pour toute review (bonne ou mauvaise, je suis quelqu'un qui prend n'importe quelle critique comme constructive), commentaire ou suggestion! Je suis toute ouïe et ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire et relire les commentaires de ceux qui prennent la peine de parcourir les lignes que je me fais un plaisir à écrire!_

 _Bonne lecture de ce chapitre un peu lourd mais que j'espère passionnant!_

 _RavenneLetha_

Il aurait voulu hurler. Hurler de peine, de déception, de colère, de désespoir. Hurler à ce qui aurait pu être, ce qui ne serait jamais. Hurler à ce qu'il avait gâché, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu attendre, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. À ce monde qu'il avait cru perdu. Ce monde qui aurait pu renaître et que sa fierté avait détruit, annihilé.

Il tremblait de rage. S'il s'était montré patient, s'il n'avait pas été d'emblée aveuglé par la certitude que tout avait sombré à jamais, que plus aucune relique, plus aucun fragment précieux de ce temps révolu ne subsistait. Il aurait pu rebâtir ce qui était, recréer la grandeur, la magnificence de ce temps, mais surtout restaurer le savoir qu'il avait considéré comme oublié depuis des temps immémoriaux. Ces connaissances qui avaient vraisemblablement périe avec le grand peuple qui les avaient chéries, choyées telles des joyaux précieux.

Il avait voulu les retrouver trop vite. S'il avait attendu, cherché, pris le temps d'explorer ce qui était advenu de ces terres qu'ils avaient présumé désolées, condamnées à porter la marque de races bâtardisées, il aurait pu recréer ce monde, son monde. Rétablir ce qui un jour avait été, mais en mieux. En faire quelque chose de meilleur, parce qu'elle aurait été là. Elle aurait pris place à ses côté. Elle aurait été son guide. Guide de ses pas et de son âme. Humble dirigeante à l'âme pure et bienveillante, convaincu de ses convictions, avide de savoir. Elle aurait été parfaite, elle l'avait été depuis le premier jour. Il avait dénigré ses origines, l'avait considéré comme impure au même titre que ses semblables.

Prostré, la tête entre ses mains, tout son corps semblant se recroquevillé dans une position abattue qu'il avait adoptée bien peu de fois à travers l'histoire, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux le faisait souffrir tellement il les appuyait avec force. Autour de lui, la fresque qu'il s'était évertuée à peindre à l'image de ce qu'il avait connu autrefois, revêtait une ambiance sombre que l'Elfe au visage contracté par une douleur incommensurable exacerbait jusqu'à des dimensions cauchemardesques.

Penché, le buste presque à l'horizontal au-dessus du sol, dans la même posture qu'il avait adoptée à son réveil, plusieurs heures plus tôt, il n'osait pas bouger du fauteuil, de peur que le moindre mouvement ne déclenche les cris que ses lèvres retenaient avec peine. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à les verser. Le miasme de ses émotions l'en empêchait.

La tête lui tournait. Son corps entier était parcouru par le tonnerre de sa colère et la houle de sa peine. Le cœur coincé dans la cage de la honte et du chagrin, il respirait en saccade incontrôlables. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point? Il s'était abusé lui-même.

Était-ce le châtiment que les antiques Dieux elfiques lui avaient réservé pour ses tromperies passées? La plus douloureuse des tortures, celle de savoir que tout aurait pu être si simple, se dérouler si différemment, s'il avait su mettre de côté sa fierté, sa suffisance. Si ses préjugés avaient été moins grands, s'il avait su, à sa manière, voir le bon, le potentiel de ceux qui l'entouraient, il aurait pu espérer connaître le bonheur à ses côté, un bonheur éternel qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de rêver. Par sa propre faute.

Solas. Il s'était lui-même attribué ce nom. Un qualificatif bien approprié. Fierté. Un qualificatif si adéquat qu'il avait servi à guider tous ses gestes, toutes ses pensées et l'avait tranquillement conduit vers la perte de tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher, physiquement et émotionnellement. Sa fierté qui allait la conduire vers la mort, elle.

Sa mâchoire se contracta encore plus, la rage fit se crisper ses doigts de façon si violente que ses ongles entaillèrent son crâne chauve. Une peine immense, comme aucun être vivant ne devrait être en mesure d'en ressentir, implosa dans ses entrailles déjà surmenées. S'il ne l'avait pas sous-estimée d'emblée, s'il avait cru possible ce qu'il s'était toujours représenté comme impossible, s'il avait posé la bonne question, une question qui pourtant, s'il s'était intéressé à ceux qui étaient son peuple, ceux qui l'avaient élevée, lui avait permis de développer cet esprit si particulier, si merveilleux, il aurait su.

Si, même avant que tout commence, il avait pris la peine de découvrir ce peuple issu de l'héritage d'Arlathan, il l'aurait découverte en d'autres temps, des temps où tout aurait été possible, où une menace ne planerait pas, par sa faute, au-dessus du monde entier. Si seulement il n'avait pas pris les Dalatiens de haut, comme de vulgaires résidus de ce qui avait été une grande civilisation. Il aurait pu trouver Isilmë avant qu'elle ne porte la marque de l'Ancre qui la condamnait. Il aurait pu lui dire la vérité.

Maintenant il était trop tard. Ne lui restaient plus que les regrets. Regrets des espoirs évanouis. Il l'aimait et l'aimerait à tout jamais. Mais il ne pouvait continuer, pas en sachant tout ce qu'il avait contribué à perdre.

Il n'avait suffi que d'une banale remarque à l'entrée du Temple de Mythal, alors que l'Inquisition avait alors pour seul objectif de découvrir l'artefact elfique sur lequel Corypheus souhaitait mettre la main, un objectif qui pour lui était soudain devenu tout à fait banal et secondaire. Une seule remarque, d'apparence générale et inoffensive, avait fait s'écrouler ses convictions.

-Shiven, shivennen… avait lu d'un ton interrogateur la sorcière des terres sauvages sur la stèle couverte d'écritures dans la langue des anciens Elvens.

-«Devoir», ce mot signifie «devoir», l'avait éclairé Isilmë.

Morrigan lui avait jeté un regard surpris, presque arrogant avant de froncer des sourcils scrutateurs. Il interprèterait plus tard la réaction de la sorcière comme de la crainte face au fait qu'elle espérait que l'Inquisitrice n'ait pas alors compris qu'elle gardait une partie de ce qu'elle avait déchiffré dans les symboles gravés sur la pierre pour elle-même, afin de pourvoir ses motivations personnelles. La jeune Elfe avait lancée à son interlocutrice un regard moqueur en prenant l'expression de celle-ci comme de la crainte en voyant tout à coup ses connaissances supplantées par celles d'une vulgaire Dalatienne. Pourtant, ses inquiétudes se trouvaient infondées. Car, bien qu'Isilmë parlait et comprenait de façon étonnante la langue de ses ancêtres, elle l'écrivait et la lisait difficilement.

L'Inquisitrice avait répondu à la question silencieuse de Morrigan d'un air détaché, presque amusé, s'excusant à moitié des connaissances que cette dernière ne lui avait pas soupçonnées :

-Ma mère portait ce nom. Shiven'tiriss, Garde du Devoir.

Alors que la sorcière acceptait la réponse avec un léger son d'approbation (et de soulagement en un sens), Solas sentait un poignard glacé s'enfoncer au plus profond de son être, déchirant tous ses organes, réduisant à néant ses convictions les plus intimes.

Shiven'tiriss. D'autres yeux d'argent le fixaient à travers les siècles. Un argent plus pâle celui-là. Des yeux bordés de grandioses reflets lilas. La même cascade de cheveux d'ébène flottant sur ses épaules. Et, derrière elle, le palais impérial d'Arlathan.

L'image lui coupa le souffle. Il reprit contact avec la réalité, jetant un regard presque apeuré sur ses compagnons qui, par chance, trop absorbés à assimiler les informations délivrées par Morrigan, n'avaient pas remarqué sa soudaine pâleur. Solas s'appuya un peu plus sur son bâton, comme s'il avait voulu y transférer un peu du poids qui pesait brutalement sur son être. Shiven'tiriss… Ainsi, à l'époque, ce Rêveur Elfe avait eu raison et avait réussi ce qu'il lui avait promis. Fen'Harel l'avait sous-estimé, lui aussi.

-Tout va bien, Solas? Vous semblez troublé.

Un trait soucieux traversait le visage qu'il aimait tant, mais, dont la vue, soudainement, le faisait immensément souffrir. Ces yeux d'argent, cet air noble et cette beauté qu'il n'avait pas eu la sagesse d'associer aux images de son passé révolu… Il prit une grande inspiration, plantant ses repères dans le monde réel à nouveau :

-Oui… oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, Inquisitrice. J'étais plongé dans des souvenirs lointains…

Ce qui était l'exacte et triste vérité. Elle lui avait souri de ce sourire tendre qu'elle lui réservait, ne sachant pas qu'elle enfonçait plus profondément encore le poignard glacé planté dans la poitrine de son amant. Le reste du trajet jusqu'aux confins du Temple de Mythal s'était déroulé, pour Solas, dans un état semi-conscient, habité par des rémanences du passé et la douleur de plus en plus vive qui l'étouffait. Et l'ambiance pleine des merveilles des terres antiques d'Elvhenan, de la magie d'autrefois qui transcendait chaque pierre, des rites que suivis religieusement Isilmë dans l'espoir de respecter les coutumes de ses ancêtres, de ne pas souiller le temple plus que ne l'avait déjà fait les soldats de l'ennemis, les derniers Elfes sentinelles qui leur barrèrent la route, auxquels s'allia l'Inquisitrice avec la sagesse que tous lui reconnaissaient maintenant, tout ne faisait qu'exacerber le mal qui l'habitait, l'insupportable souffrance. Il avait répondu aux questions posées à propos des fresques et de l'histoire Elven d'antan, mais de façon beaucoup plus évasive et beaucoup moins complète qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait tenté de se montrer le plus naturel possible, le plus sûr de lui dont il était capable, mais au fond de lui, Solas s'effondrait. Il portait son attention sur des détails insignifiants, une plante, un rocher, plutôt que de croiser le regard attentif de celle qu'il aimait d'un amour sincère. Ce sentiment qui l'envahissait, il ne l'avait que peu connu et jamais avec une telle intensité. La honte. Il était honteux face à son attitude, à ses actes contemporains, mais aussi à ceux d'avant, ceux qui avaient précédés la chute de l'empire elfique qu'il avait aimé. Et voilà qu'ironiquement, ils se dirigeaient vers le Vir'Abellassan, la Source des Lamentations, pleine des souvenirs et des espérances de ces Elfes qui avaient tout perdu.

Et là, elle s'était abreuvé des siècles d'espoir déçus qu'avaient versés son peuple. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas déconseillé de le faire? Isilmë était maintenant détentrice d'un savoir qui la liait à une déesse elfique qu'il savait redoutable. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas protesté plus fortement au moment où elle lui avait demandé qui devait s'approprier les connaissances immémoriales de la Source? À ce moment, tiré de sa stupeur éveillée, la chose qui avait semblée aux yeux de Solas avait été de protéger le peu qui était encore tangible pour son peuple, le peu qui lui appartenait encore, de protéger la Source de l'avide sorcière des terres sauvages. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas évalué la seule alternative possible à sa réponse et ses conséquences directes? La femme qui était la plus chère à son cœur était maintenant habitée de voix sorties d'une époque passée. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Paralysé par les doutes pesant sur son esprit, l'apostat venait de commettre une autre erreur qu'il n'était pas en mesure de réparer. Il avait condamné Isilmë une nouvelle fois.

Solas resta pratiquement muet à la suite de leur retour précipité à Fort Céleste à travers l'Eluvian. Soulagé que ses compagnons attribuent son mutisme à la destruction du Temple par les troupes de Corypheus, insensible aux histoires flamboyantes de Varric, qui relatait avec emphase aux soldats restés sur place, la scène digne des plus hautes légendes qui avait opposé leur bien-aimée Inquisitrice à Samson, commandant honni de l'armée des Templiers Rouges. Cole avait jeté sur lui un regard soucieux, mais l'esprit bienveillant ne pouvait rien contre les tourments de Solas qui étaient si violents que même lui ne pouvait en supporter l'intensité. Il n'essaya pas d'adresser la parole à l'Elfe, comprenant qu'il souffrait d'un mal contre lequel il ne pouvait rien, un mal indélébile que rien ne pouvait apaiser.

Fen'Harel, le Loup Implacable, avait compris que le Clair-de-Lune ne pourrait plus éclairer ses nuits comme avant. Leur histoire s'achevait ainsi, par sa faute.

Quand ses yeux semblables à la veille d'un orage violent se posèrent pour la première fois depuis leur retour au Fort sur celle qui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, roulait insouciamment avec lui, sur l'herbe dans les jardins, échangeant des caresses intimes, leur dernier moment de passion, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait continuer à lui mentir, à se mentir. Il avait inconsciemment détruit le destin qu'ils auraient pu vivre ensemble. Et pourtant il ne voulait pas la perdre. En ce moment, il savait qu'il aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour revenir en arrière, recommencer.

Mais c'était impossible.

Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire, une chose qui, même si cela signifiait agrandir la plaie béante qui s'était creusée dans son âme, devait être faite. Il devait au moins comprendre cela. Pour elle. Il devait comprendre comment elle s'était retrouvée sur sa route. Comment la fille d'une Elven d'Arlathan avait pu devenir son amante. Sans savoir qui elle était et sans qu'il ne le devine.

Une fois les éternelles exigences administratives remplies et la mise au point faite sur leurs avancées, moments où il ne brilla pas non plus par son éloquence, se contentant de répondre avec le plus de concision possible afin d'écourter les longues procédures, Solas s'empressa de se réfugier dans la partie de la rotonde qui était devenu son antre.

Entouré des hautes silhouettes sombres et mystérieuses qu'il avait peintes aux fils des aventures vécues avec l'Inquisition, il s'était abandonné à sa peine, ses regrets, ses remords, cherchant des réponses. Malgré les sentiments qui lui déchiraient le corps et l'esprit, il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil qui le guiderait à travers le Voile vers l'Immatériel, vers une Elven qui s'était immiscée parmi les Dalatiens.

 _Elfique :_

 _Shiven : Devoir (traduction à laquelle je suis arrivée en recoupant certaines expressions présentes dans DragonAge Inquisition et que j'espère ne pas être éronée)_

 _Tiriss : Garde, vigile (tiré du dictionnaire Quenya-Français de notre cher et regretté Tolkien)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Nouveau chapitre! Long, il répond à certaines interrogations déjà mises en route, mais en soulève de nouvelles qui, je vous le promets, trouveront leur réponse bien assez tôt._

 _N'hésitez pas à reviewer, vous m'encouragez énormément en le faisant._

 _Merci!_

 _RavenneLetha_

Le Voile, son repère, l'endroit où il se réfugiait, qui lui procurait d'ordinaire bien-être et réconfort. Pourtant, pas cette fois. Il savait qu'il allait y trouver des réponses, mais qu'elles lui feraient mal jusqu'au plus profond de son âme déjà trop malmenée.

Solas avait déjà tenté d'en découvrir plus sur l'enfance d'Isilmë, se concentrant sur les souvenirs du clan Lavellan qu'il avait rencontrés et vite classés. Ils étayaient tous ce qu'il en savait déjà, ce que tout le monde savait déjà. Rien d'extraordinaire, toujours les mêmes histoires. En ce qui concernait la mère qu'elle avait tant aimé, qui lui avait inculqué des bases solides à propos des Elven de jadis et de leur culture, connaissances qu'il avait attribuées au clan auquel elle avait vraisemblablement appartenu auparavant, avant de s'enfuir après qu'il eut été divisé par des querelles intestines, il se trouvait maintenant bien naïf de n'avoir pas creusé cette piste plus avant. Si seulement il n'avait pas considéré impossible les ambitions de ce Rêveur Elven de faire perdurer les connaissances de son peuple.

L'apostat se souvenait n'avoir ressentie aucune surprise de ne croiser que peu de souvenirs de la mémoire de la mère de l'Inquisitrice et, sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais connu son père, il en avait conclu que ce devait être un des Dalatiens de cet autre clan mentionné dans les souvenirs épars et était encore moins surpris qu'elle n'ait même pas su son nom. Le clan Lavellan avait accueilli l'Elfe enceinte et l'avait acceptée comme une des leurs, sans plus de questions, acceptant sa bonne foi en guise de garantie. On l'appelait Shiv, c'était plus simple et convivial. Un nom que lui aussi avait pris pour acquis, hautain face au peuple sylvestre, incapable de le considérer comme autre chose que des descendants de basse extraction, une caricature des Elvens d'autrefois, il l'avait pris pour un diminutif d'un grossier nom moderne issu de la langue avilie des Dalatiens.

Tels étaient les fragments de mémoire clan Lavellan qu'il avait pu glaner lorsqu'il en était venu à se questionner sur l'origine des connaissances, mais aussi de la sagesse incroyables d'Isilmë. Et ils les avaient acceptés tels quels. Pour lui il était impossible qu'une noble de l'antique Arlathan ait pu enfanter en ces temps contemporains, donnant naissance à cette pure Elven qui aurait pu être l'espoir du renouveau de son peuple.

Shiven'tiriss. Il n'avait pas croisé sa mémoire en arpentant l'Immatériel puisqu'il l'avait cherchée dans les Marches Libres, parmi les éclats qui subsistaient du clan Lavellan. Alors qu'elle s'était tout ce temps trouvée dans un endroit qu'il n'arpentait plus, affligé par les souvenirs qu'il lui renvoyait. Mais en ce moment, sa douleur était tellement vive, qu'aucune affliction ne pouvait être plus insupportable.

Devant lui, apparaissant dans les méandres fumantes et bouillonnantes, se dressèrent les flèches de cristal d'Arlathan, là où la mémoire de Shiven'tiriss l'attendait. Solas ferma les yeux, stabilisant au mieux qu'il le pouvait ses émotions afin de pouvoir maintenir le souvenir de l'Arlathan des beaux jours, pas celui de la ville à feu et à sang, ravagée par les armées Tévintides qui tendait à se substituer à celle-ci. Il contempla à nouveau la ville dont l'image se faisait de moins en moins floue. Ses contours se définirent, la fumée cessa de s'échapper dans le ciel d'un bleu sans nuage. Le cristal luisait sous les chauds rayons du Soleil, père d'Elgar'nan, tandis que des fleurs qui n'avaient plus leur pareil nulle part ailleurs étendaient leur multitude de coloris élégants partout autour des édifices.

Malgré sa mélancolie, Fen'Harel ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était de retour chez lui. Le Loup Implacable retrouvait son foyer, le dernier endroit où il aurait pu être réellement heureux. Mais où il n'aurait jamais considéré Isilmë comme il la considérait aujourd'hui. Son cœur le pinça à nouveau douloureusement. Il n'aurait jamais pu, à l'époque, considérer la fille de la Garde du Devoir, maître des connaissances, Elven qui malgré sa grande beauté et son indubitable sagesse possédait une magie bien peu puissante pour une femme issue de la noblesse, avec le même respect qu'il avait appris à lui accorder. Il était jeune, fougueux et encore plus fier qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à l'époque, imbu de préjugés encore plus grands que ceux qui lui étaient reprochés aujourd'hui.

Il avançait lentement vers la ville, se remémorant sa dernière conversation avec celle qui avait été mis en charge de l'éducation des jeunes érudits. Elle s'assurait que leurs connaissances de la langue, l'écriture et l'histoire soit uniformisées afin qu'ils puissent à leur tour les transmettre à travers tout Elvhenan, que ce savoir demeure et se répande, qu'il grandisse au fil des ans. Shiven'tiriss, sans le savoir, était la première des Archivistes. Bien qu'elle soit tout juste capable de maîtriser les sorts de base destinés à la vie de tous les jours à Arlathan, son savoir, sa capacité d'érudition et son discernement dans les conseils qu'elle prodiguait à la cour impériale en faisait une figure respectée à travers le royaume.

En de rares occasions, Solas avait pu s'entretenir avec celle qui, disait-on, était la maîtresse d'un des potentiels héritiers du trône de l'empereur. Chaque fois, il avait rie de son intérêt pour les couches sociales inférieures alors qu'elle soutenait que leur éducation était tout aussi importante que celle des nobles, si ce n'est plus s'ils voulaient que leur savoir et leurs coutumes se perpétuent. Fen'Harel s'était moqué de ses assertions, lui opposant que les serviteurs et petits besogneurs n'avaient cure de connaître l'histoire de l'endroit où ils nettoyaient les sols et nourrissaient les hahls. C'était ce regard qu'elle lui avait lancé dont il se souvenait le mieux. Calme, mais déterminé. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison et l'avenir l'avait prouvé.

Comme plusieurs nobles, elle portait le nom de sa responsabilité, ce qu'elle était, plutôt qu'un prénom vague, seulement destiné à différencier un Elfe d'un autre, comme c'était le cas dans les castes plus pauvres de la société d'alors. Shiven'tiriss dont le rôle était de s'assurer que ce qui faisait d'Elvhenan ce qu'elle était demeure.

Solas marchait dans la ville qui manifestait l'effervescence tranquille d'antan, où les Elven immortels savouraient calmement la vie, inconscients du destin tragique dont seulement certains esprits attentifs avaient vu poindre l'avènement inéluctable. Il avançait tranquillement, au rythme lent de la foule éternellement figée dans son souvenir d'Arlathan, se préparant à affronter les réponses qu'il devinait, redoutant que ses erreurs soient bien aussi graves que ce dont il se doutait. Les mémoires des Elvens étaient aussi vives et tangibles que l'avait été celle de Justinia V quand le groupe de l'Inquisitrice s'était retrouvé projeté dans l'Immatériel pendant leur combat dans la forteresse des Gardes des Ombres.

Et il la vit. Assise dans le banc de métaux ouvragés le plus près du grand lilas odorant dans la cour du palais impériale, elle lisait un parchemin, le mince tissu de la robe, à la coupe si simple qu'on aurait pu croire à une tenue de roturière si elle n'avait pas été faite des plus fins tissus, chatoyait de reflets aériens. Il l'observa quelques instants, interdit. Isilmë avait hérité de sa mère le port de tête altier et les traits fins des Elvens, mais surtout son éclat qui avait transcendé le temps. Mais c'était les Dalatiens qui lui avaient donné ce côté indomptable, presque sauvage qu'il avait appris à tant aimer. Il soupira, longuement, cherchant le courage nécessaire, prêt à ce que son cœur se déchire une nouvelle fois. Il était temps pour le Loup Implacable d'entendre les réponses qu'il était venu cherchées.

Shiven'tiriss, sa mémoire incarnée dans l'Immatériel grâce aux fragments de ce qu'elle avait été et qui était demeuré en Arlanthan, leva ses yeux éblouissants vers le Dieu que la grande majorité des Dalatiens s'accordait maintenant pour considérer comme celui de la tromperie. Il reconnut ce sourire bienveillant, mais emplie d'une assurance inébranlable qu'il n'avait pas, dans sa fierté naïve, distingué plus tôt chez Isilmë.

- _Andaran atish'an_. Il y a longtemps que nos routes ne se sont pas croisées, Fen'Harel. Mais il semblerait que vous ayez croisée celle d'une jeune Elfe chère à mon cœur.

Les mots le heurtèrent encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il se sentait horriblement coupable d'avoir ruiné tant de destins et d'espérances. Chez ceux qui l'entouraient, qu'il connaissait, mais aussi chez ceux qui n'étaient plus. Et, sous le regard attentif bordé de lilas, il se sentait presque comme un enfant fautif. Jamais il n'aurait cru plier devant cette Elfe qu'il avait toujours vu comme inférieure à lui en tout point. Et pourtant, le Loup Implacable s'agenouilla aux pieds de Shiven'tiriss, repentant, honteux.

- _Ir abelas_ , je lui ai fait du mal.

Pour la première fois, il sentit des larmes baigner ses joues. Probablement ne ruisselaient-elles pas en de long torrents uniquement dans l'Immatériel, mais les versaient-ils aussi dans son sommeil dans le monde réel tant était grande la peine qu'il avait jusque-là contenue.

-Je sais et j'en suis attristée, plus que je ne saurais l'exprimer sous cette forme dénuée de sentiments profonds. Et pourtant vous aimez sincèrement, vous estimez quelqu'un plus que vous ne vous êtes jamais estimé vous-même. Cela me surprend, mon ami. Et me désole.

Elle se pencha, releva le menton de Solas d'un geste assuré, mais non dénué de douceur et lui intima de prendre place à ses côtés sur le bas sculpté dans le plus blanc des marbres. Il lui obéit, les joues mouillées de larmes.

-Vous êtes venu ici avec des questions. Je vais donc y répondre avec autant de clarté que possible.

Plus vite aurait-il parlé, plus vite aurait-il une idée de l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait causés.

-Est-elle la fille de Quildaran? demanda-t-il, d'un souffle, même si la réponse était, pour lui, évidente.

Shiven'tiriss lui renvoya un regard emplit de toute la mélancolie du monde :

-Oui, elle est la fille du Roi Patient, le plus grand des Rêveurs. C'est pour cela qu'elle maîtrise aussi bien la magie, qu'elle n'a pas succombé en entrant en contact avec une forme puissante d'ancienne magie elfique lorsqu'elle a saisie l'orbe qui vous appartenait.

-Ainsi, il a eu raison au bout du compte. Il a été en mesure de transmettre une partie de la sagesse du temps de la grande cité d'Arlathan aux Elfes modernes.

-Juste avant que vous ne l'exiliez à jamais avec les Dieux dans l'Immatériel. Vous étiez son ami Fen'Harel, pourtant il a su se méfier de vos intentions au bon moment, mais pas avec une prudence suffisante. Et vous savez, tout comme moi, que s'il n'était pas reclus, il aurait eu le pouvoir d'extraire l'Ancre laissée par votre magie de son hôte, de l'enfant pour lequel j'ai donné jusqu'à ma vie.

Un sourire amer s'était dessiné sur les traits épuisés du Loup Implacable. Tous les doutes, les questionnements qu'il avait cultivés avaient trouvé réponse en à peine quelques secondes, des secondes qui prenaient l'apparence d'un châtiment distribué par le peuple envers lequel il s'était montré méprisable. Le pire des châtiments, la perte inéluctable de l'être aimé. Il l'avait su depuis le début, un jour plus ou moins proche la marque de l'Ancre submergerait d'Isilmë, engloutissant la moindre parcelle de son corps. Cette magie n'était pas destinée à habiter un être charnel. Elle mourrait inévitablement. Il avait pris conscience de ce destin tragique dès les premiers instants de leur relation, mais avait trouvé un certain réconfort dans le fait qu'en tant que Shemlen, Elfe dont la coexistence avec les Humains avait réduit la durée de vie de façon conséquente, elle était dore et déjà condamnée. Un jour où l'autre la mort les séparerait. L'ébauche de ce moment fatal, au fil des jours, s'était faite de plus en plus poignante à mesure qu'il découvrait la formidable Dalatienne que la vie avait mis sur son chemin.

Mais maintenant, alors qu'il avait découvert sans nul doute son lien de sang avec les grands d'Arlathan, sa nature Elven, il réalisait aussi la possibilité qui aurait pu s'offrir à lui. Celle de vivre éternellement au côté de celle qu'il chérissait. Elle avait en elle ce potentiel d'immortalité antique. Ils auraient pu recréer le monde d'autrefois ensemble. Plus d'une fois, elle lui avait confié son désir de rétablir ce qui était. Rebâtir une digne société elfique. Et maintenant, ce qui aurait été concevable, tangible s'il avait su regarder au bon endroit, au bon moment, être attentif, lui était à tout jamais interdit. Ce monde serait maintenant relégué au statut d'illusion, des chimères d'un Dieu nostalgique qui en voulant protéger son peuple et sa culture, les avait tous deux détruits.

Il l'avait condamnée. Il s'était condamné. Par sa propre faute, sa plus grande crainte se concrétiserait. Un jour, il mourrait, seul. Pleurant un amour qu'il avait servi à perdre.

Solas releva la tête que la lourdeur de la honte avait gardée inclinée, penché vers l'avant. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les iris violacés. Shiven'tiriss le regardait avec pitié.

-Je n'éprouve aucun ressentiment pour vous, mon ami. Je ressens une peine semblable. Je suis morte alors qu'elle était trop jeune, je n'ai pas pu guider mon enfant sur le chemin qui aurait dû être le sien.

Elle posa une main consolatrice sur l'épaule de son visiteur, souffle de vent dans l'Immatériel. Il restait pour l'Elfe quelques énigmes millénaires qui n'avaient pas encore été mises en lumière et auxquelles il se sentait obligé de trouver une justification satisfaisante.

-Comment Quildaran a-t-il pu vous faire voyager jusqu'aux jours présents? Il n'a jamais été intéressé par l'étude de la magie temporelle.

-Et ne l'a jamais même approchée. Quand il a senti que vous engageriez sous peu une action qui mettrait en péril la destinée d'Elvhenan encore plus brutalement que les guerres intestines qui ravageaient déjà le pays, il m'a plongé dans un état proche de l'Uthenera, mais au cours duquel mon corps physique devait prendre place en un endroit inaccessible qui n'était ni le monde réel, ni le Voile, que devait rompre un avènement particulier : un affaiblissement du Voile hors du commun. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait étudié ce sujet et établit sa stratégie. J'étais consciente du danger auquel je m'exposais, il m'en avait informée dès que l'hypothèse lui était venue. Cela faisait des siècles que nous étions amants et manifestions pour l'autre une confiance totale. Selon l'objectif initial, je devais, au réveil, reconstruire les connaissances effritées de ce qu'il serait advenu de notre peuple. En tant que maître des connaissances, j'étais la mieux placée pour remplir ce rôle et choyer ce rêve de voir renaître un empire Elfe, un empire qui aurait appris de ses erreurs passées. Toutefois, lorsque le moment fut venu pour Quildaran de me plonger dans le long sommeil, j'étais enceinte de plusieurs mois. Cela compliquait grandement l'enchantement et ma survie, tout comme celle de l'enfant que je portais, s'en trouvait menacée. J'ai accepté de prendre ce pari aveugle. Malgré la magie incroyable qu'était celle de Quildaran, les résultats finaux du processus étaient plus qu'impossible à prédire.

«J'ai donc dormi pendant des siècles, inconsciente des tourments qui ravageaient mon peuple. Selon ce que j'ai pu en déduire, l'enchantement fut rompu peu avant le cinquième enclin. Cela fut probablement provoqué par les perturbations du Voile qui se firent sentir à l'époque. En m'éveillant, ma grossesse était au même stade qu'au moment où j'avais été plongé dans le sommeil, mais mon corps, probablement trop surmené d'avoir maintenu cette vie qui grandissait en moi, manifestait une faiblesse immense, que je n'avais jamais connu ou même crue possible. Je me suis écroulée, à peine capable d'émettre un gémissement. Par chance, un clan Dalatien, bon et accueillant, campait non loin. Par chance, j'avais une connaissance suffisante de la langue commune parlée alors pour que, lorsque les chasseurs m'amenèrent devant l'Archiviste Deshanna, je puisse exposer ma situation désespérée. En cachant la vérité à demi-mot, je leur ai révélé que les conflits avaient divisés les miens et que je me trouvais maintenant seule, épuisée et sur le point de donner naissance à mon premier enfant. Le clan Lavellan m'a acceptée comme une des leurs et Isilmë marquée des vallaslins propres à leur culture que je n'avais pas le cœur de leur refuser, convaincus qu'ils étaient du bienfondé de leur rituel. Bien que surpris par l'absence de ces symboles sur mon propre visage, ils acceptèrent mon mutisme à ce propos comme étant la conséquence d'expériences passées. Malheureusement, la fatigue conséquente à mon accouchement amplifia mon épuisement général et m'empêcha d'accomplir mon devoir. Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que presque l'ensemble des connaissances aient été perdues ou modifiées à ce point.

«Je sentais que mon passage dans le monde des vivants tiraient indubitablement à sa fin. J'ai pu enseigner des bases substantielles de notre antique langue elfique au clan Lavellan, mais j'ai conservé la majeure partie de mes forces afin d'instruire Isilmë que je voyais comme non pas seulement l'héritière de la culture perdue d'Arlathan, mais aussi comme celle qui succèderait au devoir que je ne pouvais plus remplir et qui amènerait le savoir qui fut disséminé à travers l'histoire de Thédas, rendant à son peuple espoir et estime. Je croyais alors pouvoir survivre suffisamment longtemps pour lui transmettre l'ensemble de mes connaissances. Je me méprenais terriblement. Elle n'avait pas encore une dizaine d'hiver lorsque je trépassais. L'énorme fatigue qui a résulté de mon périple à travers les âges au sein des affres du Voile a eu raison de moi, de mon enveloppe charnelle. La mort m'a prise, assassin sournois qui m'a empêché de révéler à ma fille sa noble ascendance, la quête admirable qui aurait pu être la sienne. Et pourtant, elle a été portée à un titre qui lui a valu de redorer le blason de l'ensemble des siens. Tout compte fait, même sans être en possession de l'étendue des connaissances que je souhaitais lui transmettre, elle a su être le guide attendu, le Clair-de-Lune qui, de ses rayons brillants, a éclairé la nuit des Elfes.

La voix de Shiven'tiriss se brisa. La force des souvenirs qu'avait évoqués sa mémoire n'avait d'égale que le chagrin du Loup Implacable qui prenait place à ses côtés.

-Si seulement je ne m'étais pas cru invulnérable, laissa-t-il s'échapper, la mâchoire serrée de colère.

Celle dont l'amant aurait pu être Roi d'Arlanthan s'il l'avait souhaité et si l'histoire s'était déroulée différemment se leva soudain. Noble et digne, déchirée des milles chagrins ravivés, elle lui fit face.

-Fen'Harel, promettez-moi une chose. Pour l'amitié que vous avez eue pour Quildaran, pour l'amour que vous portez à ma fille, faites en sorte qu'Isilmë puisse être heureuse. Peu importe le temps qu'il lui reste encore, peu importe le nombre de pas limités lui demeurant à fouler le sol des vivants. Promettez-le-moi.

Il s'écoula un certain temps avant qu'il ait la force de lever les yeux vers la mère éplorée et parler :

-Je vous le promets, Shiven'tiriss. Et, si Quildaran peut m'entendre du fin fond de la prison où je l'ai lâchement enfermé, sachez que je suis désolé. Pour tout.

-Je sais Loup Implacable, je peux le lire dans votre cœur. Je ne vous en veux pas.

Tristement, la noble Elfe se retourna et, d'un pas lent mais plein d'une élégance perdue, marcha vers le palais et ce fut la dernière fois où Solas croisa l'esprit qui perpétrait la mémoire de la femme qui avait donné jusqu'à sa vie dans l'espoir de maintenir vivace le souvenir d'une société disparue.

Dans un sursaut, il se redressa. Il était à présent parfaitement éveillé, de retour dans la rotonde de Fort Céleste. Il adopta une position prostrée, les coudes douloureusement posés sur ses genoux, les mains appuyées contre ses tempes, prenant la mesure effroyable des conséquences de ses actes, de ses choix manqués. Pendant plusieurs heures, il resta là, effaré de l'ampleur de son désespoir.

Puis, alors que le matin commencerait bientôt à poindre, il quitta subitement le Fort, décidé à ne revenir que lorsque ses idées seraient plus claires. Il devait trouver un moyen de maintenir sa promesse faite à Shiven'tiriss. Il lui avait pris les deux personnes qui lui avait tenu le plus à cœur, il devait trouver un moyen de se racheter ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu. Il le devait à Isilmë qui, ironiquement, il aimait plus que jamais il ne l'avait aimée. Déçu d'avoir gâché tout ce qu'elle aurait pu représenter. Ce qu'ils auraient pu être ensemble. Il marcha longtemps, le Soleil était presque entièrement levé lorsqu'il s'arrêta près d'une crête rocheuse où il s'effondra, à genoux, maudissant qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il provoquerait. Et il hurla, longuement, le hurlement bestial et déchirant d'un loup blessé mortellement.

À Fort Céleste, Isilmë, réveillé depuis un petit moment, s'était accoudé à la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre qui faisait face à la plus impressionnantes des vues sur les hauts pics glacés des Dorsales de Givre. Elle contemplait le lever de Soleil et les reflets orangés qu'il projetait sur les montagnes glacées. Un hurlement animal empreint d'une tristesse incroyable se répercuta en écho dans l'air matinal, jetant sur le panorama magnifique une aura bouleversante. Elle sentit ses entrailles se serrer sous le tourment que dégageait le son lointain. Cole, que l'affliction soudaine qu'elle ressentait avait guidé vers elle, apparut à ses côtés, le visage ravagé, reflétant l'accablement environnant :

-Le Loup se meurt, il sent son cœur s'éteindre.

Aveugle au sens des énigmatiques paroles du garçon esprit, Isilmë continua de fixer le vide de ses iris d'argent, écoutant les lamentations tristes qui résonnaient, étouffées par la distance.

 _Elfique :_

 _Andaran atish'an : Entre ici en paix._

 _Ir abelas : Je suis désolé._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour!_

 _Mes chapitres sont décidemment de plus en plus longs… Je vous promets que le prochain sera plus court et beaucoup moins lourd que celui-ci ou les précédents. De toute façon, les derniers paragraphes devraient suffire pour vous indiquer de quoi il retournera!_

 _Je réitère ma demande, chers lecteurs, il me ferait grand plaisir de connaître vos opinions concernant ma fic (un grand merci à ceux qui l'ont déjà fait). Je veux savoir ce que vous aimez, ce que vous aimez moins et même ce que vous détestez. Aidez-moi à m'améliorer, c'est mutuellement avantageux! Je vous remercie tous d'avance._

 _Surtout, merci de continuer à me lire._

 _RavenneLetha_

Il s'était promis de tout lui dire, tout lui révéler, mais il n'avait pas pu. Incapable de mettre plus de poids sur ses épaules qu'elle n'en portait déjà. Pourtant, Solas lui avait promis la vérité. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui en dévoiler l'ampleur inimaginable, se contentant d'effacer de son visage les marques d'esclavage qui, à ses yeux, souillait le beau visage de celle qui ignorait être issue des plus grandes lignées d'Arlathan. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui dévoiler sa trahison antique et ses actes égoïstes qui avaient engendrés cette marque mortelle au creux de sa main. Lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé pour la première fois depuis leur retour du Temple de Mythal, après qu'il ait passé plusieurs jours à fuir sa présence, avançant ne pas être remis des évènements, se terrant le plus souvent possible dans l'Immatériel, cherchant que faire, comment agir, il avait cru avoir la force nécessaire. Elle lui avait répété vouloir rétablir le monde d'antan, du temps d'Elvhenan et de ses beautés. Solas avait alors cru être en mesure de lui dévoiler jusqu'à quel point elle était en connexion directe avec ce qui était autrefois.

Encore une fois, il s'était fourvoyé.

Encore une fois, il s'était perdu dans ces yeux d'argent qui ne lui demandaient que d'aimer cette Elfe magnifique, fine et intelligente. Loin de tout, il avait voulu conserver l'espoir qu'il pourrait continuer. Pendant un instant, il s'était à nouveau égaré dans les dédalles de leur amour. Pour une dernière fois, il avait savouré ces lèvres exquises, caressé ce corps qui réclamait ses caresses. Il l'avait aimée, une dernière fois. Il était incapable de résister à l'attrait du plaisir que l'étreindre lui procurait. Puis, avant que leurs ébats n'aillent plus loin, il avait rompu le baiser, sentant sa gorge se serrer, retenant les larmes qui le guettaient.

Encore une fois, pour la dernière fois, il allait la faire souffrir. Mais les mots s'étaient coincés. Il devait remplir sa promesse, lui permettre de vivre heureuse pour le temps qui lui restait, le temps qui lui était compté. Et, pour que cela soit possible, il devait disparaître de sa vie. Elle ne devait jamais savoir qu'il était celui qui causerait sa mort, elle qui aurait pu être éternelle. En tant qu'Inquisitrice, elle demeurerait immortelle dans les légendes, mais sa nature Elven était à jamais altérée.

Les émotions contradictoires, le désir et la honte, se firent guerre à travers son âme entière.

Solas se sentait incapable de lui briser le cœur plus qu'il ne s'apprêtait à le faire déjà, de lui révéler le sort qu'il avait fait subir à son père, occasionnant inévitablement la mort de sa mère et, conséquemment, la sienne même. Et son vieil ami aurait pu soigner cette magie destructrice qui habitait le corps de celle qu'il avait pris pour une simple Dalatienne que des évènements inattendus avaient projetée à travers le Voile à Darse.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de la décevoir à ce point. Il devait l'autoriser à vivre sans se douter de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et de savoir jusqu'à quel point l'histoire avait souffert de sa fourberie maintenant légendaire parmi les Elfes. Ainsi, pour toute vérité, il lui offrit un visage dépourvu de vallaslins, le port de tête altier qui aurait pu s'élever au-dessus d'Arlathan au sommet d'une tour de cristal en des temps immémoriaux. Et, en la libérant de la relation qui les unissait, il lui octroyait la possibilité de refaire sa vie au côté de quelqu'un d'autre. De vivre aussi normalement que sa mission d'Inquisitrice lui permettait.

Il eut l'impression d'arracher une partie de son âme, de détacher une moitié de lui-même. Sa souffrance était la sienne. Ils étaient tous déchirés par la même douleur, la pire des douleurs, celle de perdre l'être en qui reposait toute leur amour, toute leur capacité d'aimer et d'être aimé. Le visage tordue par la souffrance de la séparation d'Isilmë, son amante, son amie la plus chère, l'Elfe qui avait ramené l'espoir de la grandeur en lui et qu'il avait éteint avant même le début de leur aventure ensemble, ce visage déformé par le chagrin lui était insupportable, enfonçant le dernier pieu dans le cercueil qu'il s'était forgé. Solas se détourna, ravagé. Jamais plus il ne pourrait aimer d'un amour pareil, car un être comme Isilmë était unique et n'avait son pareil nulle part ailleurs. Cette sagesse millénaire, il ne la pourrait lui trouver de semblable. Et il ne le voulait pas.

Fen'Harel était maintenant condamné à avoir aimé, adoré une femme qui était maintenant inaccessible. Isilmë devait refaire sa vie, sans que l'ombre triste du Loup Implacable plane à ses côtés, privée de la douleur de connaître le destin qui devait lui échoir. Il l'avait promis à Shiven'tiriss. Et il savait que, loin de lui et de la souffrance qu'il devait maintenant supporter, elle pourrait être heureuse.

Il l'avait laissée là, seule et déroutée, près de l'étang bordé de lotus noirs. Isilmë ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. En quelques instants, elle avait étreint amoureusement l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur et l'avait vu l'abandonnée, rompant le lien si fort qui les avaient unis. Il était devenu un étranger, un Elfe qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. En un instant, l'apostat était devenu distant. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'il l'aimait encore. Il s'était excusé de l'avoir distraite des buts de l'Inquisition, telle était la seule raison qu'il avait opposée à la suite de leur histoire. Les raisons de Solas avaient toujours été les siennes, mais Isilmë avait de la difficulté à saisir ce qui se cachait derrière celle-ci.

Elle avait perçu le même amour, la même tendresse dans ses yeux lorsqu'il l'avait regardée plus tôt, alors qu'elle lui avait rendue visite dans la rotonde. Et, l'immense tristesse que ses traits n'avaient pu s'empêcher de faire transparaître lorsqu'il l'avait quittée. Elle avait ressentie la douleur que lui arrachaient les paroles qui avaient mises un terme à leur relation. La jeune Elfe, déterminée mais patiente, se fit la promesse de découvrir, en temps voulu, ce qui avait pu provoquer cette réaction, ce qui avait conduit Solas à mettre un terme à leur relation. Elle ne pleurerait pas, pas tant qu'en elle résisterait un mince filet d'espoir de retrouver celui qu'elle aimait. Il lui avait souvent dit qu'elle avait la fougue et la détermination de la jeunesse et elle lui prouverait encore une fois. Sa volonté n'avait d'égale que son désir de le revoir à ses côtés tandis que, dans son esprit, les voix du Vir'Abelasan se faisaient écho, rappel incessant du moment proche qui l'opposerait à Corypheus.

L'inquisitrice, embourbée dans un labyrinthe inextricable de sentiments, retourna au Fort, refaisant seule le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru main dans la main avec Solas plus tôt cette journée-là. Ils devaient s'écouler plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne puisse se permettre de faire le point sur les paroles qui avaient alors été prononcées.

Ce furent des temps troublés pour la jeune Inquisitrice qui rencontra l'incarnation terrestre de Mythal en compagnie de Morrigan. Elle découvrit avec stupeur que celle qui représentait l'antique déesse elfique au temps du Thédas moderne n'était autre que la mère de la sorcière des terres sauvages de Korcari. Cette autre révélation devait aussi ébranler au plus haut point les convictions soudainement malmenées d'Isilmë. Il était déjà douloureux pour elle de savoir que ce que lui avaient dit son archiviste, ce que racontaient les Dalatiens, son peuple, concernant les vallaslins n'était que vérité déformée, voilà qu'elle découvrait que cette déesse décrite comme la meilleure d'entre toutes avait trouvé refuge dans un corps qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu croire digne de l'accueillir. Pas parce que celle qui l'abritait était une Humaine. Elle aurait pu comprendre le choix de l'hôte s'il avait été question d'un être d'une bonté d'âme sans égale ou d'une entité doté d'un sens moral irréfutable. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que Mythal choisirait une irascible sorcière habitée d'un violent désir de vengeance et, qui plus est, uniquement motivée par ses désirs et ses ambitions personnelles, pour accomplir sa mission.

Que la plupart la considère elle, Isilmë Lavellan, fière Elfe Dalatienne et mage de surcroit, comme étant l'Élue d'Andrasté l'avait ébranlée, mais au moins la cause que défendait l'Inquisition était juste et, de ce fait, le peuple lui avait attribuée des desseins divins. Elle ne pouvait s'expliquer comment une réelle divinité, une divinité qui remontait aux Elvens d'antan, avait pu accorder ses pouvoirs, sa bénédiction à une Humaine avilie par la soif de vengeance. Cette femme était une sorcière selon tout ce que ce terme entendait et sous-entendait. Et voilà que, alors qu'elle croyait pouvoir entrer en possession de connaissances qu'elle avait toujours souhaitée posséder, non pas par avarice, mais afin de pouvoir en faire profiter son peuple depuis trop longtemps dévalorisé, elle se retrouvait au service de cette femme fourbe. Elle ne pouvait concevoir que Mythal ait nourrit un désir de vengeance tellement grand envers les autres Dieux elfiques qui, selon les légendes, l'avaient assassinée, qu'elle ait décidé d'octroyer ce pouvoir, ce contrôle à Flemeth, femme ignominieuse et prête à tout pour atteindre le pouvoir qui la mènerait à la vie éternelle.

Et Solas qui n'était plus à ses côtés pour l'aider à y voir plus clair à travers les épreuves que l'infortune semait sans vergogne sur son chemin, prétextant qu'il ne voulait plus l'écarter de ses devoirs en tant qu'Inquisitrice. Jamais elle n'avait eu plus besoin de son oreille attentive et de ses conseils avisés que maintenant. Tout allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Elle n'avait pas encaissé un coup que les méandres du destin lui en assenaient un nouveau. Dire qu'il y avait à peine une année, elle se complaisait parfaitement du sort que lui réservait l'Archiviste du clan Lavellan en tant que première apprentie. Elle se souvenait de la joie qui l'avait envahie lorsque cette dernière lui avait annoncé qu'elle lui succèderait à la tête du clan lorsque, dans un avenir qui ne s'annonçait pas si lointain. L'Archiviste se faisait vieille et voyait en Isilmë une héritière sage et avisée. La jeune Elfe, accoudée au balcon qui était devenu son refuge, là où elle pouvait ressasser les derniers évènements et mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées tourbillonnantes, sourit à ce souvenir, un sourire rare depuis quelques temps.

L'avenir de tout Thédas pesait sur ses épaules. Tant de vies dépendaient d'elle, de ses décisions. Alors qu'elle avait parfois l'impression de perdre complètement l'emprise de sa propre destinée. Un profond soupir succéda au faible sourire qui s'était vite effacé de ses lèvres.

Isilmë n'était pas dupe, elle avait toujours ressentie au fond d'elle que Solas lui cachait quelque chose et, malgré tout ce qu'avait pu apporter en elle de déplaisirs le Vir'Abelassan, les connaissances qu'elle en avait acquises, bien qu'imprécises pointaient aussi en ce sens. Ce savoir ancien était, en biens des cas, intangibles, indéfinissables, uniquement des impressions, des sensations empruntées aux temps d'avant. Des sensations qui, bien souvent s'apparentaient à celui qui avait été son amant pour une raison qu'elle n'aurait su définir. La lecture parfaite qu'elle pouvait maintenant faire de la langue ancienne des Elvens pourrait peut-être l'éclairer à ce propos. Elle se promit de s'atteler à la tâche aussitôt que les journées de l'Inquisition seraient moins prenantes, même si cela signifiait devoir encore attendre.

Pour l'instant, elle devrait encore tolérer la présence, rassurante et remplie de supplice à la fois de Solas, la peine qui semblait émaner de son être et qui trouvait écho dans le regard d'Isilmë. Oui, elle accomplirait son devoir en tant qu'Inquisitrice aussi sagement et avec autant de conviction que ce à quoi on s'attendait d'elle. Elle serait la digne figure de proue qui guiderait ce puissant navire à travers les affres des épreuves qu'il surmontait sans broncher. Sans que le monde sache la tristesse qui l'habitait, tristesse d'avoir perdu celui qu'elle aimait, mais aussi tristesse d'avoir vu tant de ses plus intimes convictions être réduites à néant.

Elle avait cru au bienfondé des vallaslins, à l'honneur faite aux Dieux d'autrefois. Solas lui avait révélé qu'il s'agissait de marques d'esclaves, du déclin d'un peuple qui ne valait pas mieux que les pires régions de Tévinter.

Elle avait cru à ce que disaient les légendes elfiques, à la bonté sans nuances de Mythal. Flémeth lui avait montré une déesse motivée par un désir de vengeance sans nom.

Elle avait cru en l'amour immuable qui la liait à Solas. Il l'avait soudainement repoussée, craignant de nuire au destin que l'Inquisition lui réservait, à son destin à elle. Un destin qu'elle ne voulait pas rejeter, mais dans lequel elle avait toujours imaginé l'apostat, l'Elfe passionné par l'Immatériel qui, sous bien des aspects, lui ressemblait tant.

Les Dalatiens s'étaient-ils trompés à ce point? S'était-elle, elle-même, trompée à ce point? C'est dans de tels moments qu'elle aurait souhaité que sa mère, si sage, si éclairée, pleine de connaissances dont elle ne saurait jamais l'étendue réelle, puisse être encore vivante. Sage conseillère de celle qui, à peine sortie de l'enfance, lui semblait-il, devait maintenant régir la destinée d'un continent, d'un monde déjà déchiré depuis des siècles par des conflits intérieurs trop nombreux.

Un coup frappé à la porte de la chambre qui lui servait aussi de bureau la tira de ses doutes, la forçant à retrouver l'aplomb, le calme que tous lui connaissaient. Elle relégua ses questionnements dans une partie de son esprit où elle les extrairait plus tard, les étudierait à nouveau et leur chercherait des explications satisfaisantes. Elle jeta un regard résolu au loin, par-delà les Dorsales de Givres sur lesquelles le Soleil commençait à descendre, les baignant de reflets vermillon. Même si elle devait forcer la main du destin, elle le modèlerait à son image. Un destin où les Elfes retrouveraient une place enviable dans la société, à la suite de la marquise Briala, où l'ordre serait restauré à travers Thédas, mages et templiers vivants en paix, où le ciel ne brillerait plus d'une sinistre lueur verdâtre. Et où elle aurait à nouveau percé la carapace de Solas, entrant dans le monde de rêves qui était le sien, arpentant de nouveau l'Immatériel à ses côtés.

Ce destin, s'il le fallait, elle le forgerait de toute pièce.

D'un pas plein d'une détermination retrouvée, Isilmë traversa la pièce meublée de riches atours orlésiens et alla ouvrir la porte au commandant de l'Inquisition qui tenait à l'informer de toute urgence d'un rapport faisant état des déplacements des troupes armées en provenance des Terres sauvages d'Arbor qui avaient été malencontreusement retardées. Un résumé bref et concis, comme seul Cullen savait les rendre, mais tout de même préoccupant compte tenu des effectifs lourdement réduits que compterait Fort Céleste jusqu'au retour de ces troupes.

Cela faisait des semaines maintenant que Solas dressait un mur devant ses sentiments pour la remarquable Elfe qui avait partagé ses nuits. Et c'est alors qu'il croyait réussir que la maître-espionne l'envoyait renseigner en urgence l'Inquisitrice, qui s'était retirée dans ses appartements, à propos des derniers rapports concernant l'état du Voile qui se faisait soudain instable. Léliana considérait ces informations comme primordiales et l'apostat comme la personne la mieux placée pour les présentées à Isilmë dans toute leur complexité.

La dernière fois qu'il avait été face à face avec la jeune Elfe, il avait douloureusement mis fin à leur relation, conscient de ses fautes, de l'avenir qu'il avait irrémédiablement réduit à néant, s'engageant à lui accorder ce que Shiven'tiriss lui avait fait promettre. Solas était conscient que de se retrouver dans la chambre de l'Inquisitrice, si près de cette couche qu'ils avaient partagés, allait raviver les souvenirs aujourd'hui pénibles des ébats torrides qui s'y étaient déroulés, mais aussi ceux des moments d'intimité rares et privilégiés qui avaient été les leurs.

Alors qu'il gravissait les dernières marches qui le mèneraient au à l'entrevue redoutée, la voix de Cullen parvint aux oreilles de l'Elfe, étouffée par la porte de chêne massif laissée entrebâillée. Il leva la tête de ses pas qu'il avait fixés jusqu'à présent tout au long du trajet qui l'avait mené là, songeur, hésitant. Un étrange amalgame d'émotions le traversa en quelques instants à peine tandis qu'il s'arrêtait, figé. Qu'était-ce? De la peine, de l'amertume, une pointe de jalousie… Le tout enveloppé dans un voile de déception. L'avait-elle déjà remplacé?

Puis son esprit analysa les paroles qui lui parvenaient et il soupira de ses inquiétudes qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, fâché contre lui-même qui devrait, un jour ou l'autre, se faire à l'idée de lui avoir rendue sa liberté. Il avait ouvert la cage de l'oiseau aux atours célestes que pendant un trop court moment il avait fait sien. Il avait eu la chance immense et éphémère de l'avoir tenue dans ses bras, de lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille « _Ma vhenan_ ». Et maintenant l'oiseau merveilleux, le phénix d'Arlathan, étendait à nouveau ses ailes au-dessus d'un univers de possibles qui n'avait d'égal que sa grâce exquise. Le Loup devait se faire à l'idée que quelque d'autre, un jour, enfermerait de nouveau son bel oiseau. Elle devait refaire sa vie auprès d'un homme bon qui la soulagerait de la douleur des maux que lui, Solas, lui avait infligé, des maux incroyables dont il s'était égoïstement montré responsable.

Il devait chérir pendant de longues années l'image qu'il déroba dans l'embrasure de la porte de cette chambre vibrante des souvenirs envolés. Évanescente sous les rayons grenat du Soleil couchant, ses cheveux sombres agités par la douce brise d'un hiver clément, vêtue d'une robe simple dont les voiles de satins pâles irisés des reflets qui baignaient la scène valsaient autour d'elle, Isilmë souriait, un sourire doux, rassuré. Elle transpirait une aura éthérée, féérique. Souvenir cher à jamais gravé dans le cœur du Loup Implacable.

Devant elle, Cullen lui résumait les derniers rapports en provenance des troupes rapatriées depuis les Terres sauvages d'Arbor :

-L'effet de surprise dont nous avons bénéficiée a joué en notre faveur à tous les points de vue. Les pertes dans nos rangs sont minimes. Les soldats de l'Inquisition sont plus motivés que jamais à défendre votre cause et de plus en plus de recrues rallient notre camp. Tout le travail que vous avez accompli porte ses fruits, Inquisitrice. Plus que jamais.

-Vous me voyez ravie des nouvelles, Commandant. Je suis heureuse d'entendre que notre expédition se soit soldée par un bilan aussi positif. Et que nos troupes aient été à ce point épargnées. Cela me permettra de dormir sur mes deux oreilles, aussi pointues soient-elles, lança Isilmë d'un ton léger.

-Il y a bien longtemps maintenant que plus personne à travers Thédas ne porte attention à la forme de vos oreilles, lui répondit Cullen après avoir ri de bon cœur à cette pointe d'humour si rare alors qu'on savait l'affrontement contre Corypheus imminent. Pour eux, vous êtes l'Inquisitrice, l'espoir d'un retour à l'ordre et d'une ère de paix.

L'admiration transpirait dans ses paroles. Solas avait observé l'échange. Il n'avait vu là qu'un échanges polis entre deux collègues, des informations de dernière minutes, tout compte celles que Léliana l'avait chargé de transmettre. Il n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, aussi égoïste sa réaction soit-elle. Le jour où il surprendrait Isilmë dans les bras d'un autre, un homme qui jamais ne pourrait l'apprécier à sa juste mesure, ce que même lui n'était pas parvenu à faire, ce jour-là il ferait en sorte de s'être effacé depuis longtemps, tel les pensées lancinantes que Cole extirpait des âmes blessées.

L'apostat s'éclaircit la gorge tout en frappant calmement ses jointures sur le chêne massif en face de lui. Il eut la confirmation que la nouvelle de leur rupture n'avait pas encore atteint le Commandant lorsque celui-ci lança un regard entendu à Solas en passant devant lui après s'être excusé précipitamment d'avoir retenu l'Inquisitrice bien trop longtemps.

Ils étaient maintenant tous deux seuls dans la pièce luxueuse à la vue imprenable sur les sommets recouverts d'une neige éternelle. Un silence gêné s'était installé. Le regard du bleu des veilles d'orage se plongea dans les iris d'argent liquide au fond desquels il pouvait lire le trouble de celle qu'il aimait toujours, d'un amour qu'il devait maintenant dissimuler au mieux de ses capacités. L'apostat savait qu'il n'était pas le seul responsable des interrogations sentait émaner de la jeune Elfe, interrogations sur lesquelles il aurait pu la conforter pour la plupart, mais il ne pouvait s'attarder, il ne devait que s'en tenir au strict minimum s'il ne voulait pas se perdre à nouveau. Il la salua poliment d'un signe de tête formel.

-Léliana m'a chargé de vous transmettre le plus récent rapport concernant le Voile, l'informa placidement Solas. Il se fait plus fin que jamais à certains endroits où son instabilité est sans précédent. Elle m'a demandé de vous exposer la situation exacte de chaque région touchée par ce constat.

Il posa sur le bureau une carte de Thédas. L'Inquisitrice vint prendre place au côté de l'apostat à une distance timide pendant qu'il pointait les endroits à surveiller et décrivait l'état exacte des impacts de la fragilisation du Voile qui y avait été constatée. Les amants d'autrefois étaient maintenant étrangers, distants l'un de l'autre par l'espace et les sentiments. Et pourtant, leur désir mutuel au cours de cet échange platonique était palpable dans l'air chargé de la certitude que le dernier combat contre un magister qui avait fait le serment de devenir un Dieu était proche.

Le Loup Implacable, une fois la tâche que lui avait confiée Dame Rossignol accomplie, plia la carte annotée çà et là d'une écriture élégante, baigné par les rayons de la Lune qui s'était levée au cours de l'entretien que les précisions nécessaires pour bien représenté la situation avaient transformé en un long monologue.

-Avez-vous des questions, Inquisitrice?

Il se retrouva à nouveau submergé par ces prunelles incroyables et l'intelligence vive qui en emmenait. Ils demeurèrent un moment ainsi, le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre, comme il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Ils étaient habités à la fois par un malaise profond, mais aussi une impression étrange de sécurité retrouvée. Puis, Isilmë baissa la tête et secoua lentement la tête en signe de négation. À son habitude, le mage avait livré un discours détaillé et pertinent qui ne nécessitait aucune clarification.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Il me reste encore à transcrire le rapport final que je dois remettre à Dame Léliana et il se fait affreusement tard, la salua l'Elfe en s'inclinant légèrement avant de se diriger vers la porte, un poids en moins pesant sur ses épaules.

-Solas, attendez.

Le ton était impérieux. Il s'immobilisa, le visage soudain marqué par la tristesse qu'il avait jusque-là retenue captive. Toute sa posture reflétait le mal qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il se retourna lentement pour faire face à Isilmë et découvrir sur ses traits fins le même chagrin, mais aussi autre chose. De la détermination, la volonté intraitable qu'il lui connaissait et qui avait fait cruellement défaut tout au long de leur réunion où le froid de la nuit s'était peu à peu logé. Malgré l'avalanche d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher, Solas tenta de garder un ton aussi neutre que possible :

-Oui, Inquisitrice?

-Solas, sa voix mélodieuse était un étonnamment calme. Cessons cette mascarade, voulez-vous?

-Non, Inquisitrice, répondit celui qui avait été son amant. Je ne puis me permettre de vous écarter une nouvelle fois de votre route.

Les iris argenté se firent encore plus insistants, les sourcils d'ébène à l'arc gracieux s'arquèrent légèrement :

-Je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous avez murit longtemps la décision de mettre un terme à la relation qui nous unissait et que vous ne reviendrez pas sur vos paroles. Je ne veux pas non plus connaître les raisons qui vous ont poussées à cela. Elles vous appartiennent et je ne souhaite pas rouvrir mes propres plaies en vous questionnant à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir.

Elle le surprendrait toujours. Il ne pouvait encore que constater l'ampleur de sa sagesse, cette perspicacité dont il ne pourrait jamais mesurer toute l'étendue.

-Vous êtes et serez toujours mon ami, Solas. Nous n'avons pas à agir l'un envers l'autre comme de vulgaires étrangers. Nous me rappelons des nobles Orlésiens de famille en conflit forcés d'assister au même bal. Commencez par arrêter toutes ces marques de respect excessives ou je vous promets que, dès demain, je demande à Sera de vous trouver un titre digne de ce nom et de m'en tenir à tout jamais.

Une menace, aussi farfelue que déplaisante lorsqu'il en considéra les conséquences, qui fit sourire Solas.

-Et bien, j'avoue que cette mesure a de quoi me dissuader, Isilmë.

Ce nom qu'il n'avait pas prononcé, il lui semblait, depuis des lustres, roula comme du miel sur sa langue. Il se sentait mieux, plus à sa place, mais toujours coupable.

-Voilà qui est un bon début, approuva la jeune mage, soudain détendue.

Puis elle soupira, un soupir où on devinait des mois de fatigue, d'incertitudes, de désillusions accumulées. L'apostat attendit qu'elle poursuive, conscient du pan de fragilité que cette femme au destin légendaire que tous croyaient inébranlable, inatteignable manifestait subitement. Mais il la connaissait, il savait qu'elle surmonterait ses troubles et reprendrait l'aplomb qu'il lui savait, mais en dedans de lui, Solas était déchiré. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la conforter, calmer ses craintes, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle était là, belle et fragile, les paupières closes, ordonnant ses idées, reprenant courage. Il aurait voulu sentir ce long voile de cils contre sa joue, l'effleurant comme les plumes d'un oiseau blessé.

Et Isilmë reprit sa contenance, lui faisant face, majestueuse, emplissant de sa présence la distance qui les séparait. Ses paroles lui firent l'effet d'une douche glacée, un juste retour de balancier, pendant un instant il se demanda si elle n'en savait pas plus qu'il s'était douté avant de comprendre qu'elle se mettait tout simplement à nu, lui exposant les tourments qui étaient les siens en tant qu'Insquisitrice :

-Ce soir j'ai besoin d'un ami à qui parler. Il y a trop de choses en branle autour de moi, des choses sur lesquelles je n'ai aucun contrôle et dans lesquelles j'ai été bien souvent projetée contre mon gré. Je prends des décisions, certes, mais je ne peux jamais en définir les retombées, les résultats réels. Le déroulement des évènements m'échappe bien souvent, incertain et impossible à diriger, un tourbillon incessant. Une marque dont je ne savais rien si ce n'est qu'elle refermait les failles de l'Immatériel, un titre de messagère d'une déesse que je ne connaissais que de nom, la direction d'une organisation dont je mesure à peine l'ampleur et l'influence… Tout ça m'est tombé dessus sans que j'aie demandé quoi que ce soit. J'ai besoin de respirer un peu, d'avoir l'impression de décider réellement quelque chose, d'avoir le contrôle.

Elle s'approcha de Solas que ses paroles avaient frappé de plein fouet. Elle avançait, de plus en plus, réduisant la distance qui les avait séparés, leurs deux corps tout à coup si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient ressentir leur chaleur mutuelle.

Sans prévenir, Isilmë glissa sa main dans le pli du col de la tunique qui se croisait sur la poitrine du Loup Implacable et, doucement, mais fermement à la fois, elle l'attira vers elle, leurs lèvres si proches que leur souffle se mélangeait. Il sentait la chaleur des doigts longs et agiles de la jeune Elfe contre sa peau que seulement un mince tissu séparait de ce contact qu'il savait si doux, si agréable. Elle était dangereusement près. Il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir au désir qu'elle lui inspirait. Elle était là, aguicheuse, juste assez loin pour que tout son corps frôle le sien sans y toucher réellement, le seul contact direct était cette main impérieuse qui empêchait Solas de se dérober. Alors que l'apostat devait mobiliser toutes ses ressources afin de ne pas embrasser ces lèvres offertes, ne pas caresser ce corps désirable, savourant la proximité de cet océan d'argent dans lequel son regard s'était plongé, elle amplifia d'un cran ce qui était déjà insupportable, ses paroles projetèrent contre ses lèvres le souffle chaud et sucré, humide d'envie :

-Permettez-moi, au moins, de choisir du moment de notre dernière étreinte. Que ces instants volés pendant d'une certaine fête donnée à Fort Céleste, n'aient pas été les derniers. Si je dois mourir au cours du combat qui m'opposera sous peu à l'ennemi de toute une nation, faites que j'ai au moins pu goûter une dernière fois aux délices que vous m'avez fait connaître.

C'était plus que Solas ne pouvait en supporter. Ses lèvres éteignirent les dernières syllabes prononcées, alors que ses doigts s'aventuraient dans la chevelure dont la douceur n'avait d'égale que celle de cette peau d'un blanc d'albâtre dont le souvenir le faisait frémir. Il ne desserra pas son étreinte, ne quitta pas sa bouche de la sienne, comme s'il craignait soudain qu'elle retire sa demande. Le baiser dura longtemps, les amants redécouvrant le corps de l'être aimé. Lentement, Isilmë recula vers le lit moelleux qui les attendait. Elle s'y laissa tomber, voluptueusement, tandis que Solas l'enlaçant toujours, suivit sont mouvement pendant que leurs doigts se frayaient un chemin sous les vêtements de l'autres, à la recherche de la chaleur de leur peau embrasée.

 _Elfique :_

 _-Ma vhenan : Mon cœur_

 _*Oublie du chapitre précédent :_

 _-Quildaran : Quildë = Calme/patient et Aran=Roi d'où Roi Patient (termes en provenance du dictionnaire Quenya-Français de Tolkien)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Je ne voulais quand même pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps pour ce chapitre! Tel que prévu, une petite récompense pour tous ces longs, très longs chapitres que j'ai soumis à votre lecture dernièrement. Un petit (mais pas non plus court) chapitre classé M entre nos deux Elfes!_

 _Merci pour cette nouvelle review Damocles62. Je suis bien contente que mes descriptions (que j'adore écrire!) te plaisent. C'est justement de quoi j'avais un peu peur, que mes très longues élaborations en viennent par décourager les gens. Pour moi, le raisonnement de mes personnages, leurs motivations doivent être sans faille et je prends beaucoup de temps pour analyser les facettes de leurs personnalités et m'y coller le plus possible lorsque j'écris. Et oui, en ce qui a trait aux développements que j'ai apportés dans l'histoire de BioWare, je voulais pousser plus loin la piste mise en place dans DAI et j'avoue être assez fière du petit retournement de situation que j'ai concocté. Et, ce n'est pas fini, même s'il ne me reste que 3 ou 4 chapitres à peaufiner, j'ai encore quelques cordes à mon arc et je compte les exploiter au maximum._

 _Sur ce, petit appel à tous : comme cette fic devra être complète d'ici un mois et que je suis boulimique d'écriture, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de toute histoire que vous seriez intéressée à lire. J'ai comme une petite envie de faire une série de OS (M bien sûr), donc tout pairing intéressant sera pris en considération (je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Cullen/Morrigan, il me semble, ça pourrait être bien!)._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

 _Ravenne Letha_

Le regard pétillant, plein de malices, Isilmë avait tenu parole et pris le contrôle de la situation. Après s'être mutuellement dévêtus, enlacés sur l'édredon brodé de fils dorés, elle avait inversé les rôles, prenant une posture d'amazone au-dessus de son amant, promenant son intimité humide au-dessus de son membre gorgé de sang qui ne demandait qu'à pénétrer en elle. Solas savourait ses lèvres au goût de miel, ses baisers incessants, son excitation poussée à ses limites par la poitrine ferme qui suivait les mouvements de va-et-vient de la fougueuse Elfe au-dessus de lui, effleurant agréablement son torse. Joueuse, elle l'empêchait d'atteindre de ses doigts son corps bouillant, retenant les mains de l'apostat d'une poigne ferme contre le tissu délicat. Elle menait le jeu. Si ce devait être la dernière fois qu'il partageait sa couche, elle ferait de cette nuit le théâtre d'ébats mémorables. C'était son tour de le faire patienter avant de lui procurer les sensations voluptueuses qu'il attendait. Isilmë exacerbait son propre désir en entendant s'échapper les râles d'impatience de son amant.

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, leurs regards noyés de passion se croisèrent. Son attention détournée, la jeune Elfe ne porta plus autant attention qu'elle le devrait à l'emprise qu'elle maintenait sur les poignets de Solas qui libéra une main baladeuse destinée à explorer chaque parcelle accessible du corps qui exerçait sur lui une attraction intenable. Il se saisit d'un sein, titillant sa pointe durcie. Leurs râles de désir se confondirent dans leurs bouches unies en un baiser alangui. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, valsant au rythme des pulsions qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes. L'apostat pinçait doucement la peau fine des fesses de son amante, amplifiant le contact de son intimité contre son membre distendu, ardent. Il roulait des hanches afin d'atteindre ce petit point de chair gonflé de désir. Alors qu'il arrachait à Isilmë un gémissement de contentement, celle-ci rompit abruptement le baiser.

Avec surprise, il sentit les lèvres douces et enflammées descendre avec un appétit non contenu sur son torse, y déposant des baisers bouillants. Savourant le souffle chaud qui caressait sa peau, passant de son torse, à son ventre, puis à son sexe déjà galvanisé par la chaleur humide de l'antre qu'il souhaitait plus que jamais habiter de toute sa longueur. Elle parcourut le membre gonflé de baiser à peine perceptible si ce n'avait été de la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses lèvres gourmandes. Les doigts agiles de la mage parcouraient tour à tour ses cuisses et son entrejambe, les chatouillant de caresses superficielles, y promenant délicatement ses ongles, effleurement exquis.

Solas retint à peine un glapissement surpris, mais comblé lorsqu'elle engloutit d'un seul coup sa longueur dans sa bouche. Ses mains maintenant libres se crispèrent, empoignant violemment l'édredon, sous les vagues de plaisir que lui procurait la langue agile qui explorait sa masculinité dans toute son ampleur. Les paupières closes, savourant avec délectation le membre offert frémissant de désir, Isilmë profitait de l'effet que cela produisait sur son amant. D'ordinaire si réfléchit, si étudié, son corps entier était agité de convulsions de contentement, poussé vers la félicité par ces assauts répétés autour du membre dont la belle Elfe caressait maintenant la base d'une main alors qu'elle enfonçait goulument son extrémité dans sa gorge.

Alors qu'il se sentait sur le point d'atteindre la félicité, le paroxysme, Solas se redressa, lui souleva le menton, incitant sa jeune amante à laisser un moment de repos afin de prolonger leurs ébats. Il voulait que cet instant se prolonge jusqu'au petit matin s'il le fallait. Lui importait peu le rapport qu'il se devait de retranscrire. Peut-être Léliana serait-elle étonnée par la concision inhabituelle du papier qu'il lui présenterait, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'élaborer une excuse convenable pour expliquer les lacunes de ce qu'il lui remettrait. La conjoncture des choses avait fait en sorte, qu'en cette nuit sereine, seules les lèvres de baie qu'il savourait avec avidité lui importaient. L'avenir avait perdu tout son sens, balayé ses craintes et sa peine.

Isilmë avait repris place au-dessus de lui, étendue sur le corps bouillant de l'apostat qui maintenait son visage entre ses mains, tel un joyau précieux, l'empêchant de s'éloigner un tant soit peu. Elle promenait ses doigts sur les rares cicatrices qui couraient sur les bras de l'Elfe. Moment de repos qui devait être de courte durée.

La faisant passer sous lui, Solas se saisit de la poitrine délicieuse, malaxant tendrement la peau fine sur laquelle les rayons d'une Lune pleine et généreuse miroitaient. Il éloigna son visage de façon à pouvoir immortaliser à tout jamais cette image dans son esprit; ce visage haletant de plaisir, les yeux mi-clos, bordés du rideau délicat de ses cils, ces joues que leurs ébats avaient merveilleusement rougies, l'océan de ces cheveux du noir le plus pur étendus, épars tout autour d'elle.

Il planta à nouveau un baiser passionné sur les lèvres désirables, glissant un doigt dans l'intimité exposée, ruisselante de désir. L'apostat apprécia le gémissement qui effleura ses propres lèvres tandis que son amante arquait le dos d'une façon si provocante qu'il ne put se retenir d'abandonner sa bouche au profit de la poitrine qu'il voyait se courber son lui. Il intensifia ses mouvements de va-et-vient dans l'antre secret déjà abondamment mouillé, y insérant un autre doigt, mordillant doucement un sein à la pointe agréablement durcie. Les ongles d'Isilmë lui lacéraient le dos, laissant des sillons visibles sur ses épaules, emportée par les affres du plaisir, elle ne mesurait par l'intensité de ses griffures qui devaient laisser de minces cicatrices, un souvenir de leur dernière étreinte. Elle poussa un cri d'extase, assez fort pour avoir réveillé au moins quelques soldats campant dans la cours de Fort Céleste.

Solas continua à stimuler le plaisir de la jeune Elfe, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente atteindre son l'apogée, que des spasmes de bonheur se rependent à travers le corps magnifique, appréciant les vagues de contentement qui la parcourait. La sueur ruisselait sur son front qui n'était plus marqué des vallaslins pourpre. Elle était plus belle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue, resplendissante de bonheur.

Le même sourire joueur que précédemment se dessina sur les lèvres de baie. Isilmë poussa gentiment son amant à s'allonger sur le dos, encore tremblante de la jouissance qu'il lui avait procurée.

-À votre tous maintenant, lui lança-t-elle avec ce sourire en coin sensuel qui aurait suffi à donner une érection à n'importe quel homme.

Elle s'étendit à ses côtés, laissant retomber l'allégresse qui l'avait submergée. Prenant le membre dur de son amant dans le creux de sa main, l'Inquisitrice commença à le caressa avec de plus en plus de conviction. Lui arrachant les râles de volupté qui l'excitait tant. Elle embrassait ces lèvres aimées qui lui avaient tant manquées. La jeune Elfe se sentait invincible, protégée de toute menace extérieure alors qu'elle partageait peut-être le dernier moment d'intimité qui l'unirait à cet homme qui n'avait son pareil nulle part ailleurs à Thédas, l'âme sœur qui lui ferait tant défaut.

Isilmë ralentit la cadence, cherchant à allonger les minutes, à les transformer en heures, repoussant la fin de leur intimité dans ses derniers retranchements. Solas lança sur elle un regard tendre dans lequel on pouvait lire les dernières étincelles de leur bonheur commun. Il caressa délicatement la joue blanche débarrassée des marques d'esclavage qui avaient à peine camouflé cette splendeur millénaire; l'Elven qui ignorait tout de sa noble appartenance brillait d'un éclat éternel alors qu'il attirait ses lèvres à lui dans un long baiser amoureux. Tous deux avaient les yeux fermés, enfouis dans leurs pensées. Une larme atteignit la bouche de l'apostat, y répandant son goût salé.

Il s'écarta un peu, l'âme bouleversée par les prunelles inondées de larmes qui lui faisaient face. Il l'attira à lui, elle plongea son visage humide au creux de son cou, appuyant sa joue sur son épaule. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle versait silencieusement les larmes qu'elle avait gardées jusque-là, laissant s'écouler toutes ses craintes d'un avenir incertain. Il la berçait doucement, la laissant libre de libérer son âme malmenée. Une larme roula sur la joue de l'apostat et vint se perdre dans la chevelure noire dont il gravait l'odeur florale à jamais dans ses pensées. Isilmë passa une main sur son visage, y chassa les traces des pleurs qui l'avaient assaillies et se redressa, rivant un regard encore gorgé de tristesse sur Solas :

- _Yan vara?_

(Pourquoi partir?)

La question qu'il avait tant redoutée, la question à laquelle elle ne voulait pas vraiment avoir de réponse, car elle savait qu'aucune ne la satisferait.

- _Telanadas._

(Rien n'est inévitable.)

C'était la seule explication que Solas pouvait lui fournir. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à briser le cœur d'Isilmë encore davantage. Il passa à nouveau une main tendre sur la joue encore humide des larmes qui y avaient déferlée. Il l'attira à nouveau à lui, appuyant son front contre le sien, entourant son visage de ses mains protectrices :

- _Sahlin, vir sumeil._

(En ce moment, nous sommes proches/liés.)

Fen'Harel aurait tant voulu lui révéler tout ce qu'elle représenterait toujours à ses yeux, tous les espoirs inavoués qu'elle avait incarnés, combien elle compterait à tout jamais, comment une Dalatienne avait conquis le cœur du plus narcissique des Dieux elfiques jusqu'à ce qu'il s'oublie lui-même.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi longtemps, la jeune Elfe avait posé une main sur celle de son amant, le retenant captif de la chaleur de sa joue, enveloppée de son contact rassurant. Il scrutait la peine dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, la partageant, la comprenant.

Au bout d'un certain temps, alors que leurs âmes, sans être apaisées, s'étaient calmées, avaient trouvé un peu de réconfort dans la douleur de l'autre, la voix d'Isilmë s'éleva, complainte mélodieuse dans une nuit désillusionnée :

- _Ar isalan na, Solas. Vyn tualatha ha'lam melana._

(J'ai besoin de vous, Solas. Aimez-moi, une dernière fois.)

Elle avait retrouvé son aplomb, mais le chagrin hantait encore ses traits. Solas la fit rouler sous lui, déposant de délicats baisers sur le visage aimé, effleurant à peine sa peau de ses lèvres; savourant le contact qui, ils le savaient tous deux, prendrait fin trop tôt. Les amants éphémères profitaient une dernière fois de la chaleur l'un de l'autre, la flamme ravivée pour l'espace d'une nuit volée, une dernière étreinte qui scellerait leur amour, mais marquerait aussi leur séparation inéluctable.

-Clair-de-Lune, lui murmura Solas à l'oreille, d'un ton débordant d'affection.

Au début de leur aventure, avant même qu'ils ne partagent l'amour qui les avaient unis, l'apostat avait apprécié voir leurs amis déboussolés lorsqu'il s'adressait à l'Inquisitrice en traduisant son prénom chantant dans la langue commune. Ceux-ci n'eurent aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il attribuait ce qu'ils considéraient comme un surnom charmant à la belle Elfe. Certes, ses yeux luisaient du même éclat que l'astre nocturne quand il atteignait sa plénitude, mais comment ce faisait-il qu'elle s'était reconnu immédiatement la première fois où Solas s'était adressé à elle en ces termes? Ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs lui-aussi bien surpris à l'époque.

Leur petit groupe venait à peine de mettre les pieds dans les Marches Solitaires à la recherche d'un Mère de la Chantrie prête à leur apporter son concours. Dès lors, il avait appris que les connaissances que possédait la fière représentante du clan Lavellan dépassaient tout ce qu'il avait jusque-là connu chez les représentants de son peuple. Il l'avait découverte petit à petit, elle avait apprivoisé le Loup Implacable. Elle, Isilmë, Clair-de-Lune qui projetait sa lueur brillante sur la nuit de Thédas, sur les ténèbres de tout un peuple. Elle dissipait ses doutes et lui redonnait espoir.

Mais celui qui dissipait ses doutes à elle, qui lui redonnait espoir l'abandonnait irrémédiablement. Le Loup avait abandonné sa place aux côtés de la Lune. Elle flottait maintenant loin au-dessus de lui. Ne lui restait plus qu'à hurler, se languissant des temps passés, des occasions ratées, du sort fatal qui devait être le leur.

Il déposa un baiser mélancolique sur les lèvres de l'Elfe trop jeune pour qu'il ait le cœur de lui révéler de destin tragique qui l'attendait inévitablement. « _Ma vhenan_ ». Les mots se bousculaient, cherchant désespérément à franchir la bouche de Solas, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller à toute la douleur qui ne souhaitait qu'à se manifester, à s'extérioriser. Il donnerait à Isilmë ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, une dernière étreinte, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à poursuivre leur histoire plus avant. C'était là que leurs chemins devaient se séparer, sinon tout ce qui les attendrait serait crainte, souffrance et regret.

Il l'enveloppa de ses bras, unissant une dernière fois leurs bouches dans un baiser passionné, leurs langues dansant leur dernière valse. Le désir se raviva, les deux corps réagissant à l'unisson à la soif de l'autre. Le bassin d'Isilmë recommença son roulement impatient contre le bas-ventre de l'apostat. Il écarta doucement les jambes fuselées, s'insérant en elle, lentement, longuement. Profitant de la caresse que procurait sur son membre durci par le désir chaque parcelle de l'intimité de la belle Elfe. L'étreinte dura longtemps. Tour à tour, des larmes pleines de la plus grande des souffrances et des gémissements débordant d'un plaisir incomparable se succédaient, resserrant leur étreinte, comme si leur deux corps avaient voulu ne faire qu'un. Ils évoluaient en parfaite symbiose.

Les mouvements de bassin de Solas recevaient tous une réponse immédiate, les parois de ses murs se resserraient de plus en plus autour de son sexe qui s'enfonçait profondément, de plus en plus vite entre les lèvres qu'il avait été le seul à franchir, cet antre qu'il avait modelé pour qu'elle l'englobe parfaitement, qu'elle se contracte autour de lui avec le même désir qu'il avait à la remplir. À plusieurs reprises, il ralenti le rythme, repoussa les adieux. À chaque fois, il enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux d'ébène à l'odeur enivrante qui s'étalaient, réconfortants, tout autour des épaules d'Isilmë et y versait les larmes qu'il avait refoulées, des larmes déchirantes. Chaque fois, la belle Elfe prenait sa tête entre ses mains et guidait ses lèvres aux siennes. Ils étaient emportés par les émotions sans cesse changeante de cette nuit où tout s'achevait.

Lorsque la semence de l'apostat s'écoula à l'intérieur de son amante en un flot continu, que sa chaleur s'immisça au plus profond de son corps, ils sentirent tous deux les vagues d'un violent orgasme simultané les envahir; étouffant leurs cris de plaisir dans un long baiser passionné, le dernier qu'ils échangeraient alors. Leurs chairs vibrant encore de contentement des heures durant.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant des quelques heures qui précédaient l'aube pour reposer leurs être épuisés, endoloris par les épreuves. Tandis que sa bien-aimée s'enfonça dans un profond sommeil, ses inquiétudes apaisées dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, qui l'enveloppait d'une aura protectrice, Solas ne pouvait se résoudra à s'endormir. Chérissant les derniers instants où il pourrait savourer le contact de cette peau douce contre la siennes, caressant le jais de ces cheveux semblables à la soie. Profitant de cette présence merveilleuse à ses côtés qu'il avait servi à perdre.

Lorsqu'au petit matin, la cuisinière de l'Inquisition, comme à son habitude, entra dans la pièce, portant religieusement le plateau du petit-déjeuner qu'elle délivrait elle-même et déposait sans exception sur le bureau de l'Inquisitrice, elle sursauta légèrement en apercevant les deux Elfes enlacés sous les couvertures. S'empressant de placer les victuailles bien en vue sur le meuble massif, accélérant encore plus le pas lorsque son regard croisa les yeux semblables à une veille d'orage violent du mage; des yeux, il lui sembla alors, menaçants. Les vêtements épars sur le sol ne laissaient aucun doute sur les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la pièce plus tôt dans la nuit. Mais Solas n'en avait cure. En ce moment précis, tous les serviteurs de Fort Céleste pouvaient bien répandre les rumeurs les plus farfelues à leur sujet, il goûtait alors la présence contre son torse nu qui s'évaporerait bientôt, la présence de celle qu'il avait aimé. La fin d'une histoire qui aurait pu être si belle, parfaite.

Et la cuisinière courut dans les quartiers des serviteurs, couinant à qui mieux mieux, corroborant les rumeurs qui circulaient depuis un certain temps à travers Fort Céleste. Elle apporta la nouvelle à un noble Orlésien en visite, qui, déjà curieux face à la rumeur, la voyant confirmée, fit se propager le bruit d'un éventuel mariage. Il n'aurait jamais pu plus se fourvoyer.

 _Elfique : j'ai intégré les traductions au texte, je trouvais que c'était plus ergonomique, plus fluide. Vous avez aimé?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour,_

 _Vous comprendrez le retard qu'a pris la parution de ce chapitre en constatant que, et oui!, il est encore plus long que les précédents!_

 _Voilà donc ma version, mon impression de ce qu'aurait dû être la fin du DLC Intrus. Mais sachez que ma fic n'est pas encore finie. Il me reste encore quelques chapitres afin que ma romance ne trouve sa conclusion véritable._

 _J'espère que ces lignes, pleines d'une liberté encore plus grande que précédemment vis-à-vis de l'histoire mise en scène par BioWare, saurons vous captiver autant que j'ai pris plaisir à les imaginer et à les représenter._

 _Encore merci, Damocles62 pour tes reviews qu'il me fait toujours plaisir de lire! Je ne peux te répondre plus avant en ce qui a trait à tes suppositions au risque de spoiler ma propre fic._

 _Merci et bonne lecture tout le monde. Fen'Harel enansal!_

La route jusqu'à Halamshiral s'était faite sans heurt, quoique l'ambiance régnant sur le groupe ait été plus pesante qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis maintenant deux longues années. Années pendant lesquelles Thédas avait évolué dans un contexte de paix relative, mais de paix du moins; malgré les conflits millénaires qui semblaient ne pas vouloir céder, vouloir persister même après la mort définitive du magister doublé d'une engeance qui avait longuement terrorisé le continent. L'Inquisitrice Elfe avait mis un terme au climat de terreur que Corypheus avait répandu; elle avait réduit à néant les prétentions de celui qui voulait être Dieu, vainquant celui qui se disait immortel et s'était cru invulnérable. Elle était entrée dans la légende, éternellement les bardes chanteraient sa saga, propageant l'histoire de sa victoire mythique, de ce jour qui, pour Isilmë, avait à la fois été marqué du plus grand des soulagements, d'une délivrance incroyable, ultime récompense de la quête qui avait été la sienne, mais aussi par une désolation sans nom, la perte incompréhensible et inaltérable de celui qu'elle avait aimé.

Solas s'était volatilisé, sans explications, sans un regard en arrière, sans même laisser un signe qui aurait pu éclairer l'héroïne de tout un peuple, la championne des Elfes, sur les intentions insondables qui l'avait poussé à s'évaporer dans la nature, à disparaître comme si jamais il n'avait réellement existé. Vaines, les expéditions menées par les agents de Léliana partis à sa recherche, avaient toutefois mis à jour certaines informations troublantes qui jetaient une ombre opaque sur l'apostat disparu, sur ce qu'il avait dit être, les motivations qui avaient été les siennes. N'ayant pas pris la peine, à l'époque de l'explosion du Saint Temple Cinéraire, d'explorer plus avant les origines qu'avaient présentées Solas aux fondateurs de l'Inquisition alors naissante, l'anachronisme que représentait son village natal, village disparu dans les archives, retracés habilement par des agents ayant fait des rapprochements entre certaines localisations antiques aux noms délétères, il s'avéra que la localité mentionnée par le mage avait été rasée depuis des siècles. Une autre tache sombre sur le tableau qui dépeignait maintenant celui qui avait partagé la couche d'Isilmë.

Malgré les preuves tangibles de visées cachées, non avouables, qu'avait indubitablement nourries Solas, la jeune Elfe ne pouvait se résoudre à le voir comme quelqu'un d'autre que comme l'âme sœur qu'elle avait vue en lui. Peu lui importait que Léliana lui ait conseillée de ne pas mettre autant d'énergie qu'elle le faisait dans les espoirs vains qu'elle entretenait de savoir ce qu'il était advenu, de connaître les raisons qui avaient guidées Solas, peu lui importait que la maître-espionne lui ait suggéré qu'il ne voulait de toute évidence pas qu'on le retrouve, Isilmë s'était promis de comprendre pourquoi il l'avait abandonnée.

Les dernières images qu'elle gardait de celui qui avait été son seul amant étaient celles de ses traits ravagés par la tristesse alors qu'il tenait entre ses mains, de la manière avec laquelle il aurait porté un compagnon mortellement blessé, l'orbe détruit de Corypheus, l'orbe elfique qu'il aurait tant voulu sauver. Une tristesse incommensurable. Maintenant, tellement de questionnements s'étaient élevés un après l'autre concernant Solas qu'elle en venait à se demander la raison exacte de cette peine qu'elle avait capturée. Était-ce seulement dans un but nostalgique d'étude d'un objet ancien, un orbe dont les origines remontaient au temps révolu d'Arlathan? Isilmë ne pouvait plus qu'en douter.

Elle avait espéré pouvoir profiter des mois plus tranquilles qui succèderaient à sa victoire, à la défaite de Corypheus aux mains d'une vulgaire Dalatienne qu'il avait grossièrement sous-estimée pour lourdement en payer le prix, l'Inquisitrice avait voulu se plonger dans les échos du Vir'Abelassan qui résonnaient alors dans son esprit afin de trouver de potentielles explications entourant Solas et ses agissements présents et passés. Toutefois, pour une autre raison qui demeurait elle-aussi d'une obscurité indicible, les voix qui l'avaient guidées jusqu'à son triomphe face à un dragon qu'on avait cru archidémon, les voix antiques s'étaient trop vite dissipées. Elle ne les avait plus depuis ressenties.

Certes, Isilmë conservait en elle les connaissances des Elvens d'autrefois et de ceux qui leur avaient succédés qu'ils avaient confiées à la Source des Lamentations, mais la certitude qu'elle avait que plus jamais ces voix ne s'insinueraient en elle réveillait des sentiments mitigés. Oui, elle se sentait immensément soulagée d'avoir été libérée de l'emprise que Mythal, ou plutôt celle que la Déesse elfique avait choisie comme hôte, avait exercée sur elle, mais en même temps, elle avait appris à apprécier la présence des échos antiques dans ses pensées, l'avait même trouvée, par moment, rassurante. Et maintenant que les voix s'étaient éteintes, elle ne pouvait plus espérer y trouver des éléments qui auraient pu mettre en lumière les motivations qui avaient été celles de Solas. Au fil des mois qui avaient vu leur amour s'épanouir et même avant cela et ce qui l'avait poussé à partir, maintenant ce savoir semblait lui être interdit.

Elle ne gardait qu'une seule certitude concernant ces échos vivaces devenus muets : quelque chose était arrivé à Flemeth, la sorcière des Terres sauvages qui avait portée en elle le pouvoir et le souvenir de Mythal. Quelque chose de fatal. Le soulagement qu'elle avait pu lire, qui transpirait sans conteste de tout l'être de Morrigan pendant les jours qui suivirent la disparition des voix et précédèrent le départ de l'apostate des rangs de l'Inquisition, semblait corroborer cette impression.

Et, deux longues années plus tard, où tant de questionnements étaient demeurés sans éclaircissements satisfaisants, l'Inquisition avait été sommée de se rendre à Halam'shiral, convoquée au Conseil Exalté qui allait y prendre place, présidé par la Divine Victoria. Malgré le conflit d'intérêt que représentait cette position pour la chercheuse qui avait elle-même été un des membres fondateur de l'organisation dont l'objectif avait été de rétablir l'ordre à Thédas, le continent entier portait une grande confiance en la capacité de jugement de Cassandra. On la savait apte à prendre une décision éclairée quant à l'avenir de ce qui, aux yeux de certains, représentait une armée à l'ampleur dangereuse.

Malgré le respect et l'influence qu'avait su s'attirer Isilmë, le pouvoir qu'elle tenait maintenant au creux de la main, bien que cette main soit d'une droiture avérée et motivée par un désir de maintien de la paix sans conteste, ce pouvoir qu'elle détenait avait atteint un niveau que personne n'aurait pu prévoir. Un niveau qui inspirait la crainte de certaines couches sociétales qui voyaient en l'Inquisitrice Elfe une menace potentielle face à leur propre pouvoir, leur propre autorité. Bien que personne ne se risquait à la qualifier de parvenue, la jalousie et la frustration face au respect qu'elle inspirait à travers Férelden et Orlaïs et même au-delà avaient atteint un point où même les exploits accomplis ne pouvaient exempter l'Inquisition de mettre carte sur table et exposer ses intentions futures devant le Conseil Exalté que se voyait obligé de convoquer la nouvelle Divine.

C'est au cœur de cette atmosphère de craintes incertaines, de doutes xénophobes face à des conflits, des préjugés millénaires, que fut conviée Isilmë en Halamshiral, capitale d'Orlaïs qui n'avait d'elfique que son nom et ses serviteurs. Capitale évitée, voire onnie, du peuple qui l'avait vue naître et croître jusqu'à accéder au statut d'Inquisitrice de toute une nation, une nation Shemlen, selon les rites issues des Elvens de la regrétée Arlathan dont seul Solas, l'amant perdu qu'elle regrettait tant, semblait avoir capturé les derniers soupirs.

Ce furent sous des clappements de mains amalgamés d'une hypocrisie sourde que la noble Dalatienne, dont la beauté transcendait les peuples de Thédas, les âges et l'au-delà, par son âme pure et digne, mais aussi sa grâce sans nom comparable, qu'Isilmë, Inquisitrice et Elfe, descendit devant le siège même du trône d'Arlanthan du Halh rouge qui lui avait fièrement servit de monture, de Fort Céleste jusqu'à la capitale orlésienne. Ses longues boucles lâchées volant, éparses sous le vent marin, elle fit face aux conseillers féreldiens et orlésiens, vent de poupe dans une voile imployable qui avait connue des vents bien plus redoutables, ceux de l'ambition et de la fourberie démesurées, mais aussi le vent d'un amour pur, sans nom, et pourtant interdit, par la tradition et le devoir. Cette cascade de cheveux d'ébène, ce regard d'argent confiant et rassurant, alors qu'elle mettait pied élégamment au côté de cette monture réputée indomptable resteraient à jamais inscrits dans les registres et les toiles d'Halamshiral, indescriptibles sensations glorieuses impossibles à fidèlement représenter.

Celle qui n'avait, au départ, qu'été destinée à être l'Archiviste du clan Lavellan pour le siècle à venir s'était vue décerner un titre qui allait bien au-delà de ses compétences selon certains. Et pourtant, elle avait su prouver le contraire. En chef avisée, elle avait mené une organisation, en laquelle aucun noble n'aurait au départ pariée, jusqu'au rang de victorieuse face à l'engeance immonde qui avait terrorisée un continent entier. Elle avait su ériger et être la force sous laquelle tout ce même continent avait su se rallier, cette force calme mais implacable sous laquelle on avait su compter. Cette puissance sur qui certains avaient jeté une aura de peur, une ombre menaçante. Cette force qui devait maintenant répondre de son propre futur.

Isilmë caressa l'encolure du fidèle Halh qui l'avait guidée à travers des immondices sans nom, mais aussi des victoires, des triomphes auxquels elle n'aurait jamais crus parvenir. Puis, d'un mouvement convaincu bien qu'empli d'une mélancolie infinie, allant bien au-delà de tout ce qu'aucun noble d'Orlaïs avait pu jusque-là ressentir, une mélancolie et une lassitude dont seulement quelques privilégiés pouvaient alors saisir l'ampleur, les iris d'argent de l'Inquisitrice se plongèrent dans cette foule allègre, rompue par les scandales en tout genre mais bien peu accoutumée aux réels enjeux qui seraient maintenant débattus en Conseil Exalté. C'était l'avenir même de l'organisation qui avait combattu pour assurer un avenir à leur continent qui serait décidé. Ainsi que celui du destin de l'Elfe sauvage, de la Dalatienne qui, aux yeux des nobles orlésiens, était de bien modeste extraction. Une sauvageonne qui, malgré le charisme qu'on ne pouvait lui nier, s'était, tout compte fait, trouvée au bon endroit, au bon moment. Alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait eu l'audace de prendre les décisions qu'elle avait eu le courage de prendre.

Isilmë Lavellan, la Dalatienne. Un seul être vivant connaissait la vérité sur les origines incroyables que l'Inquisitrice ignorait elle-même.

Et ce fut dans une hypocrisie totale que celle qui avait tout donné dans le but de sauver leur continent reçut une salve d'applaudissement alors qu'avec une élégance héritée des siècles passés elle franchissait le hall du Palais Impérial contrôlé non pas par l'Empereur officiellement proclamé, mais par la noble marquise Elfe qu'Isilmë avait habillement placée en position d'autorité au-dessus de Gaspard de Châlons, prétendant légitime du trône qu'avait occupé Célène. Un trône qui, selon la majorité des Orlésiens, était contrôlé par une imminence humaine. Ce que se plaisait alors à corroborer Brialla, alors que tous les nobles de haut rang connaissaient son incroyable emprise sur l'Empereur, son influence totale.

Mais les préjugés et la jalousie étaient des ennemis redoutables.

Même lorsque l'héroïne de Thédas s'excusa poliment de devoir quitter pour des raisons urgentes le Conseil, même lorsqu'elle apporta aux yeux de tous les preuves d'un conflit d'origines Qunaris après avoir découvert un de leurs guerrier mort aux alentours trop proches du Palais d'Hiver pour que cela ait l'air d'un hasard, les rumeurs se firent véhémentes.

Mais Isilmë, au fils des ans, s'était faite à l'idée qu'on pouvait bien l'accuser à tort d'à peu près tous les crimes uniquement en se fiant à la forme de ses oreilles. Bien que cette affirmation se soit révélée de plus en plus fausse à travers le continent, les nobles et nobliaux de tout acabit se faisaient toujours un malin plaisir à dévaloriser celle qui aurait, de toute évidence, pu être la servante qui leur aurait apporté leur petit déjeuner. C'était bien mal la connaître. Jamais la magnifique Dalatienne n'aurait pu accepter être soumise à la volonté d'un seigneur quelconque. Sa volonté n'avait d'égale que ses idéaux.

Alors que ce qui n'avait d'abord semblé qu'être une tentative inexplicable du Qun de perturber le Conseil Exalté révéla quelque chose de bien plus grand, de bien plus dangereux et perturbant, une peur sourde s'insinuait dans l'esprit d'Isilmë. Dès le premier Eluvian franchit, dès les premiers pas foulés sur le sol éthéré de la Croisé des Chemin, la marque qu'elle portait, ce flamboiement qui faisait maintenant partie de sa peau, de son être, l'assailli d'une douleur crue, une douleur qui la paralysait totalement, inhumaine, effroyable. Et la certitude qui l'avait toujours suivie, cette certitude qu'elle avait pendant un temps négligée alors qu'elle s'était concentrée sur une cause qu'elle avait menée et représentée, refit surface dans son esprit, terrorisante. Ce flamboiement verdâtre, l'Ancre laissée par l'orbe elfique, la consumerait entièrement un jour prochain, plus tôt, bien plus tôt qu'elle n'aurait su l'imaginer. Les entrailles nouées, le cœur lourd, elle poursuivit le chemin qui devait être le sien, démantelant une conspiration Qunari, visitant des lieux qu'elle n'avait jamais cru possible, à la beauté oubliée, évanescente et redoutable.

Et aucun orlésien digne de ce nom n'eut jamais écho de la rencontre incroyable, des révélations qui dépassaient les âges, qui eurent lieux dans les confins de la zone grise qui reliait les Eluvians à la fois au monde réel, à ce qui était tangible, et à l'Immatériel, ce que seulement certains rêveurs privilégiés avaient eu la possibilité de percevoir au cours des siècles. Ces évènements qui réunirent les amants improbables, les amants maudits que l'Inquisition avait, envers et contre tous, réunis, restèrent secrets, dissimulés à la connaissance du commun des mortels, connus uniquement par l'entourage proche, restreint, qui avait su gagner la confiance totale d'Isilmë, Elfe au destin plus grand que nature, au cour de ses pérégrinations.

Jamais personne autre que ce cercle limité ne prit connaissances des paroles qui s'échangèrent entre la jeune mage et Fen'Harel, Dieu de l'antique Arlathan, lorsque la course poursuite pris fin et que plus aucun miroir ne sépara leur réunion inespérée, trop hâtive, que tant d'évènements avaient, bien malgré eux, précipitée. Après la chasse, les affrontements incessants qui l'avaient opposée aux agents Qunari, les doutes et les mystères de plus en plus obscurs s'estompèrent pour faire place à une douleur qui n'avait d'égale que celle que la marque infligeait à son être tout entier de plus en plus violemment.

Solas avait senti ses pas, sa présence choyée, son absence enfin, mais trop tôt, dissipée. Il n'était pas prêt. Elle n'avait plus la force de continuer, l'Ancre, au cœur de cette atmosphère éthérée, entre le réel et l'Immatériel, dans les confins du Voile, achevait de la consumer. Il avait prévu qu'elle le retrouve en temps voulu, mais pas maintenant. Alors qu'il ne faisait que commencer à discerner une façon de la sauver, de la libérer du destin funeste que lui réservait cette marque maudite qu'elle avait héritée par sa faute à lui. Le Loup Implacable, alors qu'il commençait à entrevoir une ouverture, une possibilité pour éclipser le crépuscule qui engloutirait inévitablement le Clair-de-Lune si cher à ses yeux, se voyait contraint de hâter ses plans. Intriguée mais méfiante, elle était là, elle louvoyait entre les statues de pierre des Qunaris qu'il avait empêchés éternellement d'attaquer Halam'shiral en déjouant leur conspiration.

Maintenant, le destin du monde serait résolu des suites d'un seul et même évènement qui verrait se confronter soit la mort ou l'immortalité retrouvée de celle qu'il aimait. Un comme l'autre de ces évènements devrait inévitablement se solder par la destruction du Thédas jusqu'alors connu. Ces retrouvailles trop hâtives seraient, peu importe leur issue, l'arrêt de mort que signerait le continent pour lequel Isilmë s'était ardemment battue. Plus que jamais il se savait égoïste. Mais il ne pourrait continuer sans elle et ne pouvait poursuivre plus avant avec elle. Il avait fait un choix.

C'est alors que ces pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de celui que jusqu'à celle qui portait maintenant le titre de Divine Victoria avait uniquement considéré comme un apostat Elfe venu apporter son aide à une Messagère impie, puis à l'Inquisition qui devait ramener la paix et l'ordre à travers le continent, c'est alors que les pensées de Solas furent interrompues par une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis trop longtemps, une complainte qu'il avait presque perdu espoir d'entendre à nouveau, son nom prononcé par des lèvres dont le doux baiser lui manquait tant. Ce fut le plus agréable, mais aussi le plus tourmentant des appels. Elle prononça son nom avec tout le bonheur que leurs retrouvailles pouvaient lui procurer, mais aussi avec toute la douleur de leur séparation trop longue et les interrogations qu'elle avait soulevées.

Il se retourna et contempla, remplie de nostalgie et de peine, la seule femme qu'il aimerait jamais d'un amour pur et sincère, celle qu'il chérirait éternellement. Sa longue chevelure du plus profond des noirs, retenue en un élégant chignon serré, reflétait les éclats irisés de ce monde transitoire qui n'était ni le réel ni l'Immatériel. L'armure elfique faite de cœurs d'orage travaillés qu'elle revêtait invariablement sur les champs de batailles portait les éclaboussures du sang frais des ennemis que sa foudre formidable avait terrassés. L'environnement évanescent, utopique, les îlots flottant, les chutes millénaires qui déversaient leurs cascades majestueuses dans un ciel où le jour et la nuit n'existaient pas, côtoyant des constructions harmonieuses aux voûtes incroyables, ce panorama magnifique seyant à merveille à la beauté incroyable, la fierté noble de la belle Elfe. Pendant un court instant où leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, alors que leurs deux solitudes s'unissaient, ravivant des sentiments inaltérables, le temps sembla se figer. Répit bienvenue dans une épopée incessante.

Solas la vit soudain s'effondrer de douleur, l'Ancre jetant de violents éclairs verdâtre tout autour, se reflétant dans les yeux d'argent, sur les traits fins ravagés par le mal qui traversait continuellement le corps de la jeune mage. Puisant dans son pouvoir retrouvé en absorbant celui de Mythal, la puissance que la déesse avoir accordée à Flémeth, cette sorcière qui n'avait cure que satisfaire ses propres ambitions, il calma pour un temps la douleur insupportable qui ravageait celle qu'il aimait.

Isilmë leva sur lui un regard à la fois triste et féroce, avide de réponses. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage miné par les peines, les souffrances accumulées de celui qui avait été son amant :

-Qu'est-ce que tout ceci, Solas? Comment se fait-il que les Qunaris aient souhaité vous atteindre? Êtes-vous cet agent de Fen'Harel qu'ils pourchassaient? Permettez-moi de comprendre.

Solas n'aurait eu qu'une envie, l'étreindre, l'embrasser, mais la honte et le dégoût qu'il s'inspirait l'en empêchait. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à souiller une nouvelle fois celle dont il avait misérablement anéantit l'existence en voulant faire renaître le monde qui avait été le sien, qui aurait pu être le leur. Malgré la souffrance que les mots lui apporteraient, que les révélations lui feraient revivre, il lui devait enfin la vérité. S'il souhaitait avoir une mince chance de la sauver, elle devait savoir. C'est avec la peine immense qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis la seconde où il avait pris pleinement conscience des possibilités qui auraient pu s'offrir à lui et que son orgueil avait altérées éternellement qu'il lui exposa qui il avait été, celui qu'il était devenu, mais aussi les origines incroyables qu'Isilmë ignorait :

-Je vous dois des explications, des explications que j'aurais dû vous offrir depuis un moment déjà, mais dont je ne me sentais pas la force de vous livrer la cruelle vérité. Les évènements qu'ont engendrés les agissements du Qun, leur prise de possession d'une partie de ce labyrinthe, ont précipité les choses, malheureusement. J'avais prévu que cette rencontre ait lieu beaucoup plus tard. Je m'étais encore trompé. Mais comme vos voyages à travers la Croisé des Chemins et ses Eluvians, ce monde dans lequel les pulsations de l'Immatériel sont palpables, ont rendus l'Ancre encore plus instable qu'elle ne l'était déjà, je ne peux repousser encore ce moment. Je ne sais par où commencer tellement ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler est d'une ampleur que je n'aurais moi-même jamais cru possible. Une vérité bien pire que ce dont vous vous êtes invariablement doutée.

«L'enchaînement des évènements qui nous ont fait nous rencontrer remonte en des temps immémoriaux, des temps où le Voile n'existait pas encore et où les Elvens voyageaient librement à travers l'Immatériel. Malheureusement, comme tous les peuples, l'avidité du pouvoir, les malheurs que ne peuvent qu'engendrés les hiérarchies créées par cette avidité, transfigurèrent cette société incroyable. Les guerres ravagèrent Elvhenan. Bien entendu, ces guerres furent menées et gagnées par les plus puissants d'entre eux, les Evanuris, des mages Elvens extrêmement talentueux, ayant atteint une maîtrise incontestable de leur art. Ils furent considérés comme des Dieux, des faux Dieux. Ce sont encore eux que les Dalatiens, le peuple qui vous a vu naître, vénèrent.

«L'esclavage est devenu monnaie courante, la nation qui avait su être si pure, atteindre une quasi-perfection, était ravagée par les affres d'un désir de pouvoir pernicieux. C'est alors que je voyais ce mal profond ronger le peuple que j'aimais tant que j'ai commencé à libérer ceux qui étaient enchaînés, à redonner de l'espoir à ceux qui n'en avait plus, l'espoir d'une vie meilleure où tous auraient droit à une chance. Les Evanuris m'appelèrent Fen'Harel, le Loup Implacable, insulte devenue marque de fierté.

Isilmë en eu le souffle coupé. Ainsi, ses doutes étaient bien loin de la vérité. Le secret que lui avait caché Solas allait au-delà de ses pires appréhensions. L'homme qu'elle aimait était en fait le Dieu même de la fourberie, celui dont son clan plaçait les effigies à proximité du camp afin de repousser la malchance. Elle était perdue, oscillant entre tristesse et désespoir, se sentant trahie par lui, par ses propres sentiments :

-Mais je vous aimais, tout cela n'avait-il donc aucun sens? Ais-je vainement été victime de la fourberie légendaire que mon peuple vous attribue?

La honte et la peine se firent encore plus visibles sur les traits de celui qui avait été plus qu'un ami de grande valeur :

-Solas était là bien avant Fen'Harel. C'est moi, en tant qu'homme doué d'émotions humaines, tangibles que vous avez connu. Vous m'avez montré une partie de moi-même que j'ignorais. Et les sentiments que j'ai pour vous sont véritables et le resteront toujours. Jamais je n'aurais partagé votre lit sous de fausses prétentions. Ce que nous avons partagé était bien réel. Je ne démens pas l'image que les légendes ont transmise de moi, bien au contraire. Je ne peux que leur accorder raison. J'ai fourvoyé non pas seulement les Evanuris, j'ai aussi bafoué abjectement la confiance que des amis chers avait mise en moi. L'histoire que je vais vous raconter n'a, elle, pas été transmise dans les mythes malgré la grandeur et la sagesse de ceux y ayant pris part. Ils avaient la chance de posséder cette qualité qui m'a toujours fait cruellement défaut, l'humilité. Bien à tort, je me suis toujours senti supérieur, porté par de plus grands desseins et des idéaux meilleurs que ces Elvens oubliés que la modestie à garder loin du statut qui leur aurait de droit échu. Je connais l'ampleur de leur valeur mieux que quiconque, j'ai été leur ami et je leur ai fait défaut de la façon la plus pitoyable qui ait été. J'étais Fen'Harel, l'Evanuris qui se disait près du peuple, des petites gens ignorés et exploités, pourtant je n'avais rien de comparable à cette élévation d'âme qui était la leur.

Solas poursuivit, les yeux humides, brillants de remords :

-S'il l'avait voulu, Quildaran aurait été roi d'Elvhenan. Il fut parmi les êtres les plus talentueux, un des plus grands mages à avoir jamais fouler cette terre. Pourtant, bien que considéré par tous comme celui à qui aurait dû échoir à la fois le titre d'Evanuris, mais aussi celui d'Empereur d'Arlathan, il les refusa tous deux, rejetant du fait même les valeurs de ses semblables, insensible à l'incessante guerre de pouvoir qui les divisait. Il avait soif de connaissances, mais pas dans un but de conquête. C'était un érudit pur aux ambitions simples. Bien qu'il ait été le plus proche de mes amis, j'en étais égoïstement jaloux. J'enviais ce pouvoir qu'il avait qui, s'il l'avait voulu, aurait pu façonner l'Immatériel et notre monde de manière tout à fait extraordinaire. Jamais aucun Elvhen ne put rivaliser avec ce talent qu'il avait développé à se mouvoir avec une facilité déconcertante entre les deux réalités.

«Je le savais en mesure de prendre place dans les deux mondes en même temps, pleinement conscient dans un comme dans l'autre. Quildaran, le Roi Patient, celui qui jamais ne voulut accéder au trône qui aurait dû être le sien, attendant, observant le monde dans lequel il évoluait, souhaitant lui redonner le lustre qui avait été celui de l'Elvhenan des beaux jours en temps voulu, il fut le plus grands des Rêveurs. Nous partagions ce même désir de voir notre société retrouver sa beauté, sa noblesse antique, libérée des dictats que les Evanuris lui avaient imposée. Fourbe, masquant mes intentions réelles sous un voile de belles paroles, je le convainquis de m'aider dans mon projet. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais disposé de la puissance magique nécessaire. Ensemble, nous avons forgé une orbe aux capacités incroyables, capable de modifier ou encore d'unir l'Immatériel au monde dans lequel nous évoluions. Ce n'est que plus tard que nous réalisâmes que, mal utilisé, ce pouvoir pouvait anéantir tout ce que nous connaissions et aimions.

«Toutefois, Quildaran en vint à se méfier. Me voyant réunir des armées de soldats, esclaves affranchis devenus mes amis, il se douta de mes intentions de combattre les Evanuris, ceux qui semaient guerre et chaos à travers Elvhenan. Il connaissait les facultés de l'orbe que j'avais caché de sa portée, mais ne me croyait pas assez fourbe pour m'en servir comme je l'ai fait. Il me mit toutefois en garde contre ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, sachant que je modifierais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la face du monde à jamais. C'est alors que cet ami qui m'a été si cher, que je regrette de ne pas avoir écouté comme j'aurais dû le faire, m'a promis de faire en sorte que la connaissance de l'Arlathan, de la cité que nous avions tous deux connue et aimée, que sa culture et son savoir soient transmis à travers les âges afin que, peu importe ce qui résulterait des affrontements qui ravageaient le continent, notre société ne soit pas perdue. Je l'ai sous-estimé et pourtant j'ai eu peur de ce qu'il pourrait accomplir. J'avais peur qu'il ne s'interpose et fasse échouer mes desseins.

«J'ai hâté le projet dont je n'avais pas encore mesuré les conséquences véritables. Poussant les Evanuris et Quildaran dans un piège savamment élaboré, trompant jusqu'à mon plus cher ami afin d'apporter vengeance pour un acte ignoble, j'ai fait s'élever le Voile qui sépare maintenant ce monde de l'Immatériel. J'ai enfermé dans ses confins les plus reculés les premiers êtres de notre peuple. J'ai privé ce monde de son contact avec l'Immatériel en punition de la mort atroce que ceux que l'on considère maintenant comme les Dieux elfiques avaient infligée à Mythal, la meilleure d'entre tous. Elle protégeait le peuple qui, pour ses semblables, n'était qu'un moyen d'arriver à leur fin. Elle contrecarrait trop souvent leurs vils desseins par ses actes de bonté, les Evanuris ont faits injustement cesser sa charité. Mais, en vengeant cette mort inqualifiable, j'ai aussi privé les Elfes d'une partie de leur magie, de leur immortalité. Je n'ai pas seulement puni les Evanuris, je ne me suis pas seulement débarrassé de ceux qui, selon moi, empêchait Arlathan d'être la capitale heureuse et paisible qu'elle avait été, de ceux qui entravait mes projets, j'ai aussi puni un peuple entier, mon peuple… notre peuple Ce n'est pas l'arrivée des humains sur ce continent qui a privé les Elfes de leur éternité, c'est moi.

Incapable de garder le regard rivé sur ces yeux d'argent dans lesquels il pouvait lire une déception qu'il ne pouvait supporter, Solas se tourna vers le triste bâtiment elfique qu'avaient éparpillé ses actions passées, continuant ses explications qui avaient tant tardé :

-J'ai anéanti Arlathan. Vous avez vu le Vir'Dirthara, ce n'est qu'un exemple du sort que j'ai fait subir malgré moi à cette cité. J'ai éparpillé ses fragments à travers le Voile, sans jamais l'avoir voulu, j'ai mis en pièce cette ville merveilleuse, égarant aux quatre vents à travers un dédale infini ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. La douleur que j'ai ressentie m'a fait regretter mes actions. Mais la faiblesse qui a suivi ces démarches qui ont nécessitées plus d'énergie que je ne l'aurait cru m'empêchait alors d'essayer quoi que ce soit afin de tenter de rectifier la situation. Je me suis plongé dans un sommeil profond qui dura des siècles, me réveillant un an avant de vous rejoindre, vous et l'organisation qui devait devenir l'Inquisition, trop faible alors pour activer l'orbe. Mes agents ont trouvé Corypheus, magister diabolique mais possédant un pouvoir que je croyais suffisant et des intentions qui rejoignaient les miennes alors, voulant rompre le Voile et atteindre l'Immatériel. Ils lui ont confié l'orbe. Et rien ne s'est déroulé comme je l'avais prévu.

«Tout ce temps, j'avais oublié la promesse que m'avait faite Quildaran, j'avais oublié l'incroyable volonté qu'avait été la sienne, l'étendue de son savoir, de son pouvoir. J'avais oublié cette autre Elvhen, cette femme que j'avais toujours regardée de haut, celle que j'avais invariablement considérée comme m'étant inférieure. Je n'avais jamais compris l'intérêt que mon ami lui avait porté, attribuant la présence d'une Elvhen à la magie si insignifiante dans les hauts cercles d'Arlathan uniquement aux liens de sang qui l'unissaient à Mythal. J'ai toujours cru que cette dernière avait fait en sorte de placer sa sœur jumelle à un poste qui la protégeait des bas quartiers, lui attribuant un certain statut, une certaine importance. Je n'ai jamais considéré possible que ce soit réellement ses qualités qui l'aient menée à ce poste. Je me suis plus d'une fois moqué des prétentions de cette Elvhen qui vantait les mérites d'instruire les classes sociales inférieures, car je considérais que, n'eut été sa sœur dont le renom n'était plus à faire, elle aurait elle-même pu faire partie de ces cercles mal aimées et trop souvent maltraités et en proie à la misère. Elle n'avait rien de la puissance magique de ceux qu'elle côtoyait au quotidien.

«Pourtant, cette Elvhen était chargée de transmettre le savoir d'Arlathan, les connaissances millénaires de la plus grande des cités et des plus grands érudits qu'elle avait comptée. Elle enseignait les coutumes de notre peuple à des élèves qui avaient pour mission de les transmettre à travers Elvhenan. Elle était maître des connaissances. Sa grâce et son intelligence ont séduits Quildaran que tous voyaient promis à Mythal; qui fut déçue et jalousa l'amour qui unissait sa sœur au sage, mais, par amour fraternel pour sa jumelle qu'elle adorait, elle préféra s'effacer plutôt que de voir s'épanouir les sentiments qui la blessaient profondément. C'est de là que viennent les pans de légendes arrivés aux oreilles des Dalatiens voulant que la Déesse ait été déçue irréversiblement en amour.

«Cette femme que Quildaran a aimé profondément, cette sœur que Mythal a autant enviée qu'appréciée, portait le nom de Shiven'tiriss, la mère qui n'a pas vécu assez longtemps pour vous apprendre vos origines prodigieuses et la mission séculaire qui aurait dû vous échoir, Isilmë. Votre père, mon vieil ami, lui a fait traverser les âges, endormie dans l'Immatériel, en un endroit que rien ne pouvait atteindre, protégée par le Voile même que j'avais élevé, alors qu'elle était enceinte, destinée à transmettre à nouveau les connaissances de l'Arlathan perdue à travers ce monde changé à jamais... Le reste de l'histoire, vous le connaissez, vous l'avez vous-même écrit.

Il marqua une pause, se tournant vers la jeune Elfe qui, en d'autres temps, aurait été princesse en Elvhenan. Ses traits étaient empreints d'une surprise incommensurable, mais aussi de la peine que lui inspirait le récit de celui qu'elle avait tant estimé et estimait toujours malgré la honte qui le transcendait, la déception. Son regard d'argent se perdit au loin, s'imprégnant les révélations que Solas venaient de lui faire, assimilant une partie d'elle-même qu'elle aurait pu ne jamais découvrir.

-Depuis quand avez-vous pris conscience de tout cela? finit-elle par demander, calmement.

-J'ai mis bout-à-bout tous les éléments liant ce qui n'aurait pu être que des coïncidences incroyables peu de temps après que nous ayons investi le Temple de Mythal. Ce n'était pas un hasard que le devoir et le savoir ce soient côtoyés de façon aussi liée en ce lieu. On a, des suites de l'oubli dans l'esprit populaire de l'Elvhen incroyable qu'a été votre mère, prêté la plupart de ses traits à sa sœur. Shiven'tiriss et Mythal n'ont plus fait qu'une au sein des légendes. Alors que la seconde était d'une étonnante bonté et d'une puissance rare, la première n'avait rien à lui envié en ce qui avait trait aux facultés de l'esprit.

-Ainsi, vous êtes celui qui a donné à Corypheus l'orbe qui aurait pu détruire tout un continent, qui aurait anéanti des nations entières.

La constatation ne fit pas autant mal à Solas que le ton glacé sur lequel elle avait été faite :

-Je croyais ce monde bâtardisé, dépourvu de tout intérêt, de tout honneur. Vous êtes celle qui m'a montré le contraire. Je sais maintenant que ceux qui foulent ces terres si différentes de celles que j'ai connues avant, privées de leur lien avec l'Immatériel, ne manquent pas de valeur. Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux, mais il était déjà trop tard. J'ai pris conscience de l'étendue de mes sentiments, des possibilités qui auraient pu s'offrir à nous trop tard.

Alors que le tourment envahissait le Loup Implacable, faisant vaciller la concentration qu'il avait mobilisée afin de maintenir la stabilité de l'Ancre alors qu'il exposait les faits qu'Isilmë méritait d'entendre, il vit sa bien-aimée s'effondrer, tomber à genoux tellement la douleur des éclairs luminescents qui la traversaient était intense. Solas s'agenouilla, prenant sa main marquée dans la sienne, calmant les affres de la souffrance qui la ravageait.

-C'est par ma faute que vous portez cette marque. Si j'avais eu la patience nécessaire, j'aurais pu vous rencontrer en d'autres temps, notre histoire aurait pu être différente. Après la défaite de Corypheus, quand j'ai quitté Fort Céleste, honteux de tout ce que je vous avais causé, je comptais trouver un moyen de vous guérir de ce fardeau, de cette marque qui sinon vous consumerait entièrement. Je savais que la seule personne qui aurait su comment intervenir était votre père, Quildaran. Mais je l'ai enfermé dans un endroit qui m'est, à moi-même, inaccessible. J'ai accédé au Vir'Dirthara, la Voie de la Connaissance, dans l'espoir de mettre peut-être la main sur des écrits qu'il aurait rédigés, des souvenirs épars de ses étonnantes recherches, et j'ai réussi à trouver des pistes de solutions, des idées qui me donnaient espoir d'arriver un jour à vous aider. Mais ce jour est arrivé trop tôt, je vais être obligé d'agir sans encore bien connaître les conséquences de l'action que je vais entreprendre. Je savais que vous seriez en mesure de me suivre jusqu'ici, vous êtes vous-même la clé de cette partie du labyrinthe, le sang de Shiven'tiriss, celle qui a érigé cette bibliothèque, coule dans vos veines, mais cette rencontre est trop hâtive. Ce contact, cette proximité avec l'Immatériel a déstabilisé votre marque de façon irréversible trop tôt, avant que je dispose du savoir nécessaire.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Les lèvres d'Isilmë, si proches, si invitantes, firent s'effondrer les dernières barrières qu'il avait érigées, souhaitant faire de ce moment, s'il devait être témoin du dernier souffle de sa bien-aimée, la limite qui séparait le passé et le futur. Si les évènements devaient encore une fois lui échapper, il voulait pouvoir entamer la route qui s'offrait à lui sans se retourner. Encore une fois, il s'était cru plus fort, plus déterminé, qu'il ne l'était. Il mésestimait lui-même la force de l'amour qu'il portait à celle qu'il savait dotée d'une volonté implacable, courageuse, celle qui pouvait se montrer si imposante, pleine d'une puissance dont elle ne connaissait pas elle-même le potentiel hérité d'un temps ancien, archaïque, mais qui, pourtant, en ce moment, recroquevillée dans ses bras, ravagée par la douleur qui la traversait maintenant continuellement, semblait si faible, fragilisée.

Il l'embrassa, le baiser le plus déchirant, le plus sincère qu'aient connus les âges, les mondes. Un baiser qui redoutait être un adieu. Solas profita du souffle chaud sur sa peau, ce souffle qui s'éteindrait à jamais si sa tentative de débarrasser la jeune Elfe de l'Ancre qui grugeait ses forces vitales, son être charnel échouait. Il libéra la longue chevelure d'ébène, admirant cette cascade sombre, comment elle encadrait le beau visage dont il avait mémorisé chaque détail, laissant ses doigts s'aventurer peut être pour la dernière fois dans ces boucles douces qui lui avait tant manquées. Les yeux plongés dans les iris argentés, les traits tendus, tristes et honteux, de Solas s'adoucirent, transcendés par l'amour :

- _Ma vhenan_.

(Mon cœur.)

Puis, un sentiment qui l'habitait bien peu souvent, que l'antique Dieu elfique redoutait particulièrement en ce moment qui s'avèrerait décisif, qui verrait sa bien-aimée survivre, guérie de l'Ancre traitresse, ou mourir, annihilée par la puissance qu'il s'apprêtait à réveiller; la peur s'insinua en lui. Peur que ce corps à la chaleur réconfortante qu'il caressait, enlacé tout contre lui ne soit bientôt plus que froid, mort et désespoir. Peur que ces prunelles magnifiques, rayonnantes de vie et de l'affection sans borne qu'elle lui portait, s'éteignent à jamais. Peur que ce nom chantant qui roulait comme le plus savoureux des miels dans sa bouche soit le prochain hurlement de souffrance qu'il pousserait.

Isilmë lisait la crainte et le doute qui bataillaient dans l'esprit du seul être au monde qu'elle aimerait toujours. La douleur physique qui l'habitait n'avait d'égale que la douleur que lui inspirait tout ce qu'il lui avait révélé, les conséquences inimaginables d'une suite d'actions erronées, de décisions immuables. Elle savait la cause pour laquelle il s'était battu, en laquelle il croyait toujours, justifiée. Elle aussi croyait au bien-fondé de restaurer ce qui un jour avait été une grande nation Elfe. Et, même si elle ne pouvait approuver les méthodes, les chemins qu'il avait empruntés, celui qu'elle savait maintenant être Fen'Harel, même s'il avait trompé un peuple entier, l'ensemble d'un continent, plus d'une fois; même s'il lui avait caché ses réels intentions vis-à-vis de l'organisation dans laquelle ils avaient tous deux pris part, qu'elle avait dirigée; même s'il avait gardé pour lui des informations plus grandes que nature, insoupçonnables, jusqu'à ce moment fatidique; malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, le Loup Implacable avait pris son cœur, elle le lui avait donné et le lui donnait toujours, confiante que jamais les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ne seraient altérés. Si elle devait mourir, autant que ce soit dans les bras de celui qu'elle chérissait.

La marque redevint brûlante, la souffrance sans nom traversa à nouveau ses veines, arrachant à Isilmë un cri déchirant.

- _Ma halani_.

(Aidez-moi.)

Solas ne pouvait plus repousser l'inévitable. Il prit la main marquée entre les siennes, réunissant la puissance magique nécessaire pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire :

-Je vais libérer l'Ancre. Elle s'écoulera librement en vous. Je ne peux la dissocier de votre être, elle vous habite depuis le moment où vous avez touché l'orbe, mais comme le potentiel magique que vous a transmis Quildaran dort en vous, cette même magie dont il s'est servi en créant l'orbe, je vais tenter de stabiliser l'énergie vivace tentera de vous engloutir. Si vous avez pu survivre au premier contact avec l'artefact, c'est uniquement parce que vous possédez cette force latente héritée de la magie antique de notre peuple. Les rares écrits que j'ai pu retrouver témoignent d'une mince possibilité pour que cela fonctionne. Vous souffrirez, mais vous devrez guider cette puissance qui vous submergera afin de la faire vôtre. Je pourrais couper la main qui porte l'Ancre afin de ralentir sa propagation, mais cela ne ferait que vous donner un sursit avant l'inévitable. Si l'Ancre demeure en l'état, elle ne sera que gangrène, gage de votre perte. Cette solution est la seule que j'ai, jusqu'à présent, mise à jour qui puisse potentiellement vous sauver. Mais je ne peux prédire sa finalité. À partir d'un certain point, tout dépendra de vous. Je ne pourrais plus vous aider.

Sa voix se brisa. Solas savait que tout n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de secondes. Il devait agir rapidement. Lorsqu'une nouvelle grimace de douleur, plus violente que toutes celles d'avant, déforma les traits d'Isilmë, il sut qu'il devait agir ou que jamais plus il n'aurait la moindre chance de la préserver du sort fatidique qu'il redoutait plus qu'il ne l'avait alors redouté.

Les iris du mage luisaient de la magie qu'il libérait, qu'il dirigeait vers la conséquence de ses pires décisions, de ses pires choix, la raison de sa plus grande peine, de ses plus grands regrets, l'Ancre brilla d'une lueur éclatante qui se répandit à travers le corps entier d'Isilmë. La puissance occulte qui avait cours déchaîna un vent éthéré qui enveloppa les anciens amants, faisant tournoyer autour d'eux les feuilles et les pétales des plantes qui depuis longtemps avaient fanées, gardées vivaces uniquement par l'air évanescent de ce monde transitoire dans lequel elles se trouvaient. Puis, la lueur cessa. La marque au creux de la main de l'Inquisitrice qui avait sauvé Thédas avait disparue.

Le temps était suspendu.

Puis, elle s'effondra dans les bras du mage sur les joues duquel des larmes pleines du plus profond des maux s'écoulaient; la belle Elfe gisait, inanimée. Le hurlement déchirant d'un Loup blessé s'éleva, se répercutant dans l'air figé. Au palais d'hiver d'Halam'shiral, le Clair-de-Lune qui avait éclairé le ciel fit place à une nuit noire.


	9. Chapter 9

_Rebonjour,_

 _Damocles62, désolée, ce chapitre-ci aussi est un peu trop triste._

Le bruit métallique d'une dague qui tombait sur le sol en pierre fit sursauter les membres de l'Inquisition réunis dans la petite pièce servant de cellule où l'Eluvian, par lequel s'étaient introduits les Qunaris dans le Palais d'Hiver, avait été placé, rompant le silence pesant qui y flottait dans leur attente impatiente du retour d'Isilmë. L'Inquisitrice ayant demandé à ceux qui l'avaient suivie à travers le labyrinthe, à la croisée des mondes, de retourner à Halam'shiral, elle avait souhaité s'entretenir seule à seul avec Solas lorsqu'enfin le groupe l'avait retrouvé. Ils avaient donc retrouvé les autres restés à la capitale. Mais cela faisait longtemps que le délai se prolongeait, trop longtemps pour que cela n'ait pas remplie le cœur de chacun d'une inquiétude palpable, de craintes indicibles.

Et soudain Cole se mit à trembler, en proie à une douleur intense qui n'était pas la sienne, mais le devint, violente au point de lui faire échapper la dague qu'il tenait à la main, qu'il contemplait pensivement depuis un petit moment. Des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux du garçon esprit :

-Il a mal, le Loup a mal. Il a échoué. Le Clair-de-Lune ne luit plus. Sa fierté l'a emporté.

Il secouait lentement la tête de gauche à droite, bouleversé. Tous les regards s'étaient rivés sur lui, tentant d'interpréter ses paroles énigmatiques. Varric avait posé une main rassurante sur le bras de Cole, cherchant à le pousser à éclaircir sa pensée, les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Mais ce dernier était entièrement absorbé par ce chagrin qu'il savait impossible à apaiser, encore moins à oublier; il était insensible à son propre environnement. L'angoisse latente se fit encore plus pesante.

Et l'Eluvian devint chatoyant, sa surface semblable à un étang que la pluie aurait troublé. Les pires doutes se confirmèrent. Vêtu de l'armure cuivrée propre aux anciens Elvens, drapé d'une élégante peau de loup, apparut Solas, l'ami en lequel ils avaient placé leur confiance, le compagnon d'aventure que jamais ils n'avaient vraiment connu, l'érudit qui en savait trop pour être tout à fait honnête. Son visage ruisselait de larmes, ses traits douloureusement contractés. Mais toutes les appréhensions, toutes les frustrations que les proches de l'Inquisitrice avaient un jour pu avoir ressenti vis-à-vis de celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur, qui était parti en abandonnant une organisation qui avait eu foi en lui, ne purent être exprimés. Ne resta plus de place que pour la peine. Il portait dans ses bras le corps inerte de celle qui les avait menés vers les plus glorieuses victoires. Isilmë, le pilier solide sur lequel avait reposé l'Inquisition, l'amie radieuse et confiante, celle qui avait su redonner espoir à tous au cœur des pires instants, des pires épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble, reposait dans les bras du mage, le teint crayeux, agonisante.

Personne n'osait parler. Les exclamations de stupeurs firent place à la tristesse et aux larmes.

Blême, son masque farouche habituel effacé, la nouvelle Divine s'approcha de l'apostat qui, en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait fait enchaîner pour haute trahison, mais qui en ce moment éprouvait une peine encore plus grande que toutes les leurs réunies, qui ne lui inspirait que compassion :

-C'est… la marque? Elle l'a…

Les mots se perdirent, imprononçables, inadmissibles. Cassandra regretta immédiatement d'avoir seulement osé les prononcés, osé vouloir savoir la vérité. Quand les yeux dont la couleur rappelait un ciel orageux se posèrent sur elle, baignés d'une douleur que personne ne voulait connaître, la guerrière, pourtant endurcie, éclata en sanglots, désespérée par les mots qui la heurtèrent :

-Je ne sais pas, chercheuse. Je ne peux plus l'aider. C'est un combat dans lequel je ne peux pas l'accompagner, même si j'aurais tout donné pour prendre sa place et lui éviter. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle aurait voulu revenir ici, parmi vous tous, si…

Sa voix se cassa, s'abîmant dans le désespoir. Il enserra encore plus fort contre lui le corps inanimé de celle sans laquelle il ne se sentait plus la force de continuer, comme si renforcer l'emprise qu'il avait sur son être physique maintiendrait son esprit en proie aux pires épreuves dans son enveloppe charnelle. Ses dernières ressources l'abandonnèrent et, misérable, l'Evanuris qui aurait pu provoquer la destruction de Thédas, tomba à genoux, berçant celle qu'il aimait, celle qui peut être ne se réveillerait jamais du sommeil dans lequel l'Ancre l'avait plongée. Par sa faute, sa propre faute. Toutes ses fourberies passées étaient maintenant punies de la plus cruelles des façons. Il appuya son front contre celui d'Isilmë, étrangement froid.

Des mains empathiques l'aidèrent à se relever. Discrètement, on guida les proches de l'Inquisitrice jusqu'à une chambre spacieuse dont les rideaux avaient été tirés, masquant au monde extérieur le corps de celle que Solas déposa à contrecœur sur l'édredon brodé. Dans cette intimité lourde des sanglots versés, des peines insondables, la pièce ressemblait trop à une veillée funèbre pour apporter un quelconque réconfort. Chacun était là, veillant la majestueuse Elfe inanimée, trop jeune pour connaître son trépas. Trop noble pour que le monde puisse se permettre de la voir disparaître. Trop aimée pour partir.

Les pensées de tous se mêlaient à ses pensées propres. Cole ressentait une douleur incommensurable. Il aurait pu se réfugier, aller très loin afin de fuir ce mal profond, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne pouvait abandonner le chevet de celle qui lui avait donné une chance, malgré le fait qu'elle ne sache pas alors, qu'il ne sache pas lui-même, ce qu'il était. Elle lui avait fait confiance, l'avait épaulé dans ses choix, l'avait guidé dans ses actions. Elle lui avait permis de devenir plus esprit, plus lui. Il serait là pour elle, jusqu'à la fin. Mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit la fin.

Pas plus que ne le voulait Sera, qui se mordait les lèvres avec tant de force qu'une goutte de sang coula sur son menton, se mêlant aux larmes silencieuses qu'elle versait. Assise par terre, les bras autour des genoux, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, maudissant le jour où ce putain de trou avait fait une cicatrice dans le ciel, où cette putain de marque était apparue sur la main de son amie. Putain de magie. C'était une vraie dame, le monde ne méritait pas de perdre une dame comme ça. Même si elle était gigantesque à travers Thédas, elle savait voir les petites gens, leur venir en aide. C'était une amie des amis de Jenny la Rousse. Son amie à elle. Et elles avaient encore pleins de tours à faire ensemble. Non, non et non! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt. Jamais.

Appuyé contre le mur, en retrait, Varric gardait les yeux fermés, retenant les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne laissait pas sa peine éclater comme les autres. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas se résoudre à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espoir, qu'il tentait de se convaincre, qu'avec sa poisse divine, Isilmë allait s'en sortir. Comme la première fois, à Darse, et toutes les fois d'après. Elle était faite plus forte que ça leur Inquisitrice. Elle n'abandonnerait pas Loustic, même s'il fallait qu'elle traverse les pires endroits de l'Immatériel, qu'elle affronte les plus grosses araignées, elle reviendrait. C'était une histoire d'amour plus forte qu'aucune de celles qu'il avait jamais pu écrire. Et elle ne pouvait pas être si tragique. Andrasté ne pouvait pas permettre que soit vécu un chagrin de la sorte.

Livide, mais digne, la nouvelle Grande Enchanteresse avait laissé tomber son masque d'impassibilité, remplacé par la même tristesse qui s'était dessinée sur ses traits harmonieux quand le conte Bastien avait prononcé ses adieux. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Pas déjà. Elle avait à peine entamé le prodigieux parcours qui était le sien. Il y avait encore tant de chose qu'elle devait voir. Tant de connaissances qu'elle pouvait encore acquérir. Elle était remarquable, trop pour que la vie ait raison d'elle aussi facilement, un vrai Trésor. Impuissante, Vivienne prenait place, le dos droit, dans un fauteuil juste assez loin du lit où reposait celle qu'elle considérait comme une de ses rares réelles amies, pour laisser suffisamment d'intimité à son amant qui la veillait. Même si trop souvent ses propres opinions avaient divergées de celles de l'apostat, elle respectait cette amour pur qui unissait ce couple que tout semblait réunir. Elle connaissait la douleur qui ravageait le cœur de l'Elfe et savait que rien ne pouvait l'aider à supporter cette épreuve.

Bon sang, Dorian commençait à se demander s'il n'attirait pas le malheur. Assis, les doigts sur les tempes, il revoyait les visages de tous ceux qu'il avait perdus en si peu de temps. Ces amis chers, ces êtres meilleurs que n'importe qui que ce monde troublé avait emportés. Félix, le meilleur d'entre tous, son père qui, bien qu'il avait été loin d'être quelqu'un de totalement irréprochable, avait tout de même possédé un bon fond, avait su être, au bout du compte, plus juste que ses semblables, et maintenant celle qu'il considérait comme sa seule véritable amie, celle qui l'avait aidé, écouté, en laquelle il avait pu avoir une confiance absolue. Isilmë, l'Elfe qui avait su lui montré à voir au-delà des préjugés, à être qui il était, sans gêne de ses origines, à suivre la voix qu'il savait juste. Elle avait redoré le blason de son peuple, redonnant espoir au Tévintide de faire de même pour les siens. Bon sang, elle ne pouvait pas partir, pas elle aussi.

À ses côtés, Iron Bull posait sur l'épaule du mage une main qui se voulait consolatrice même s'il avait lui-même du mal, pour une des rares fois dans son existence, à gérer ses émotions, ce chagrin inhabituel qui le titillait. Elle était leur Chef, son Chef. C'était un petit brin d'Elfe plus valeureux que n'importe quel Qunari. Elle assumait les conséquences de ses choix comme personne. Elle lui avait fait confiance à lui, un Ben Assrath. Elle l'avait poussé à sauver ses gars, ceux qui avaient placé jusqu'à leur vie entre ses mains, même si cela signifiait perdre le soutien du redoutable Qun pour l'Inquisition. Son œil, humide de larmes qu'il n'osait pas versées, était posé sur cette forme immobile, vulnérable. Ils avaient terrassés des dragons ensemble et il en restait encore d'autres, de ces monstres ailés, à vaincre. Chef. Elle ne devait pas les lâcher, il restait encore trop d'aventures à vivre, de combats à livrer, de sceau de boisson à vider.

Non loin, Tom Rainier affichait le même air de défis face à la peine que le Qunari, le visage tordu dans une tentative perdue d'avance de retenir les flots qui, si le faible pouls de l'Inquisitrice devait s'éteindre, s'écouleraient sans gêne. Elle lui avait donné une chance de se racheter, à lui et à toute la Garde des Ombres. Un comme l'autre ne l'avait pas faite mentir et avaient pris cette opportunité à pleines mains, prouvant leur valeur, lavant leur honneur des actions passées, des crimes commis. S'il en était arrivé là, empruntant le nom du Garde Blackwall, puis reprenant sa véritable identité sans gêne, c'était grâce à cette Inquisitrice qui avait su voir au-delà des accusations, discerner le bon en chacun, sans se soucier d'enfreindre la loi afin de lui donner cette chance inespérée, cet espoir inouï. C'était une grande dame, la plus grande de toute. Au-delà des exploits qu'elle avait accomplis, son amitié était un bien précieux qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer perdre.

Près de Cassandra reposait la coiffe chantriste qu'elle avait retirée. Elle avait beau être la nouvelle Divine, celle que tous s'attendaient à voir trancher sur le sort de l'Inquisition sous peu, cependant il n'y aurait aucune représentation en Conseil Exalté aujourd'hui. Elle avait ordonné que celui-ci soit interrompu suite à un évènement imprévu, gardant secret l'état incertain dans lequel celle qui, il y avait longtemps, avait été sa prisonnière, se trouvait. Cela lui semblait si invraisemblable à présent. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait se représenter Isilmë que comme une sœur d'arme valeureuse, une amie chère à son cœur. Prostrée, fixant vaguement le sol, elle laissait libre cours à une peine que même tout son orgueil ne pouvait refouler. En tant que chercheuse, jamais elle n'aurait pu soupçonner que cette étonnante Elfe sauvage, cette mage douée d'une sagesse incroyable, puisse à ce point percer sa coquille, compter autant dans sa vie, la poussant même à devenir Divine. Elle lui avait donné une chance d'écrire une partie de l'histoire de Thédas à sa façon, comme elle-même l'avait fait en terrassant le mal sombre qu'avait été Corypheus. Et elle, Cassandra Pentaghast devenue la Divine Victoria, avait été aux premières loges de cette histoire d'amour magnifique et tragique qu'avait vécue cette précieuse amie, une amie qui ne pouvait pas partir alors qu'elle avait encore besoin de sa force tranquille, de ses paroles averties. Une amie à qui, malgré la tournure que prendraient les évènements, elle devrait arracher l'être affectionné, les évènements récents ayant montré la traîtrise irréfutable de Solas. Soudain, elle détesta son rôle.

Cullen savait bien que cette convocation à Halam'shiral ne pouvait que mal tourner. Et cela avait encore plus mal tourné que dans les pires scénarios qu'il avait pu concevoir. Il avait vu nombre de ses proches succomber aux horreurs de la guerre, à des monstruosités incroyables, mais, Nom du Créateur, jamais rien qui n'avait rivalisé avec l'appréhension, l'incertitude de l'attente quant à savoir s'ils n'assistaient pas aux derniers instants de l'Inquisitrice, jetant sur leur groupe soudé un manteau de peine incommensurable Isilmë n'était pas le premier dirigeant qu'il suivait, mais jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un s'imposer de cette façon, modelant un groupe ainsi, à ce point à son image, volontaire et courageuse. Ceux qui avaient rejoint l'Inquisition l'avaient fait pour la cause défendue, mais étaient restés parce qu'ils appréciaient suivre la jeune mage qui avait su gagner, contre toute attente, un respect et une renommée incontestable à travers Férelden et Orlaïs. Plus que tous, elle avait été le roc sur lequel tous s'appuyait, lui y compris. Celle dont la confiance et les encouragements l'avait aidé à vaincre sa dépendance au Lyrium. Malgré le sort du monde qui reposait alors sur ses épaules, elle avait pris le temps de lui venir en aide. Outre qu'une guide charismatique, une meneuse naturelle, elle était aussi profondément humaine, dotée d'une empathie rare. Mais même son sevrage du Lyrium lui semblait soudain avoir été bien doux, presque facile à vivre, comparée à l'épreuve dans laquelle l'Inquisition se trouvait brusquement plongée.

En tant qu'Ambassadrice, Joséphine aurait dû émettre un communiqué, écrire des lettres, faire quelque chose pour expliquer à la Capitale pourquoi le Conseil avait été interrompu subitement, sans prévenir, apporter un éclaircissement suffisant pour justifier qu'on ne sache pas quand il pourrait reprendre. Elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Alors que faire cesser les rumeurs de mariage qui avaient atteint Fort Céleste deux années plus tôt lui avait été pénible. Ne souhaitant pas que les élucubrations de nobles en quête de sensationnalisme blessent encore plus l'Inquisitrice qui avait alors le cœur brisé d'avoir vu son amant disparaître sans laisser de trace. Il lui avait alors été insupportable de voir le chagrin dans ce regard qui, si souvent, avait redonné espoir à ses conseillers dans les moments d'incertitude, les moments sombres, et elle n'aurait pu se pardonner de voir cette affliction exacerbée par les ouï-dire qui auraient pu parvenir jusqu'à Dame Lavellan. M=Mais les tourments dans lesquelles l'Antivane se trouvait maintenant étaient de loin pire. Et elle ne pouvait se permettre de voir l'information de l'état critique de l'Inquisitrice admirée et affectionnée être malmenée par de mauvaises bouches, devenir des paroles heureuses pour ses détracteurs, un argument dans le Noble Jeu. Cette seule idée ajoutait des larmes de rage à celles pleines de tristesse qu'elle versait déjà.

Elle n'avait eu de cesse de l'encourager à laisser libre cours et avoir foi en ses émotions en tant que maître-espionne Par le Créateur, la dernière fois où elle avait ressentie un tel moment de faiblesse, d'abattement, ç'avait été juste après la mort de Justinia. Léliana avait trop souvent masqué sa considération, son attachement à l'Inquisitrice sous un masque à la limite de l'arrogance, peut-être pour s'éviter la blessure cuisante que lui réserverait un moment comme celui-ci. Maintenant ne lui restait plus qu'à prier le Créateur, espérant que ses paroles soient entendues, que le Très Haut vienne en aide à sa servante que la douleur ravageait en observant la Dalatienne qui avait gagné sa confiance qu'elle accordait si rarement et dont la survie semblait plus que jamais menacée. Créateur, il devait sauver celle qui, bien qu'elle croyait aux dieux elfiques, avait redonné foi à tout un continent, celle qui avait combattu pour une cause juste, pour le bien commun, la paix et un retour à l'ordre qui n'avait que trop tardé. Celle qui s'était oubliée au profit des autres, qui avait souffert pour épargner ce malheur à d'autres et qui maintenant reposait, mortellement blessée par une tâche que jamais elle n'avait demandée. Ce n'était pas d'une aube qu'avait besoin la nuit, mais du Clair-de-Lune qui savait si bien l'éclairer, dissiper les plus profonds des ténèbres.

Tant de souvenirs ressurgissaient dans l'esprit de chacun alors que les minutes devenaient des heures, tandis que l'attente s'intensifiait, que l'espoir s'amenuisait de voir à nouveau ces yeux du gris iridescent d'une pierre polie se poser sur eux, cette voix mélodieuse les rassurer, cette présence incomparable les guider sur un chemin qui, malgré les embuches et les diatribes qui inévitablement lui seraient adressées, elle ferait en sorte que ce soit le bon. Elle demeurait immobile, livide. À mesure que les larmes s'épuisaient, la désillusion faisait place à un désespoir contrit, une frustration incomparable face à un destin qui n'aurait pas dû être.

Quelques paroles murmurées s'échangeaient parfois, se perdant dans l'abime des tourments partagés, n'apportant ni soulagement, ni réconfort. Seulement des murmures entrecoupés de hoquets mouillés de larmes, des regards rougis lancés, quelques accolades chaleureuses, mais qui n'apportaient aucun apaisement, pas la moindre consolation.

Seul Varric avait tenté de capter l'attention de Solas, vainement. L'amant éploré veillait celle qui, même dans l'agonie, demeurait le plus magnifique des êtres que ce monde avait vu naître et vivre. À genoux aux côtés du lit où reposait le corps inanimé d'Isilmë, il gardait sans répit la main qui avait porté l'Ancre entre les siennes, impuissant. Ses larmes coulaient, intarissables, déchirantes. Chaque fois que le pouls déjà presque imperceptible se faisait un peu plus faible, il sentait une partie de lui-même être emportée. Toute possibilité de bonheur être réduite à néant. Si elle devait mourir, il s'éteindrait lui-aussi, incapable de lui survivre. Il errerait à travers un monde terne et gris jusqu'à ce que ses dernières forces ne l'abandonnent et qu'il ne s'éteigne, délaissant tout ce qu'il avait un jour connu de beau. Ceux à qui il avait un jour failli auraient leur vengeance, implacable et atroce. Il avait manqué à la dernière promesse même qu'il avait faite à Shiven'tiriss, Isilmë n'avait pu vivre heureuse comme sa mère l'avait souhaité. Il l'avait tant aimé et pourtant elle avait tant souffert par sa faute. Et là, entouré de ceux qui avaient partagés les aventures de cette Elfe fabuleuse, foulés le chemin qu'inlassablement elle avait tracé, il se sentait encore plus misérable. Il avait enlevé à ceux qui l'estimaient, l'appréciaient, au monde entier qui la glorifiait, à tous, ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux, inestimable et irremplaçable.

Dehors, la nuit avait fait place au jour avant d'étendre à nouveau son ombre. Un ciel sans Lune. Des étoiles blafardes s'élevaient sur Halam'shiral, témoins d'une souffrance insondable.

Et là, alors qu'un lent et faible souffle s'échappait des lèvres pâles qui autrefois avaient été de la couleur des baies sous un chaud soleil estival, le Loup poussa un cri désespéré, une complainte d'une douleur sortie du fond des âges. Le vent cessa. La nature s'arrêta. Une lyre poussa les dernières notes d'un air mélancolique qui demeura suspendue, puis se tue, éteint. Les battements du cœur de la Lune étaient devenus imperceptibles sous les doigts du Loup Implacable.

-Non, non… non…

Défait, abattu, il s'effondra. Incapable d'accepter l'inadmissible. Agenouillée au côté de celle qui avait pris son cœur, sa raison de vivre, il s'écroula, les mains nouées derrière sa tête en laquelle l'idée ne voulait s'inscrire, indélébile et effroyable. Elle ne pouvait s'en être allée, pas ainsi, pas si vite. Les yeux fermés, il vacillait, tremblant, incapable de supporter l'image de cette Elfe fabuleuse privée de l'esprit, de l'âme qui l'avait portée. Dans une ultime tentative de nier l'évidence, inondé d'un malheur infini, de sanglots incontrôlables, ses lèvres articulaient confusément, sans relâche, une supplication elfique qui n'avait plus de sens, perdue dans le ravin d'un chagrin sans nom dont la limite allait au-delà de la compréhension des vivants.

Son âme sœur venait de disparaître, la seule personne qui, dans sa vie, avait réellement compté, celle pour qui il avait omis sa fierté. Celle qui lui était si semblable et pourtant si différente, plus sage qu'il ne pouvait un jour espérer l'être. Jamais plus elle ne lui sourirait. Jamais plus il n'entendrait son rire mélodieux. Jamais plus il ne sentirait la douce caresse de ses doigts fins contre sa joue. Jamais plus.

Le désespoir de celui qui avait été leur ami, leur compagnon, Solas qui ne perdait pas seulement une amie, mais l'être que la vie lui avait permis d'aimer d'un amour exceptionnel, fendait le cœur de tous ceux présents dans la pièce, réveillant les plus vives douleurs, les larmes les plus sincères, une compassion qui jamais ne serait assez grande. Les têtes se détournèrent, incapables de supporter la souffrance ardente que dégageait la scène. Les bras se tendirent, les épaules accueillirent les torrents des chagrins inconsolables. Isilmë avait livré son dernier combat. Elle s'en était allée.

Et pourtant, au cœur de la désolation et de la ruine qui rongeaient les âmes, une voix étiolée s'éleva, lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres opaques, un doigt fin, froid, encore faible, releva doucement le menton de Solas :

- _Ane tel'numin. Ma melava halani. Ir tel'him, ame eth._

(Ne soyez plus triste. Vous m'avez aidez. Je suis à nouveau moi, je suis sauve.)

Les pleurs firent place au silence, un silence pétrifié, mystifié. Puis à un soulagement immense. Des exclamations heureuses. Les larmes versées s'emplirent de joie. Encore une fois, l'Inquisitrice avait ressurgie des confins de l'obscurité dans lesquels elle avait été engloutie. Les iris argenté posés sur Solas luisaient d'un éclat retrouvé. Aucun mot en aucune langue ne pourrait jamais décrire le bonheur infini qui flotta dans cette pièce, à l'abris du temps, des conflits, de tous les malheurs, ni être assez fort pour donner une représentation exacte du baiser plein d'une allégresse dont il ne s'était plus considéré gratifié, tendre et passionné à la fois, que le Loup déposa sur le front de la Lune. Simplement reconnaissant face à la vie et à ce que, à nouveau, inespérément, elle lui offrait. Un autre jour au côté de la femme qu'il chérissait, que plus jamais il ne se permettrait de perdre, d'aucune façon que ce soit.

Plus tard, Sera devait dire de ce moment qu'elle avait toujours détesté l'elfique, sauf ces mots-là, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils signifiaient. Ils étaient réconfortants et beaux, c'est tout ce qui importait.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Un autre bien long chapitre. L'avant-dernier. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!_

 _Arya12, ravie de te relire et que ma fic continue à te plaire. Et non, ce n'était pas tardif du tout comme review. Je suis tout à fait consciente de la longueur assez conséquente de mes chapitres et, du fait même, qu'il faut bien que vous les lisiez avant de reviewer. Ce qui peut être un long processus. Mais je te remercie vraiment. Ce sont des encouragements qui me font chaud au cœur._

 _Sur ce, pour l'avant-dernière fois, bonne lecture de ce chapitre._

 _RavenneLetha_

Et les bruits avaient courus. Les oreilles des politiciens et des nobles avaient entendues ce qui inévitablement devait leur parvenir. Trop de factions, trop d'espions, trop d'opinions divergentes réunies en un même endroit. Orlaïs, dans toute sa splendeur, avait vibré au rythme du scandale incroyable qui avait fusé. Le réseau d'agents aux diverses affiliations s'était encore une fois heurté à ses propres frontières, révélant ce qu'il y avait de meilleur et de pire en son sein. Solas saisissait l'étendue de l'ironie du sort qui s'était abattu sur lui. La même méthode qui lui avait permis de mettre à jour la conspiration Qunari qui avait menacé la capitale venait de jouer en sa défaveur. La complexité de la probité et du dévouement relatif des espions, de certains de ses propres agents à la langue trop bien pendue, l'avait discrédité envers et contre tous, malgré les efforts de ses anciens compagnons d'arme afin d'éviter que certains évènements ne s'ébruitent. À peine une tempête était-elle écartée qu'une nouvelle commençait à poindre à l'horizon, ses vents gonflés par des courants avides, un air glacé venu du Nord, rémanence d'une société éteinte.

Bien que les divers réseaux soient restés assez respectueux vis-à-vis de l'Inquisitrice et de ce qu'elle avait traversé à peine quelques semaines auparavant, de l'état d'épuisement immense qui l'avait tenue clouée au lit et qui venait à peine de s'estomper lui semblait-il, ces mêmes espions avaient pris un malin plaisir à étendre à tous la connaissance des sombres desseins qu'avaient été ceux de Solas. À révéler au grand jour qu'il avait été l'origine même de ce qui avait mis en danger Thédas en plaçant un objet d'origine elfique, un orbe redoutable, entre les mains d'un dangereux magister, et qu'il avait manifesté le désir alors de détruire à jamais le monde connu ainsi que les peuples y prenant part.

Ce n'était pas tant de devoir affronter l'opinion populaire, les moqueries douteuses et les sobriquets peu flatteurs qui tracassait l'Elven, ni qu'ils atteignent Isilmë d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Elle savait comment les affronter et jusqu'à quel point écouter les langues viles sans que leurs paroles ne la touchent outre mesure. Et lui n'avait que faire de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser et dire. Non, ce qui le tourmentait, c'était le jugement auquel il devrait maintenant invariablement se soumettre. Qu'importe qui il était, qui il avait été, la puissance qui était aujourd'hui la sienne, il aurait aisément pu se soustraire à tout cela, par de sournois stratagèmes comme il en avait si souvent élaborés jadis. Mais, il avait appris que le destin était un bien vil guide, plus fourbe que jamais il ne le serait lui-même, et qu'il fallait se méfier de ses caprices. On ne pouvait le dompter et encore moins le prédire. Mieux valait, en temps venu, l'accepter. Les troubles qu'avait connus le continent étaient de son fait et il devrait sous peu comparaître et être jugé conséquemment.

C'était ce tribunal qui lui inspirait une crainte profonde. Il y avait des sentences qu'il ne pourrait logiquement accepter et auxquelles il se déroberait malgré tout, malgré ses meilleures intentions de faire face à la justice et d'accepter la décision du tribunal auquel il serait soumis. Si la peine était la mort, impossible qu'il ne la subisse. Il s'en échapperait, sa puissance retrouvée lui aurait d'ailleurs permis de se soustraire déjà à l'attente du procès qui devait être le sien. Mais il restait, car rien ne pourrait maintenant lui enlever celle qu'il avait retrouvée, celle qu'il avait crû perdre éternellement. Elle œuvrait dans l'espoir de sauver l'organisation pour laquelle elle s'était battue, l'organisation dont elle était l'emblème, le corps et l'âme. S'il devait tolérer quelques désagréments afin que soit sauvée cette cause qui tenait à cœur à Isilmë, ainsi soit-il, il les subirait.

Perdu au plus profond de ses pensées houleuses, Solas caressait négligemment le bois blanc fileté d'éternalites du bâton élégant mais redoutable qui fidèlement accompagnait sa propriétaire au combat. Elle l'avait sciemment laissé là, dans cette chambre qui servait de cellule à l'apostat qui bientôt serait jugé, accusé de la plus haute des trahisons commise à l'encontre de Thédas et de son peuple. Bien que deux gardes orlésiens en armure d'apparat aient été assignés à surveiller en continu la porte de la pièce, il s'agissait plus du simple respect d'un certain décorum qu'autre chose. En effet, tous était conscients qu'il n'avait rien d'un prisonnier ordinaire; celui dont la magie avait failli occulter le Thédas connu ne pouvait être gardé derrière des barreaux ordinaires avec les moyens traditionnels. S'il avait voulu ne serait-ce que mettre le pied dehors, rien ne l'en aurait empêché. Si Solas demeurait tranquillement dans la chambre que Cassandra lui avait obtenue au Palais d'Hiver sous des prétextes purement politiques, loin du centre névralgique des négociations, retirée, loin des yeux et des oreilles curieuses, c'est uniquement parce qu'il le voulait bien.

Il promenait sa main au-dessus du bois ouvragé, semblable à l'albâtre, sentant vibrer sa magie au bout de ses doigts, une magie dont il reconnaissait la signature unique, la grâce et la puissance de sa bien-aimée usurière. Bientôt, elle n'aurait plus besoin d'un bâton, même pour lancer les sorts les plus complexes. Elle s'était approprié l'Ancre, de la même façon que lui avait joint l'énergie de Mythal à la sienne. Elle avait réveillé le pouvoir qui toujours avait sommeillé en elle, y adjoignant celui d'un âge perdu, qui avait été celui de Quildaran, d'un père qui, depuis ce moment qui avait presque été fatidique à la jeune mage, venait à la rencontre de sa fille quand celle-ci s'endormait. Elle avait hérité du pouvoir unique qui avait été celui du plus Grand des Rêveurs. Bien que l'Elven qui la guidait au cœur de ses songes ne soit que le souvenir, la survivance de ce qu'avait été Quildaran, cet esprit portait en lui suffisamment des connaissances de l'érudit pour permettre à Isilmë de grandir en puissance et en sagesse. Solas n'avait plus rien à apprendre à la belle Elfe, maintenant, capable elle-même de voyager à travers l'Immatériel à sa guise, devenue Rêveuse à son tour, elle bénéficierait d'un enseignement dont lui-même n'avait pu jouir en des temps immémoriaux. Mais il lui était douloureux de ne pouvoir accéder à ces rivages auxquels seule Isilmë pouvait accoster. L'esprit de Quildaran refusait de se montrer au Loup Implacable.

Bien loin au fonds de ses rêveries redevenues calmes, Solas n'entendit pas la porte doucement s'ouvrir puis se refermer, tâtant délicatement l'arme magique à ses côté, le regard suspendu, fixé sur des contrées lointaines. Des doigts à la caresse exquise effleurèrent son dos penché vers l'avant, le faisant légèrement se relever sur le banc capitonné de velours rouge sur lequel il avait pris place bien des heures auparavant. Le doux effleurement remonta le long de son épine dorsale, passa d'une épaule à l'autre, à peine perceptible à travers le lin des vêtements simples qu'il avait revêtu, abandonnant l'armure antique qui attirait trop de regards étonnés. Les doigts fins s'aventurèrent sur sa nuque, lui arrachant un léger frisson de contentement, puis le long de sa mâchoire avant de lui relever tendrement le menton. Le regard de Solas se plongea alors dans les yeux d'argent qu'un brillant soleil traversant l'immense baie vitrée qui leur faisait face parsemait de légers reflets violacés.

-Qu'avons-nous là? Un dangereux apostat ayant mis la main sur un bâton en lequel palpite une sinistre magie elfique? Voilà qui est bien inquiétant.

Solas sourit avec une affection non contenue aux diatribes enjouées d'Isilmë :

-Pour ma défense, jamais ce dangereux apostat n'aurait mis la main sur ce redoutable bâton si une certaine Inquisitrice n'avait pas fait preuve d'une inconscience particulièrement condamnable en l'oubliant négligemment dans sa cellule après un interrogatoire particulièrement… enflammé.

Elle éclata de ce rire cristallin qui aurait redonné de la joie même à un homme possédé par un démon du désespoir. Le dit dangereux apostat attira sa douce geôlière à lui et déposa sur ses lèvres de baie un baiser tendre.

-Ainsi le Conseil vous a finalement libérée, lança-t-il avant de continuer, moqueur. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés? Un mois? Deux peut-être.

-J'ai quitté votre chambre ce matin même, je vous rappelle, répondit Isilmë, rieuse. Les domestiques doivent commencer à se demander si je ne dors pas directement sur l'édredon tellement les draps de ma propre chambre ne sont jamais défaits. Ou bien ils pensent que je m'allonge par terre pour dormir. À quoi d'autre pourrait-on s'attendre d'une sauvage Dalatienne tout droit sortie des Marches Libres! Mais remercions Cassandra de vous avoir obtenu un droit de visite particulier destiné aux membres de l'Inquisition. Sinon je crois bien que mes visites auraient été gravement compromises.

Puis, l'étincelle joyeuse dans les yeux de la jeune Elfe fut ternie par une ombre triste.

-La date de votre procès a été arrêtée, lui révéla-t-elle. Il a été fixé dans deux semaines d'ici, jour pour jour, juste avant les dernières audiences prévues en Conseil Exalté. Les représentants d'Orlaïs et de Férelden tiennent à ce que le jugement prenne place dans le cadre des délibérations entourant l'avenir de l'Inquisition.

-Je ne peux que reconnaître leur présence d'esprit sur ce point, dit Solas posément. Je suis la cause même qui a poussé à sa création, l'évènement déclencheur.

Il s'était levé, faisant quelques pas vers la fenêtre donnant sur une cours nimbée du Soleil qui descendait maintenant à l'horizon, sans qu'il ait pris la peine de remarquer son zénith, alors qu'il avait été absorbé par une multitude de réflexion. Il soupira :

-Mais le temps des erreurs est terminé. J'ai appris, je ne recommencerais plus. Je dois maintenant me résoudre à toujours regretter les temps d'autrefois, les grandes sociétés elfiques de jadis. Tout cela n'est plus que souvenirs et songes.

Isilmë qui avait suivi ses pas posa une main consolatrice sur sa joue et lui fit lentement tourner la tête, captant à nouveau son regard :

-Rien n'est totalement perdu, Solas. Je vous ai retrouvé. Il existe d'autres moyens que ceux que vous avez tenté d'employer afin de restaurer ce qui était, nous les trouverons. Peu importe le temps que cela nécessitera, car, maintenant que je suis liée à l'Immatériel, c'est l'infinie qui s'offre à nous. Oubliez les doutes et les remords. Profitons de ce moment. Nous avons deux longues années à rattraper, cela ne l'omettez pas.

Le Loup Implacable obéit prestement aux sages paroles de son amante et l'enlaça amoureusement, déposant un profond baiser sur ses lèvres invitantes alors qu'une chaleur redevenue familière enveloppait son corps et qu'un désir non contenu se réveillait. S'il devait être confiné dans cette pièce où la seule distraction en l'absence d'Isilmë, était les embranchements complexes de ses idées et de ses raisonnements, aussi bien profiter autant que faire se pouvait des instants où elle pouvait s'arracher aux devoirs qui lui incombaient afin de venir meubler la solitude de celui qu'elle aimait.

Et il savourait sans gêne aucune la chaleur de ce corps aux courbes tentantes qui apportait une chaleur bienvenue à la froideur de sa position de prisonnier. Il explorait chaque parcelle de peau blanche qui s'offrait à lui de ses doigts avides, abandonnant un instant les lèvres pleines dont le baiser seul excitait amplement sa masculinité, il explora ses joues rougies par le désir avant de mordiller doucement le lobe de son oreille ainsi qu'il savait le faire jusqu'à habilement la faire gémir. Puis, il descendit dans son cou, le parsemant de baisers aériens, son souffle chaud laissant une traînée ardente sur la peau de la belle Elfe avant de remonter et de reprendre le contrôle de sa bouche qui laissaient échapper un halètement de plaisir. Lentement, il commença à défaire la ceinture d'apparat puis détacha un à un les boutons de la tunique officielle couleur de grenat portée par les membres de l'Inquisition lors des évènements mondains, pestant intérieurement contre les trop nombreuses étapes nécessaires afin de libérer ce corps qui lui faisait tant envie du vêtement qui lui rendait bien peu justice. Pourquoi Joséphine, en Ambassadrice éclairée, avait-elle choisie cette tenue unisexe comme vêtement de marque? Il était bien loin le temps des robes vaporeuses d'Arlathan, les habits faits de voilages superposés comme les toilettes soignées sans être extravagantes qu'Isilmë aimait tant porté dans le confort de son intimité à Fort Céleste.

-Vos pensées s'égarent. Pour que vous me délaissiez de la sorte, suis-je à ce point devenue banale?

Un léger reproche amusé se devinait dans la voix de l'Inquisitrice.

-Non, bien loin de là, s'excusa Solas. Vous êtes le plus fascinant des sujets d'étude sur lequel il me fut donné de me pencher.

-Ainsi votre détention est bien peu sévère pour que vous soyez en mesure de faire de telles études. Peut-être devrais-je en glisser un mot à Cassandra…

-Vous ne savez que trop que je vous en empêcherais. Si je dois croupir au fin fonds d'un cachot humide avec pour seule compagnie rats et cafards, autant que cette cellule-ci puisse être le théâtre des ébats les plus incandescents, qu'ils soient mémorables.

Et il plongea à nouveau passionnément sur les lèvres gourmandes qu'elle lui offrait, achevant de lui retirer ce qui lui restait de vêtements. Du bout de la langue, il reprit son exploration de cette peau du blanc pur des cimes enneigées maintenant complètement dénudée. Il embrassa la naissance de ses seins, puis, avec une lenteur insupportable, il descendit jusqu'à la pointe durcie, pinçant entre ses doigts celle que ses dents ne mordillaient pas exquisément. Les gémissements de plaisir de la jeune Elfe s'intensifiaient. Et, sans prévenir, elle poussa son amant sur l'édredon brodé d'or du lit qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur.

Taquine, elle se tourna et lui fit dos un instant, libérant sa longue chevelure du chignon qui la retenait, laissant Solas admirer la cascade de ses cheveux d'ébène qui tombait, masquant presque entièrement la courbe de ses fesses. Puis, d'un mouvement séduisant qui fit voltiger l'océan noir autour d'elle, semblable à une cape agitée par le vent, elle se retourna, courbant l'échine, faisant ressortir ses seins légèrement rougis par les assauts du mage qui n'en pouvait plus de regarder. La prison de son pantalon faisait douloureusement souffrir sa virilité exacerbée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Devinant le supplice auquel elle avait volontairement poussé son amant, Isilmë se pencha vers lui, lui offrant une vue imprenable, incroyablement irrésistible sur sa poitrine où de petites marques de dents se voyaient encore, et entrepris de le libérer du vêtement qui l'accablait, juste assez loin de lui pour qu'il ne puisse promener ses doigts affamés de désir sur sa peau brûlante. Et les morceaux de tissus s'accumulèrent au sol, allant rejoindre les autres petits monticules épars qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

À peine libéré de sa prison de lin, le membre gorgé de sang de Solas se trouva engloutie par les lèvres gloutonnes de sa jeune compagne. Elle le fit entrer profondément dans sa gorge et il la sentit sourire contre sa peau enflammée lorsqu'elle lui arracha un râle de bonheur. Tout en caressant l'entrejambe de l'apostat, elle enfonçait profondément sa longueur tout au fond de sa bouche délicieusement lentement avant de remonter avec une la même patience exquise. Elle accéléra tranquillement le rythme, arrachant des soupirs rauques de plus en plus intenses à l'ancien Dieu. Et, alors qu'elle prenait une courte pause, promenant sa verge agréablement durcie entre ses doigts joueurs, il l'attira à lui en usant de la même promptitude avec laquelle la fière représentante du clan Lavellan l'avait jeté sur le lit plus tôt. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres cramoisies tout en agrippant à pleine main ses hanches athlétiques puis ses fesses au galbe parfait.

Elle prit place au-dessus de lui, les yeux pétillants, humide de leurs ébats à peine entamés, mais déjà désireuse de le sentir au plus profond d'elle-même. Alors qu'une de ses mains parcourait les minces cicatrices que ses ongles avaient laissés sur la peau des omoplates de son amant lorsqu'ils s'étaient étreints à Fort Céleste, au cours de ce qu'elle avait redouté alors être la dernière fois, tandis que l'autre trouvait le chemin depuis longtemps mémorisé de son membre gorgé pour l'agripper et le diriger vers son entrée plus que prête à l'accueillir. L'Inquisitrice descendit sur lui, le faisant pénétrer en elle avec la même lenteur calculée qu'elle avait employée plus tôt. Elle maintenait fermement Solas contre l'édredon qu'ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de défaire, l'empêchant d'atteindre ses courbes qu'il adorait caresser, continuant à lui faire subir le petit supplice qu'elle avait décidé de lui promulguer ce jour-là. Il avait eu le parfait contrôle pendant toutes leurs rencontres récentes, il pouvait bien la laisser se jouer de lui cette fois-ci.

Mais elle allait beaucoup trop lentement. Ses va-et-vient dolents étaient de plus en plus insupportables. Elle avivait atrocement la fougue bestiale qui sommeillait en lui. Impossible d'atteindre les seins fermes qui sautillaient doucement au rythme des mouvements de l'Elfe magnifique qui était consciente de son emprise incomparable sur l'apostat et le désir sans borne qu'elle lui inspirait. Mais ce désir avait atteint un sommet dont il ne pouvait plus revenir, ses instincts les plus primitifs étaient cruellement titillés. Solas se redressa brusquement et l'attira à nouveau à lui, prenant la position du meneur, battant de ses hanches un rythme effréné alors qu'elle se cabrait exquisément sous lui, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans sa moiteur accueillante. Il étouffait les protestations véhémentes d'Isilmë qui ne voulait pas admettre avoir perdu à son propre jeu, par des baisers enflammés qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Leur danse sensuelle augmenta d'un niveau. Leurs souffles rauques et leurs gémissements se muèrent en cris de jouissance et, rapidement, un violent orgasme les submergea. Encore une fois, la semence du mage inonda les profondeurs plaisantes de cette Elfe aimée entre toutes. Il resta longtemps en elle, même après que les affres du désir aient fait place à un contentement infini depuis un bon moment déjà. C'était à son tour de la garder prisonnière.

Enlacés, ils discutèrent, de tout et de rien, du passé, du présent, mais évitèrent le futur, sachant que le jugement qui approchait, une fois la sentence prononcée, signifierait une nouvelle séparation pour les deux amants. Toutefois, cette séparation-là aurait l'avantage de présenter une date butoir connue. Ce qui, auparavant, n'avait pas été le cas. Lorsqu'une domestique frappa timidement à la porte pour les avertir qu'elle apportait le repas du soir, ils se lancèrent à la recherche de leurs vêtements épars, à la manière et avec l'innocence des premiers amours, des sentiments renouvelés que les épreuves avaient endurcis. Après un moment d'attente trop long pour que la domestiques à la porte n'ait pas de doutes sur les raisons de ce délai, les marques d'ongles visibles sur le torse de Solas dont la chemise avait été reboutonnée à la va-vite n'arrangeant rien, il lui ouvrit sous les regards réprobateurs des gardes d'apparat qui commençaient sérieusement à penser qu'un changement de l'ordre des tours de garde s'imposait. Leurs collègues qui assuraient la permanence du milieu de journée ne s'étant jamais plaint de devoir tolérer les sons des activités se déroulant dans la chambre qui auraient fait dresser les cheveux sur le crâne de bien des mères chantristes, il était temps que leurs oreilles aussi soient un peu malmener par les expressions elfiques qui, bien qu'ils n'en comprenaient pas un traître mot, n'avaient rien d'ambigu compte tenu des gémissements qui les accompagnaient.

Et, au même moment, dans la pièce du Palais d'Hiver, aménagée spécialement à cet effet, où les membres de l'Inquisition, à l'exception de Cassandra maintenant retenue ailleurs par ses obligations en tant que Divine, se réunissaient invariablement pour partager le dernier repas de la journée et faire le point sur les avancées du Conseil Exalté, on ne s'étonna pas de l'absence devenue habituelle d'Isilmë à leur table. Et personne ne lui en tenait rigueur. Chacun y allant même de ses mots d'esprit sur le sujet.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que notre cher mage plein de toute la mysticité des Ô Très Grands Elfes d'Autrefois ait le sang chaud à ce point-là, s'exclama Sera avec son tact coutumier ou, plutôt, l'absence de celui-ci. Non, mais c'est vrai quoi. Vous auriez pensé ça vous, Vivi, qu'il aurait aimé ça à ce point-là, s'envoyer en l'air?

La Grande Enchanteresse lui répondit tout d'abord par le regard appuyé, mais malgré tout amusé, qu'elle réservait tout particulièrement pour ce petit bout d'Elfe attachant par son effronterie qui ne semblait pas connaître de limites.

-Trésor, je n'ai que faire de la vie sexuelle de Solas. Il pourrait bien s'envoyer en l'air, comme vous le dîtes si bien, avec l'Empereur Gaspard que je n'y porterais pas plus attention. Les affaires de couche ne sont pas mon sujet de prédilection, ma Chère.

Sera trouva la réplique amusante et l'image qu'elle s'en fit encore plus. Pendant un instant, elle ne suivit plus du tout la conversation, trop occupée à pouffer de rire et frapper la table du plat de la main lorsque hilare, elle lâchait «Empereur Gaspard» et rigolait de plus en plus belle. Pourtant, elle aurait sûrement eux des choses à ajouter à la remarque de Dorian :

-Notre jeune voleuse a quand même raison. À ce rythme-là, ils risquent de repeupler Arlathan avant que la cité n'ait pu espérer renaître de ses cendres. Bon sang, je suis même surpris qu'on n'ait pas déjà un petit Elfe au regard froid et sérieux sur les bras. S'ils avaient un rythme semblable à Fort Céleste, c'est même tout à fait hallucinant que rien de ce genre ne nous soit tombé dessus. C'est à se questionner sur la fertilité des anciens Elfes, vous ne trouvez pas?

-Voyez le bon côté des choses, lui répliqua Varric. Ça fait un sujet de conversation différent pour les nobles de la capitale sur lequel jaser. À la place des amourettes cachées, des pêchés charnels accomplis dans l'ombre, tus et démentis, ils ont droit à une belle histoire d'amour vécue en plein jour et presque aussi dramatique que les miennes. C'est un superbe sujet, non? Croustillant à souhait, mais aussi profondément romantique. Je devrais écrire quelque chose comme ça dans mon prochain livre…

Sera avait repris contenance, déterminée à poser la question qui la triturait depuis l'instant où elle avait percé à jour l'attachement de l'Inquisitrice pour l'apostat Elfe beaucoup trop elfique à son goût. Isilmë aussi était très elfique, mais moins, elle s'était différent, elle était plus proche des gens. Solas, lui, était distant, engoncé dans son monde d'esprit et de magie effrayante. Mais elle l'aimait bien quand même. C'était amusant de le taquiner, il était tellement patient que le processus nécessitait des heures et des heures parfois, et ce n'était pas sans lui déplaire. Sera adorait les défis. Mais il y avait cette question qu'Isilmë avait toujours gentiment éludée, mais qu'elle continuait quand même à lui poser aussitôt que l'occasion se présentait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait vraiment envie d'obtenir une réponse en bonne et due forme et ses amis ici présents seraient peut-être en mesure de la lui fournir :

-Dites, vous croyez que Solas…, elle adopta un air et un ton pompeux qui se voulaient éthérés, mystificateurs. Que Solas loue la gloire des anciens dieux elfiques quand il s'envoie en l'air?

Mais Sera n'obtient encore une fois aucune réponse. Le Commandant que la discussion rendait plus que mal à l'aise avait décidé de couper court à sa question :

-Par le Créateur, vous ne pourriez pas parler d'autre chose, s'exclama Cullen à qui la rougeur était montée aux joues. Vous devez bien avoir fait le tour du sujet, non!

-Du calme, Bouclettes, s'interposa Varric. On ne faisait que discuter de l'actualité du jour au Palais d'Hiver.

Joséphine poussa un profond soupir :

-Et je ne sais qu'en penser… Et encore moins que faire. Il n'y a rien de scandaleux dans cet amour entre deux Elfes éperdument épris l'un de l'autre, c'est une magnifique histoire d'amour : deux âmes sœurs qui s'étaient perdues et ce sont retrouvées, que la mort est passée tout près de séparer à jamais. Les deux derniers vrais Elvens, les survivants de la chute d'Arlathan que même le cours des âges à réunis… Et pourtant, Solas avait bel et bien l'intention de détruire Thédas ou, du moins, de modifier notre monde de façon inaltérable…

-Et, malgré tout, ce n'est pas cette trahison dont se délecte mes chers compatriotes, compléta Léliana, un rictus amusé aux lèvres. Et nous avons tout avantage à utiliser cette sensibilité toute orlésienne dans les négociations à venir, particulièrement en ce qui a trait à la sanction qui sera imposée à Solas. S'il a pu échapper sans problème aucun à mes agents, je sais qu'il sera capable sans problème de se soustraire à une sanction qui ne lui conviendrait pas. Nous devons nous assurer, pour le bien d'Isilmë, mais aussi pour assurer une continuité acceptable à l'Inquisition, que le châtiment imposé sera à la fois exemplaire aux yeux du peuple et convenable selon celui qui s'était présenté à nous comme étant un vulgaire apostat. Et, comme le peuple entier s'émeut devant cette tragédie magnifiquement sentimentale qui s'offre à lui, semblable aux plus belles légendes chantées en Thédas, l'amour qui unit un ancien Dieu à un jeune Elfe issue d'un clan Dalatien comme il y en a tant d'autres, il est tout à notre avantage d'en tirer profit sans avoir à manœuvrer plus avant. Laisser les langues se délier et embellir ou dramatiser à leur guise une histoire qui n'en a déjà pas besoin. Cela ne peut que nous servir dans les semaines à venir.

-Devrions-nous laisser filtrer quelques informations quant aux origines réelles d'Isilmë? s'enquit Joséphine à sa vieille amie. Une antique Elven d'Arlathan, pleine d'une sagesse et d'une puissance perdues, à la tête d'une organisation destinée à maintenir l'ordre à travers Thédas…

-Non, trancha la maître-espionne. La rumeur selon laquelle un élément indéfini relie l'Inquisitrice à Elvhenan circule déjà. N'ajoutons pas d'huile sur un feu qui pourrait devenir incontrôlable. De plus, j'aurais peur que cela n'attire des questions douloureuses pour Isilmë et je crois qu'elle a déjà eu son lot d'épreuves ces dernières années. Épargnons-lui celle-là.

-C'est tout de même incroyable, s'exclama Iron Bull en reposant lourdement sa pinte de bière maintenant vide sur la table. Même parmi les Ben Assarth je n'ai jamais déterré d'informations aussi difficiles à avaler. Ce que les gens montrent d'eux est souvent à des lieux de ce qu'ils sont vraiment, mais jamais je n'aurais soupçonné Solas d'être plus qu'un érudit Elfe malsainement fasciné par l'Immatériel. C'est jamais bien net ces choses-là. Mais à ce point-là! Un foutu Dieu elfique à portée de cornes!

-Un Evanuris, corrigea Dorian, s'attirant un œil de reproche de la part du Qunari pour lequel il avait une affection bien plus grande que ce dont la plupart des observateurs extérieurs se doutaient. Les puissants mages d'Arlathan étaient considérés comme des Dieux. Des faux Dieux vous dirait Solas. C'est fascinant tout ce qu'il a à raconter sur un passé dont il est maintenant le seul à connaître les faits, qui les a même vécus. J'adore aller en discuter avec lui les journées où notre chère Inquisitrice est retenue indéfiniment par les membres inconsidérés du Conseil. Et il n'a aucune rancune envers Tévinter! Selon lui l'Empire a tout simplement profité des guerres intestines qui ravageaient déjà les Elfes d'autrefois pour prendre avantage et les dominer. C'est remarquable, vraiment.

-Car il sait ce qui a détruit son peuple, murmura calmement Cole. Il l'a vu se détruire, il a tenté de l'arrêter, qu'il ne se guide pas lui-même à sa perte, mais il n'a pas réussi. Il s'en veut. Il n'aurait pas dû. Mais il ne pensait pas à mal.

Le garçon esprit n'avançait pas là des arguments, seulement les émotions, les pensées qu'il avait ressenties émanant du Loup Implacable. Pour lui, Solas n'avait jamais été un traître, uniquement quelqu'un qui regrettait amèrement ce qui avait été perdu. Mais qui avait trouvé un réconfort inespéré, un espoir renouvelé en la personne d'une certaine Elfe qui avait vu le jour au sein du clan Lavellan, une Dalatienne qui finalement n'en était pas tout à fait une.

Contre toutes attentes, celle qui avait été une de ses plus grandes détractrices lors de son arrivée dans leurs rangs, Vivienne approuva les paroles prononcées par Cole :

-On est prêt à accomplir bien plus qu'on pense pour protéger et conserver ce qu'on aime. Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous, Trésor. On ne doit pas juger Solas sur la même base qu'on considère les actes d'autres quand il s'agit de parler de trahison, un mot trop grand bien souvent pour des actes dont les conséquences avaient seulement été mal calculées. Il n'a pas trahi un continent, du moins pas le continent que lui a connu. Il est resté fidèle au monde qui a été le sien, une ère révolue. Imaginez le trouble que cela vous causerait, à tous, si, après avoir vécu presque un millénaire dans un monde que vous avez apprécié, où vous avez évolué avec joie, vous vous éveilliez dans le même monde, plusieurs siècle plus tard, mais tellement changé que vous le reconnaîtriez à peine, que vous ne vous y associeriez pas. Pensez ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant à la nostalgie inconsolable qui vous habiterait. Certes, Solas a mal agit, mais il n'a pas pensé à mal nécessairement.

Un silence pesant plana quelques instants sur leur petite assemblée avant que Varric n'ose le briser :

-Vous savez, je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à présent combien Loustic nous avait manqué à tous. Et je crois que nous lui avons manqué autant. Isilmë m'en a glissé un mot l'autre jour. Il lui a demandé comment la vie s'était déroulée pour chacun d'entre nous pendant son absence. Il l'a écouté, longtemps, presque toute la nuit raconter chacune de nos histoires, heureux que les choses se soient si bien passées pour chacun d'entre nous. Il faudrait organiser un petit quelque chose. Nous ne lui avons pas encore souhaité un bon retour parmi nous en bonne et due forme. Une petite partie de Grâce Perfide peut-être?

-Non, pas ça, s'opposa énergiquement l'ancien Garde Blackwall. Désolé, mais c'est hors de question, Varric. Pas de jeux de cartes avec Solas. Si vous ne voulez pas perdre jusqu'à votre honneur je vous le déconseille vivement. Vous oubliez, je crois, qu'il a une capacité de compréhension et d'analyse de loin supérieure à celle de n'importe lequel d'entre nous. La seule issue possible à une partie de Grâce Perfide avec notre ami Elfe, c'est de nous retrouver tous à poils. Je veux bien que nos retrouvailles soient mémorables, mais j'ai mes limites et je tiendrais à garder mon orgueil intact sur ce point.

Les souvenirs évoqués avaient fait, une nouvellement fois, monté une certaine rougeur aux joues de Cullen qui, malgré tout, ne pouvait qu'être amusé par la réaction de Rainier qui parlait, de toute évidence, par expérience.

-Allons, tempéra le Commandant. Concentrons-nous sur la meilleure défense possible à offrir à Solas pour le moment, les festivités viendront après.

Isilmë ne se joignit pas à eux ce soir-là non plus, profitant des moments encore une fois éphémères dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait que la vie lui offrait. Et les appréhensions de la jeune Elfe face à leur temps ensemble qui devait encore une fois être compté n'étaient que trop réels.

Deux semaines plus tard, des suites d'un émouvant procès où chacun des membres de l'Inquisition livra un vibrant plaidoyer plein des aventures vécues au côté de l'apostat qui, malgré ses implications dans les évènements ayant menés à l'ascension de Corypheus, avait encore plus largement participé à sa chute. Isilmë prenait place dans la foule attroupée autour des installations aménagées dans le cadre du Conseil Exalté, mais qui, en ce jour, faisait office de tribunal. Le trop grand conflit d'intérêt que représentaient ses liens avec Solas la privait d'intercéder en sa faveur, condamnée à l'impuissant rôle de spectatrice. Pendant une journée entière, elle l'observa, calme, patient, mais orgueilleux jusque dans ses derniers retranchements, ayant refusé qu'on lui lie les mains derrière le dos comme un vulgaire criminel de grand chemin.

Il faisait face avec élégance, posément devant ce tribunal où les plus hauts représentants du continent siégeaient. Seul l'Empereur manquait à l'appel, ayant nommé la marquise Brialla comme représentante de la Cour Royale, encore une fois, en ce qui concernait ce dossier impliquant l'Inquisition. La noble Elfe avait salué Solas d'un signe en inclinant respectueusement la tête lors de son entrée dans la salle. Il allait de soi qu'elle intercèderait en sa faveur afin que, une fois libérer, une entraide soit possible en ce qui avait trait à ses intentions de restaurer la gloire d'antan des Elfes. Il y avait fort à parier que Léliana avait fait parvenir aux oreilles de la marquise certaines informations privilégiées qui l'avaient poussée à intimer Gaspard de lui céder sa place au tribunal. En effet, les raisons obscurs données par l'Empereur concernant la cause de son absence pointaient indubitablement en ce sens.

Le procès fut long. Solas demeura inflexible, écoutant les charges qu'on présentait contre lui, exposant aussi concisément que possible les raisons de ses agissements. Détruisant en quelques mots calmes et limpides les idées préconçues concernant les siens, réécrivant l'histoire comme elle aurait dû être conservée, révélant des faits irrévocables qu'aucune archive ne conservait, des écrits perdus, ensevelis avec le peuple qui avait été le sien. Il conserva pour lui et ses proches les pans du passé inconcevable d'Isilmë, considérant que ces données étaient superflues, sa découverte étant survenue après que les actes qu'on lui reprochait aient été accomplis. Ne voulant pas non plus plonger l'Inquisition dans une tourmente encore plus grande que celle dans laquelle Orlaïs et Férelden la plongeait déjà. Trop de questions auraient été posées, des réponses trop longues, difficiles à assimiler et trop incroyables pour l'assemblée réunie, pour un Conseil Exalté qui était déjà suffisamment curieux et avait encore amplement d'autres sujets à creuser.

Et le verdict fut prononcé. La Divine Victoria, les larmes aux yeux, lue le jugement qui avait été rendu et la sentence qui avait été arrêtée d'une voix incapable de masquer les émotions qui l'habitaient :

-Solas, Elfe apostat du Nord, vous êtes reconnu coupable d'avoir intentionnellement mis Thédas en grave danger. Vos agissements inconsidérés ont entraînés une menace qui aurait pu nous être fatale à tous. Toutefois, vos actions héroïque au sein de l'Inquisition et votre réel intérêt à voir la dite menace enrayée ont été considérés comme des facteurs atténuants dans la sentence prononcée. Halam'shiral a aussi fait valoir le rôle prépondérant que vous avez joué dans le démantèlement d'un attentat Qunari qui visait directement les politiciens réunis à la capitale, ce qui constitue aussi un élément important visant à réduire votre peine pris en considération afin d'établir les sanctions concernant vos agissements précédemment mentionnés. Vous êtes donc condamné à être emprisonné pendant sept années au sein de l'Empire Tévintide où vous consacrerez vos journées à l'étude d'artéfacts et d'écrits anciens, sous la supervision du Magister Dorian Pavus. Tout contact extérieur vous sera interdit, toute communication ou tentative de communication dépassant le cadre de votre lieu de détention sera passable d'une prolongation de votre peine. Tout lien avec Thédas sera proscrit pendant cette période. Vous ne recevrez aucune information en provenance du sud et ne pourrez en envoyer aucune. La condamnation prendra exécution dès le moment où vous franchirez la porte de cette salle. Vous serez immédiatement escorté à Tévinter. Toute tentative de fuite sera considérée comme une accusation de trahison aggravée.

Pour toute réponse, Solas s'inclina légèrement, acceptant la sentence et démontrant son bon vouloir de la purger décemment.

Dans la foule, Isilmë étouffa ses sanglots, la séparation serait douloureuse, mais elle savait maintenant qu'au moins l'exil ne serait pas définitif et que, d'ici sept années, Solas reviendrait, fier et libre comme il l'avait toujours été. Ils s'étaient préparés à cette éventualité le matin même en se séparant, une nouvelle fois. Elle s'était promis de ne pas céder aux sentiments qui l'assailliraient inévitablement lorsque le verdict serait prononcé. Ils s'étaient fait à l'idée que l'étreinte partagée à l'aube de ce jour qui ne pouvait que se solder par une certaine tristesse serait la dernière jusqu'à la fin d'un délai qui était encore indéterminé à ce moment. Mais, lorsqu'elle le vit se retourner, prêt à quitter la pièce, la cherchant des yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de bousculer les nobles qui l'entouraient, lui lançant des exclamations outrées, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur du cercle de badauds qui avaient observés le procès.

Les voilures de sa robe blanche tournoyant autour d'elle, tel un nuage accompagnant la pluie, elle courut vers son amant, cria son nom, il se retourna, elle sauta dans les bras qui l'enlacèrent, symbole d'un aurevoir, mais aussi d'un espoir renouvelé. Ils connaissaient la durée de cette séparation-ci. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas moins douloureuse que les autres, au moins, ils savaient qu'ils se retrouveraient en temps voulu. Le Loup et la Lune échangèrent un baiser, triste mais plein des espérances qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps l'un comme l'autre auraient considérées impossibles, les rêves perdus devenaient les projets d'un avenir brillant. Les sentiments à fleur de peau firent couler une larme même sur la joue des plus endurcies des orlésiens. Le Soleil couchant jetait sur la scène ses reflets évanescents, enveloppant les deux Elfes de ses rayons rougeoyants. Une peine baignée d'espoir émanait de ces êtres qui, plus que jamais, semblaient aérien, des êtres d'un autre âge, d'une ère révolue. Un temps s'achevait, le crépuscule recouvrait une époque à jamais disparue, mais la nuit dans laquelle il était plongé était pleine d'une foi incommensurable en l'aube qui lui succèderait, une aube brillante, pleine d'infinies possibilités.

Résignés, ils se séparèrent, les yeux d'orage naissant se plongèrent dans les iris d'argent liquide, le Loup sourit à la Lune posèrent l'un sur l'autre un regard rempli d'amour, pour la dernière fois jusqu'au retour de Fen'Harel en Thédas dans sept longues années. Il partit vers Tévinter et vers la sentence qu'on lui avait choisie. Il remercia silencieusement Dorian qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir œuvré dans le but de rendre ce qui aurait pu être totalement insupportable plus aisé à traverser, lui permettant de continuer à se consacrer à un passe-temps qu'il appréciait. Solas se doutait que Joséphine avait aussi su tirer les bonnes ficelles afin de démontrer à Orlaïs tout entier que rien n'était pire comme châtiment que d'être totalement séparé de celle pour qui son cœur n'aurait de cesse de battre et elle avait réussi. Ainsi, sa sentence, bien que difficile à supporter, ne ferait qu'exacerber son envie de revoir sa bien-aimée et ne rendrait leur retrouvailles que plus appréciées. Mais même pour celui qui avait vu s'écouler ne nombreux siècles, il savait que cette absence lui serait ardue à supporter. Ils n'avaient déjà été que trop longtemps séparés l'un de l'autre. Toutefois, il enfourcha le fougueux destrier d'Amaranthine qu'on avait mis à sa disposition et partit en direction de ces longues années où il serait condamné à escompter son retour auprès de la magnifique Elfe, à atermoyer un avenir ensemble qui n'avait déjà que trop tardé.

Isilmë regarda la foule se disperser et, une fois seule, se leva de l'inconfortable chaise de bois sur laquelle elle avait supporté les longues procédures administratives subséquentes au procès, elle se dirigea vers les magnifiques jardins d'Halam'shiral, nostalgique. Sur son chemin, Cole apparut à son côté. Loin d'être surprise, habituée aux allées et venues imprévues de son ami plus esprit qu'humain, elle lui sourit tendrement. Elle savait qu'il avait deviné.

-Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit? C'est un évènement heureux pourtant. Vous auriez eu le temps lorsque vous lui avez fait vos aurevoir, lui demanda-t-il sans reproche aucun, seulement pour connaître les raisons qui avaient guidées sa précieuse amie qui ne prenait jamais de décisions à la légère.

-Parce qu'ainsi il ne se sentira pas coupable de ne pas être à mes côtés. Il s'en veut déjà amplement que nos chemins se soient encore une fois séparés. Suffisamment de tourments l'habitent déjà. Et, quand il reviendra, nos retrouvailles n'en seront que plus merveilleuses encore.

Tout en expliquant la raison de son choix à Cole, elle plaça une main affectueuse sur son ventre qui s'était presque imperceptiblement arrondi :

-Je l'attendrais sans relâche, mais il ne sait pas que je ne serais pas seule. Alors qu'il m'a laissé une petite partie de lui qui m'occupera sans conteste jusqu'à son retour, le fait de savoir, pour lui, n'aurait transformé son attente qu'en quelque chose de plus insupportable encore, son désir de revenir devenu insupportable. Et je pouvais le préserver de ce sentiment, donc je l'ai fait.

Le garçon esprit hocha lentement la tête, il avait compris les motivations de son amie, pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait part à celui que le destin lui avait fait rencontrer et qui avait à jamais changé le cours de son existence de cette nouvelle qui pourtant était portée d'une promesse de bonheur. Ils marchèrent longtemps dans les jardins, silencieusement, contemplant les merveilles que la nature pouvait offrir, les beautés qui survivaient à travers même les pires ténèbres qui, dans les moments les plus sombres, apportaient leur couleur et leur éclat à un monde qui pourtant ne s'en émerveillait pas assez souvent, l'extraordinaire cycle d'une vie sans cesse renouvelée.


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci à vous tous qui avez lu ma fic, cette petite histoire que j'ai adoré écrire et qui, je l'espère, vous a plu._

 _Voici donc son dernier chapitre, la finale de mon joli récit._

 _Bonne lecture et encore merci._

L'Inquisition était demeurée. Gardiens de la paix œuvrant sous la gouvernance de la Divine Victoria, ses effectifs plus modestes n'avaient en rien altéré le respect que Férelden et Orlaïs lui portaient, mais, confiant envers sa Sainteté; ils avaient même démontré une certaine reconnaissance envers l'organisation lorsque celle-ci, en tant qu'arbitre à la neutralité certaine, était intervenue afin d'enrayer les petits conflits demeurés ici et là des suites de ce qui aurait pu devenir une grave guerre civile.

Les tâches qui avaient jusque-là incombées à Isilmë avaient, elles aussi, été considérablement réduites dans les mois qui avaient suivi l'adaptation à cette tutelle que la Chantrie exerçait maintenant. La charge accablante de l'avenir même du monde ne reposait plus sur ses épaules. Égérie d'un idéal de paix et d'ordre qui demeurerait, héroïne vivante ayant tenu tête à une menace perfide, survivante des plus profondes ténèbres, la belle Elfe prenait encore part aux pourparlers et décisions courantes auxquels était invariablement soumise l'Inquisition. Toutefois, elle ne prenait plus part aux affrontements en tant que tels si affrontements il y avait, étant plutôt impliquée dans les processus politiques. Une tâche bienvenue, un repos mérité après la tourmente dans laquelle elle avait été plongée et dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle reprenait ainsi les rênes du travail que Joséphine, retournée auprès de sa famille en Antiva afin de remplir les obligations que son rôle d'aînée de famille impliquait, avait accompli de main de maître, manœuvrant à son tour habilement les ficelles du Noble Jeu.

La talentueuse mage avait ainsi eu tout loisir de se consacrer à de longues et fastidieuses recherches, sa position en tant qu'imminence en Thédas lui permettant d'accéder aux archives les plus secrètes, à des écrits oubliés, elle avait pu retrouver quelques documents hérités des temps d'Arlathan, tâtant un peu de ce qui avait été. Connaissances qui lui octroyèrent une maîtrise plus précise des souvenirs qu'elle croisait dans l'Immatériel, pouvant ainsi mieux manipuler ses songes, accéder à des mémoires depuis longtemps endormies derrière le Voile. Sa compréhension grandie de cet univers éthéré lui avait permis d'entrevoir des potentialités que nuls n'avait pu jusque-là ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, un espoir ravivé de retrouver ce qui avait été perdu, ce monde qui était, les temps glorieux des Elvens. Ces sept années meublées d'une expectative sourde, de l'attente d'un retour escompté, s'écoulèrent comme un fleuve calme, une rivière au courant immuable. La vie suivit son cours, attentive et bienfaisante en ces temps de paix durement gagnés.

Fort Céleste était demeuré le même, n'eût été quelques changements mineurs dans son quotidien, ces habitudes qui s'étaient inévitablement établies. Ses aménagements s'étaient faits moins militaires, plus pratiques, adapté à l'existence de tous les jours, simple et paisible. Chacun s'était fait au rythme de vie qui fut établi, l'assemblée hétéroclite des membres qui y étaient demeurés y avait fait sa place, meublant de leur présence estimée ce quotidien apprécié, cassant juste assez souvent les rouages du calme devenu routinier.

On ne pouvait vraiment en souhaiter moins d'un endroit qui voyait cohabiter la Charge du Taureau et Sera qui avait, tout compte fait, décidé qu'elle aimait bien la sécurité du quotidien, savoir que peu importe dans quelle aventure sordide elle s'était plongée avec Les Amis, elle retrouverait un toit au-dessus de sa tête, un endroit où elle serait toujours la bienvenue. Malgré tout, la jeune voleuse avait grandement réduit le champ de ses activités, se contentant, la plupart du temps, de plonger un nobliau peu recommandable et encore moins estimé de ses compatriotes mondains dans une situation tout à fait gênante, évitant ainsi d'attirer des regards rébarbatifs sur l'Inquisition qui avait recouvrée ses titres de noblesse.

Cole, lui, demeurait égal à lui-même, soulageant tout un chacun de ses tracas de tous les jours, des petites blessures parfois bien douloureuses, faisant en sorte que les bonnes personnes en ce monde puissent évoluer dans les meilleures circonstances possibles, selon les dispositions les plus préférables, à travers la course tranquille et immuable du temps.

Les années furent ponctuées des allées et retours de leurs anciens compagnons d'arme partis refaire leur vie ailleurs, visites toujours grandement appréciées, séjour qui bien souvent se prolongeaient, encouragés par les souvenirs de camaraderie ravivés. Varric s'échappant aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait de ses obligations en tant que vicomte de Kirkwall, envoyant bien souvent un pauvre soldat qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment quérir son courrier, ce dernier se trouvant soudainement dans l'impossibilité de terminer la mission qui lui avait été assignée puisque le futé Nain s'était mystérieusement volatilisé. Ainsi, un nombre impressionnant de soldats de l'Inquisition se trouva bientôt en possession de lettres énigmatiques en provenance de la Guilde Marchande ou d'un quelconque titré. À un point tel que, au fil des ans, cet évènement inusité et prévisible devint une sorte d'initiation pour les nouveaux venus dans la garde qui se voyaient bien démunis devant cette quête insolvable.

Tom Rainier passait quelque fois par-là au cours de ses pérégrinations visant à réédifier une Garde des Ombres digne de ce nom et s'arrêtait invariablement au Fort. Les années avaient refermées les vieilles cicatrices, les fautes passées avaient depuis longtemps été oubliées. Il avait recouvré la totale confiance de tous ceux qui, pendant un temps, il avait pensé avoir perdu toute la considération. Lors de ses rares passages, Cullen se faisait un plaisir de le vaincre à plate couture aux échecs, mais refusait toujours de participer à une nouvelle partie de Grâce Perfide, son orgueil ne s'étant toujours pas remis de la dernière. Et les tonneaux de bière partagés avec Iron Bull promettaient inévitablement de retarder le départ du Garde de Ombres de quelques journées, trop assommé par une cuite comme seuls les Qunaris pouvaient en prendre. Il échangeait toujours des lettres empreintes d'une affection sincère, de sentiments nobles avec Joséphine retournée en Antiva. Un amour qui, malgré toutes les contraintes, malgré la distance d'un continent entier et des rangs sociaux différents, fleurissait délicatement. Timide bourgeon d'un bonheur qui ne promettait que de s'épanouir.

Fort Céleste avait même vu quelques imminentes visites de la part de la Divine Victoria et de la Grande Enchanteresse Vivienne, trop souvent retenues par leurs tâches usuelles et par les problèmes bien souvent rencontrés dans la réalisation de celles-ci. La première cherchant, en plus de ses devoirs en tant que supérieure de la Chantrie, à faire revivre de ses cendres l'Ordre des Chercheurs que tous avaient considéré être destiné à sombrer dans les ténèbres et les tourments qui l'avaient rongé, les secrets inavoués qu'il avait trop longtemps gardés. La seconde étant sans cesse confrontée aux mages qui s'opposaient encore farouchement à la réunification des Cercles. Leurs deux défis se rejoignant par la résistance qu'elles rencontraient, les oppositions qui bien souvent se ressemblaient, une contestation sans borne aux changements qu'elles souhaitaient apportés. Pourtant, elles parvinrent à imposer des réformes dont leurs plus vifs détracteurs furent contraints de reconnaître le bien fondé, au final. Et, chaque fois que l'une ou l'autre puit se rendre, pour des raisons diplomatiques ou non, à Fort Céleste, elle fut reçu invariablement à bras ouverts.

Le seul de leur compagnon qui n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la forteresse au cours de ces sept années était Dorian, confiné dans son double-rôle de représentant de sa famille au Magisterium, mais étant aussi celui qui devait garder un œil sur un prisonnier beaucoup plus résigné à purger sa sentence sans ambages que plusieurs l'avaient de prime abord prédit. Il communiquait parfois avec l'Inquisitrice, évitant toutefois le plus possible ce sujet.

Léliana, quant à elle, était restée, mais pas en tant que maître-espionne. Ses plus proches généraux se partageant désormais le poste. Bien qu'occupant maintenant un poste de conseillère auprès de ses remplaçants, personne ne mettait en doute l'influence qu'elle exerçait toujours. Mais ne plus avoir à juger de la vie ou de la mort de gens qui parfois n'avaient commis pour seul crime que de s'opposer à une autorité plus grande qu'eux lui était plus que bienvenue. N'ayant plus à allonger le bras afin d'accomplir une volonté qui lui était supérieure, elle se consacrait à un nouveau passe-temps dont plusieurs s'étonnèrent. En effet, on avait difficilement pu se représenter l'ancienne maître-espionne en tant qu'éleveuse de cochards et, pourtant, elle excellait dans ce domaine et ses petites créatures devinrent très prisées comme animal de compagnie chez les élégantes dames orlésiennes. Léliana se fit d'ailleurs un plaisir immense à établir les modes relatives aux coloris des petites bêtes qu'elle renouvelait sans cesse, établissant un commerce plus que rentable.

Et Cullen n'aurait pu imaginer avenir plus appréciable, gérant les petits conflits ici-et-là, formant les nouveaux soldats lorsque nécessaire, gardant un œil attentif sur le maintien de la paix à travers tout Thédas, il était le seul des Conseillers de l'Inquisitrice à avoir conservé son poste et n'était pas prêt de s'en défaire.

-Commandant?

La petite voix résonna dans la Salle de Commandement où, à son habitude, il jetait un œil à la carte étendue devant lui faisant état des développements ayant eu lieu récemment sur le continent et un peu au-delà. L'ancien Templier leva les yeux et croisa ceux, pleins d'une curiosité propre aux enfants, mais aussi d'une sagesse inhabituelle, du petit Elfe qui n'avait pas encore vu passer sept hivers. Il lui sourit. Ce petit être avait apporté un renouveau agréable, un vent frais comme ceux que le printemps apporte, sur Fort Céleste. Il tira deux chaises devant la table et invita son jeune invité à lui faire face :

-Alors, quelle histoire veux-tu entendre aujourd'hui?

Les yeux bleus pâles dans lesquels on devinait des reflets argenté pétillaient. Tout comme son père, l'histoire du monde dans lequel il évoluait était un de ses sujets de prédilection. Il écoutait même les récits les plus longs sans aucune interruptions, sans que son attention ne faillisse, le meilleur public qu'un ancien guerrier ayant assisté aux exploits les plus mémorables puisse espérer. Et, de toute évidence, il avait une excellente idée en tête de ce qu'il voulait lui être narré :

-La bataille d'Ostagar, _Mamae_ m'a dit que vous l'aviez vécue.

(Mère)

-Oui, j'y étais, lui répondit Cullen avant de se lancer dans le récit qu'il ponctua du plus de détails possibles puisqu'il avait conscience que c'était ces détails historiques, l'impression des émotions, les paroles qui furent alors échangées, qui fascinaient tout particulièrement le jeune Elfe avide de connaissances. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec des parents comme les siens.

Ces deux Elfes qui bientôt seraient à nouveau réunis. La sentence de Solas avait pris fin quelques jours auparavant et il ne lui restait plus qu'à parcourir l'immense étendue qui séparait Tévinter de Fort Céleste où, pour la première fois depuis le Conseil Exalté d'Halam'shiral, la totalité de ses anciens compagnons d'aventure étaient réunis dans l'attente de ces retrouvailles espérées.

Isilmë, fébrile, arpentait de long en large la Grande Salle, partageant ici et là un mot d'esprit, une vieille histoire avec ses amis les plus proches qui l'avait rejointe pour l'occasion. Elle avait accueilli chaudement tous ses proches venus célébrer ce moment qui mettrait un terme à des années d'atermoiement. Pour une nouvelle fois, depuis trop longtemps, l'Inquisition des premiers jours serait rassemblée en entier. Même Joséphine avait fait le long trajet depuis Antiva, laissant pendant quelques temps les affaires familiales entre les mains de ses frères, ce qui n'avait, en soit, rien de rassurant, mais elle souhaitait de tout cœur être au côté de l'Inquisitrice alors qu'enfin, elle aurait réellement le droit de vivre la vie heureuse qui lui revenait de droit. Même si elle avait été grandement déçue d'apprendre qu'aucun mariage n'était prévu à l'ordre du jour. Cassandra et Vivienne avaient, elles aussi, désigné un représentant de confiance qui agirait en leur nom pendant quelques temps afin de s'éclipser à la forteresse. Le moment était aux réjouissances.

Soudain, rompant les discussions joyeuses, les rires francs des vieux amis retrouvés depuis peu, un éclaireur pénétra en trombe dans la salle, rayonnant d'un sourire fier des nouvelles qu'il apportait :

-Ils arrivent, je les ai aperçus du sommet des remparts, encore loin. Mais ne sous estimez pas la célérité des destriers d'Amaranthine, ils arriveront bientôt.

Prestement, Isilmë s'élança devant les immenses portes demeurées ouvertes, accueillantes. L'attente touchait à sa fin, envers et contre tout.

Et il franchit le portail qu'on avait levé dès le signal donné par l'éclaireur qui avait discerné le mouvement rapide des élégants chevaux à la toison d'un noir brillant au loin. Les deux cavaliers entrèrent en trombe dans l'enceinte du Fort, fatigués du voyage, mais plein d'un immense soulagement d'être enfin de retour. Ils mirent prestement pieds à terre, confiant les chevaux épuisés par l'immense distance qu'ils avaient fidèlement parcourue à Dennet. Dorian, avec sa fanfaronnade habituelle, s'empressa de demander où on pouvait bien avoir mis le champagne. La route lui avait donné affreusement soif.

L'Inquisitrice dévala les marches, la dernière chose qui la séparerait à jamais de celui qu'elle aimait. On s'écartait sur son passage, ému d'une joie non contenue. Les longues boucles d'ébène flottant allégrement dans son dos alors qu'elle courait pour se jeter dans les bras tendus du Loup Implacable qui lui avait tant manqué. Il l'étreignit avec un bonheur indescriptible, plein de l'attente et de l'amour qui les avaient séparés. Ils échangèrent un baiser long, qui les réunissait enfin à travers l'espace et le temps. Enfin, il retrouvait le doux contact de la Lune tout contre lui, le réconfort de cette étreinte adorée.

Et, alors que Solas relevait la tête vers le petit groupe de l'Inquisition qui s'était assemblé au bas des escaliers de pierre, son attention fut attirée par des yeux de la couleur d'un ciel d'été, moins orageux, un peu gris acier, un jeune Elfe au regard sérieux vers lequel Isilmë, radieuse, le guida. Comme dans un rêve, il se dirigea vers le petit garçon qui fixait sur lui un regard attentif, s'étant approché tranquillement des voyageurs nouvellement arrivés. L'antique Dieu elfique s'agenouilla afin d'être à la hauteur de ce visage juvénile aux traits à l'angularité caractéristiques, à la finesse héritée d'un peuple fier, de temps immémoriaux. Il écarta doucement les boucles noires que la course jusqu'en bas des escaliers, où enfin il rencontrerait celui dont il n'avait pu palper l'existence qu'à travers les récits qui lui en avaient été racontés, avait fait tombées sur le front du jeune garçon; le mage Elfe qui se reconnaissait comme dans un miroir qui lui aurait renvoyé son image depuis les millénaires. Il garda la main dans les boucles souples, fasciné par une réalité dont il venait à peine de prendre conscience, une réalité que le petit être dont il avait jusque-là ignoré tout, mais qui soudain prenait une place privilégiée dans l'existence de Solas, corrobora de quelques mots dans un elfique parfait qui ne laissait place à aucun doute quant à celle qui le lui avait enseigné :

- _Etta ma ane ma'babae?_

(Donc, vous êtes mon père?)

Une question qui était plus une simple constatation, la concrétisation de faits qui jusque-là s'étaient réduits à des impressions superficielles, aériennes, une image inexacte d'une réalité qui lui avait semblée si loin, mythique.

- _Vin ma ane ma'isha'len._

(Oui, tu es mon fils.)

Au moment où Solas prononça ces mots, la tangibilité de ce qui n'avait été qu'une émotion diffuse pris toute sa consistance. Il avait engendré ce petit être rempli des promesses inavouées, des espérances lointaines qui avaient traversées les siècles, qu'un amour hors de son contrôle avait rendues possibles. Un souhait de renouveau se concrétisait. Il prenait le pouls véritable de ce que plusieurs considérait comme étant la plus grande joie du monde, l'accomplissement d'une vie. De l'amour qui l'unissait à Isilmë et avait donnée vie à ce petit Elfe qui lui ressemblait tant, ce bonheur inopiné. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu, une certitude nouvelle s'offrait à lui, un lien de sang le liait à jamais à cet enfant, il avait une famille, une lignée à qui il transmettrait son savoir, ses valeurs, ses ambitions, aussi utopiques soient-elles. Et il s'aperçut soudain qu'une information cruciale lui faisait défaut :

-Quel est ton nom? demanda Fen'Harel à son fils dont il s'apercevait soudain rien ne connaître, mais qu'il aimait déjà profondément.

-Tïntil'las, lui répondit celui-ci avec toute la grâce simple dont savaient faire preuve les enfants.

-Espoir scintillant… C'est un nom magnifique.

La main douce d'Isilmë se posa sur son épaule, vibrante d'une affection maternelle qu'il découvrait à peine et qui pourtant lui semblait si naturelle. Une part d'elle-même qui toujours avait été présente, mais que la naissance du petit Elfe, qui monopolisait toute l'attention de son père qu'il avait impatiemment attendu de connaître, avait éveillée et qui fleurissait à chaque minute de ces premiers réels moments où cette étincelle d'espoir inattendue prenait place devant les deux êtres extraordinaires qui lui avaient donné vie.

Les quelques spectateurs qui assistaient à cette rencontre attendrissante et remarquable, resplendissante des plus beaux sentiments dont les êtres vivants étaient capables, ne pouvaient qu'être ému devant cette scène qui prenait tout son sens, ces émotions pleines de toute la beauté brute du monde, innées.

-Venez, allons manger, pressa Tïntil'las avec toute l'innocence pure que son âge lui octroyait en empoignant la manche de Solas qui s'était lentement relevé, mais ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet enfant, son enfant qu'il découvrait à peine. Dame Joséphine m'a dit qu'elle avait rapporté des gâteaux exotiques uniques à la culture culinaire antivane et j'ai bien hâte de pouvoir y goûter.

Le garçon dont l'élégante cascade de ses cheveux de jais touchait allégrement ses épaules alors qu'il s'éloignait en sautillant joyeusement, se retourna soudain avec, aux lèvres, une question pour son père qui fit sourire tous les proches de ses parents, les reconnaissant à merveille dans ce petit bout d'Elfe à la fois enjoué et sérieux :

-Certains livres en ancien elfique qu'a eu la gentillesse de m'apporter Dame Vivienne me causent certains problèmes de traduction. Vous voudrez bien m'aider à y voir plus clair une fois le repas terminé?

-Oui… oui, bien sûr, lui répondit Solas, revoyant Isilmë à travers les paroles de leur fils au moment, il y avait à présent bien longtemps, où il avait croisé sur sa route une jeune Dalatienne et son désir d'apprendre si vivace qui avait attiré son attention.

-Et demain… ajouta Tïntil'las avec entrain, essoufflé en essayant de conserver le même rythme de marche que les adultes en gravissant les marches qui les menaient à la Grande Salle de Fort Céleste où un petit banquet les attendait, ni trop faste ni trop raisonnable. Et demain, Sera, Varric et moi avions prévu aller pêcher, vous viendrez?

Une légère surprise fit s'élever les sourcils du mage, mais, encore une fois, il reconnaissait bien l'héritage du Clair-de-Lune dans ce jeune Elfe plein, de toute évidence, d'une volonté implacable qui savait nouer des liens d'amitié avec les gens les plus déconcertants. Solas devait par la suite s'apercevoir de l'attachement sincère qui liait Sera à son fils, à la manière d'une grande sœur veillant sur son jeune frère. Et il devait bien reconnaître que l'influence un peu chaotique de son imprévisible compatriote qui refusait catégoriquement toute association faite par rapport à ses origines, tous rapprochements avec ceux de son espèces qui lui semblaient bien trop différents, cette influence était plus que bienvenue pour Tïntil'las qui aurait sinon été un enfant bien trop sérieux, plongé dans les écrits et l'étude, passant à côté de sa jeunesse éphémère. Et Sera dont la jeunesse avait été bien trop sérieuse pour son esprit allègre et rebelle revivait à travers le petit Elfe l'enfance qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement eu. La seule activité que Solas trouva quelque peu discutable fut l'apprentissage de la chasse aux lézards à laquelle la jeune voleuse semblait un peu trop tenir à cœur…

Et, de leur côté, Varric et Cullen semblaient avoir tenu le rôle de figures paternelles en son absence, à la manière de vieux mentors férus de la vie et du genre humain, lui narrant les histoires des plus glorieuses batailles, lui décrivant les plus belles villes, les merveilles infinies qu'il était possible d'observer en ce monde qui en regorgeait à profusion. Mais Tïntil'las avait gardé cette place au fond de son cœur, cet espace privilégié que seul son père pouvait occuper, celui qui lui avait transmis sa sagesse, son amour de l'Immatériel et de ses mystères, des connaissances et des passions qu'il était le mieux placé pour lui enseigner et lui partager. Isilmë, malgré son pouvoir et son savoir croissant, n'avait pas les siècles de savoir dont disposait Solas.

Le petit Elfe fit part à son père de cet intérêt particulier dès le moment où il prit place à ses côtés à la table à laquelle, pour la première fois depuis sept longues années, les membres de l'entourage proche de l'Inquisitrice étaient réunis.

- _Mamae_ m'a dit que vous connaissiez des esprits de sagesse. Qu'ils étaient vos amis. J'aimerais bien les rencontrer un jour.

Si jeune et si réfléchi, si semblable à lui, mais il sentait transparaître en son fils ce trait hérité de sa mère, cette qualité qui longtemps avait fait défaut au Loup Implacable, une grande humilité, la capacité de reconnaître ses lacunes, les capacités des autres qui n'étaient pas les siennes et les accepter. Une fierté humble, pleine de la sagesse que peu acquérait même après toute une vie, une fois leur cycle dans le monde des vivants achevé. Lui aussi avait beaucoup à apprendre de ce minuscule Elfe déjà bien sage.

Isilmë, heureuse comme jamais elle n'aurait pu le concevoir, observait affectueusement cet enfant, son enfant presser de questions celui qui, dès qu'il avait été en mesure de comprendre les récits qu'on lui en faisait, était devenu incontestablement son modèle, celui à qui il voulait plus que tout un jour ressembler.

-Peu importe que j'ai un jour sauvé Thédas, que j'ai risqué ma vie pour vaincre un ignoble magister, vous êtes son seul et unique héros, pour toujours et à jamais, puisque vous êtes l'ami des esprits, comme il le dit si bien, taquina la belle Elfe faussement jalouse au creux de l'oreille de celui qui naviguerait maintenant avec elle à travers la mer clémente de ces jours heureux.

Le mage jeta un regard affectueux sur Tïntil'las qui s'était lancé dans une conversation du plus grand des sérieux avec Varric sur le mystère que représentait pour lui l'impossibilité des Nains à rêver. Avec un air mi-rieur, mi-inquiet sur le visage, Solas se tourna en direction d'Isilmë :

-Il s'agit bien de la seule surprise que vous m'ayez réservée? Vous n'auriez pas, dans le même ordre d'idées de faits ignorés auxquels je pourrais me trouver intimement lié, réveillé une dangereuse engeance? Ou, imprévisiblement, commencé à pratiquer la magie du sang?

L'Inquisitrice rit de bon cœur avant de le rassurer sur un point comme sur l'autre. Si ce n'était qu'elle était devenue mère du jeune Elfe le plus prometteur de tout Thédas, elle était demeurée tout à fait égale à elle-même.

Et le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, empreint de la légèreté optimiste qu'apportent les rares moments où la paix est réellement acquise. La routine repris tranquillement son cours à Fort Céleste. Les anciens compagnons de passage retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations coutumières. Un calme serein régna quelques temps sur la forteresse.

Solas se fit rapidement au nouveau rôle dont il ne s'était jamais douté en quittant Tévinter, libéré de la sentence qui n'en était pas vraiment une, si ce n'avait été l'absence de l'être aimé qui lui avait cruellement pesée. Étudier les artéfacts et écrits anciens qui lui avaient été soumis en nombre suffisant pour accaparer les sept longues années de sa peine lui avait permis d'accroître ses perceptions et son entendement des évènements postérieurs à sa création du Voile, alors qu'il était plongé dans le sommeil qui devait le conduire aux jours présents.

Et comme Isilmë avait pu parcourir l'Immatériel, retourner au Vir'Dirthara aux temps d'Arlathan, partagé avec les bibliothécaires des connaissances aujourd'hui parties en cendre, considérées comme désuètes et déchirées en lambeaux, remplacées par des intérêts nouveaux; les ambitions de revoir un jour renaître une immortelle et fabuleuse société elfique comme aux temps antiques semblait tranquillement se concrétiser. Toutefois, un critère d'exception devait s'inscrire devant cet objectif : préserver le monde connu, ce monde où évoluait des êtres valeureux, dotés de sentiments et de motivations nobles, ce monde qui était celui de leurs amis. Comme il le savait déjà, rendre leur immortalité et leurs pouvoirs d'antan aux Elfes errant en ces terres nécessitait de rompre le Voile, ce qui conduisait à faire sombrer Thédas, détruire ce monde, ce qui était, maintenant, inimaginable.

Bien vite, le couple uni à jamais des suites d'épreuves qui avaient semblées sans fin se rendit à l'évidence que le seul moyen qui éviterait la perte de ce qui était tout en reconstruisant ce qui fut était, pour les Elfes désireux de voir se rebâtir une grande cité pour les leurs, de s'effacer du monde connu, vers un lieu dont on ne pouvait plus, une fois entré, partir. Ils devaient rejoindre cette cité, pas la recréer ici-bas. Une cité qui prendrait ses racines dans l'Immatériel, qui pouvait ouvrir un passage pour la rejoindre, mais ne pouvait reformer le même passage pour en ressortir sans risquer d'absorber le continent extérieur. S'ils souhaitaient recréer l'Elhvenan d'antan, ils devaient se résoudre à abandonner tous les gens qu'ils avaient connus et appréciés qui ne les suivraient pas dans l'Immatériel, les laisser perdurer en Thédas, là où leurs vies s'étaient écrites et où, un jour, inévitablement elles devraient se terminer.

C'est à cela que songeait Solas alors que les rayons rubiconds du Soleil levant dissipaient lentement les derniers reliquats des ombres de la nuit dans les quartiers de l'Inquisitrice. Il jeta un œil protecteur sur la mage, maintenant plus puissante qu'elle n'oserait l'avouer de peur de la crainte que cela lui attirerait, encore endormie à son coté contre la poitrine de laquelle était blotti un jeune garçon aux oreilles pointues caractéristiques, aux cheveux noirs en bataille qui avait retrouvé son calme et était maintenant profondément assoupi après être venu chercher refuge dans les bras de sa mère, bouleversé par un violent cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Isilmë l'avait bordé en séchant les larmes paniquées qui barbouillaient le petit visage de coutume serein, presque austère pour un enfant. Le Loup Implacable avait observé, attendri par la scène, la tendresse avec laquelle la belle Elfe que les astres nocturnes éclairaient d'une lumière diffuse, honorant de leurs reflets célestes les traits chéris de la Lune, elle calmait les rêves terrifiants de son fils effrayé. Solas, aux côtés duquel ils étaient alors plongés dans un sommeil profond, écoutait le son mesuré de leurs souffles paisibles.

Il était presque ardu pour le Loup Implacable de se remémorer que, seulement deux mois auparavant l'existence même de son fils lui était méconnue. Il avait été une époque où même la seule pensée de fonder une famille digne de ce nom lui aurait fait pousser un sifflement désapprobateur. Mais pourtant cela lui semblait si naturel, comme si tout coulait de source, comme si tout était simple, enfin. Il pouvait, tout compte fait, malgré les embuches qui avaient parsemé son chemin, espéré d'un avenir heureux, où il pourrait rêver d'une chance de réellement corriger ses actes passés vis-à-vis du peuple Elven.

Tïntil'las, Espoir scintillant… Il comprenait bien le sens de ce nom qu'avait donné Isilmë à leur enfant, au premier descendant du peuple d'Arlathan à voir le jour dans cette époque où la paix était possible, où espérer était permis. Il était fils d'un Evanuris, d'un des anciens faux Dieux qu'avaient vénéré une société avilie par les guerres de pouvoir, mais aussi fils de l'Inquisitrice qui avait vaincu un magister qui voulait s'ériger au rang de divinité, une Elfe aux origines antérieures à la création du Voile, mais héroïne des temps modernes, une Dalatienne des Marches Libres issue du clan Lavellan. Il était le renouveau qui s'annonçait pour un peuple ancien, un peuple déchu qui renaîtrait. L'espoir né d'un rêve d'apparence inaccessible qu'il avait éclairé et auquel il avait donné une nouvelle lumière, plus brillante, plus réelle.

Solas enlaça les deux êtres que des siècles entiers avaient été nécessaires avant qu'enfin le bonheur qu'il était en mesure de vivre par leur entremise ne soit placé sur son chemin. Il plaça un long et affectueux baiser dans les cheveux à l'odeur florale du Clair-de-Lune qui avait jeté une lueur nouvelle sur sa nuit qui n'en finissait pas, celle qui sans cesse avait retrouvé son éclat, même quand les ténèbres avaient tenté d'avaler sa lumière à jamais. Elle s'éveilla tranquillement, les rayons de l'astre du jour ayant commencé à jouer dans son dos, pleins de la chaleur de cette nouvelle journée et de sa promesse de joie réitérée. Isilmë sourit à celui qui maintenant partageait chaque jour de sa vie et serait à ses côtés pour l'éternité, un sourire resplendissant, comblé. Avec un amour non contenu, presque ému, Solas caressa sa joue blanche sur laquelle il avait fait couler tant de larmes. Il s'était juré que jamais plus il ne serait la cause de son chagrin. Elle n'allait plus souffrir par sa faute, l'orgueil du Loup Implacable se plierait désormais à la volonté de la Lune.

Le petit être que leur amour avait engendré commença à s'agiter et ouvrit de grands yeux azurés encore embrumés de sommeil, nuage duveteux sur un ciel de printemps. Immédiatement, il commença à narrer le cauchemar horrible qui l'avait tant épouvanté, le front barré d'un trait songeur. Ses boucles noires dansaient alors qu'il décrivait son rêve effroyable avec une emphase presque théâtrale. Mais ses parents, ses héros qui avaient vaincus des démons bien plus grands, des dangers bien plus menaçants, traversé, il lui semblait, mille et une aventures incroyables, le rassurèrent, comme toujours lorsque les ombres de la nuit le voyaient fuir sa petite chambre pour retrouver leur présence rassurante et protectrice. Il devinait à peine leur puissance, mais les histoires qu'il avait entendues suffisaient à lui confirmer les pouvoirs qu'il pouvait seulement imaginer. Il n'avait qu'une idée confuse de ce que pouvait être le Voile que _Babae_ avait érigé ou l'Ancre qui avait marqué _Mamae_ et les avait réunis tous deux, mais il était immensément fier de ses parents, de sa mère qui avait toujours su être là pour lui, malgré ses tâches diplomatiques prenantes, de son père qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer, mais qui lui avait été décrit tellement de fois qu'il le connaissait déjà.

Tïntil'las sauta élégamment en bas du lit, déterminé à aller pratiquer quelques sorts de base avant que tous à Fort Céleste ne se réunissent pour le petit déjeuner commun. Bientôt, il fut assis par terre, devant une coupe remplie d'eau qu'Isilmë lui montrait à geler puis à réchauffer avec de minces flammes contenues au creux de la main. Qu'elle était belle. Le temps n'avait aucune emprise sur elle. L'Ancre l'avait à jamais liée à l'Immatériel, à l'immortalité qui avait toujours fait partie d'elle, qu'elle avait réveillée en luttant contre les affres de la douleur que la marque lui avait fait subir, son esprit voyageant sans cesse entre les deux mondes, en proie aux pires épreuves, aux craintes les plus viscérales. Mais elle avait vaincu. Et maintenant, Solas contemplait sa grâce, le caractère irréel qui irradiait de son être que les rayons de Soleil, inondant sa tunique vaporeuse de mille reflets orangés, rendaient céleste, entourée d'une aura astrale. Et elle lui avait donné un fils, un tout jeune Elfe intelligent et sensible, l'héritier du savoir perdu d'Arlathan.

La quête douloureuse du Loup Implacable, ses pérégrinations désespérées, son désir de réparer les erreurs passées, cela achevait. Il arrivait inévitablement au bout du chemin. Ses vieilles plaies se refermaient à mesure que les rayons d'un jour nouveau le réchauffaient. Le moyen de rendre aux Elvens la splendeur antique de leur peuple prenait forme. Mais ce ne serait pas sans déchirements. Encore une fois, des sacrifices seraient nécessaires, mais ceux-là seraient volontaires.

Il y avait longtemps qu'Elvhenan s'était envolé au profit de l'Empire Tévintide, d'Orlaïs et de Férelden. La magnifique société elfique n'était plus qu'un vieil oiseau dont la dernière plume était tombée, dont le chant s'étant tari. Un vieil oiseau qui survivait uniquement parce que certains conservaient le souvenir du temps où ses plumes étaient vives, son chant mélodieux, où il était exotique, où il était adulé et apprécié. Il devait inévitablement disparaître de ce monde où son souvenir s'étiolerait et où sa mémoire s'évanouirait. L'esprit aux mille couleurs rejoindrait un paradis où il serait inatteignable, mais, partout ailleurs, on l'oublierait. Tout comme lui, les Elfes de Thédas seraient bientôt un conte, un mythe à demi-oublié. Demeurer sur le continent, loin de l'influence bénéfique du Voile pour ce peuple intimement lié à la magie, était synonyme de déclin et de la mort immuable de leur race et de leur culture. Et les vibrations du Voile étaient de plus en plus ténue, ils devaient agir sous peu afin de préserver les derniers reliquats des leurs, afin de pouvoir perdurer en tant qu'êtres de chair et de sang.

Inévitable… Oui, plus que jamais Solas sentait que la présence du Voile s'affaiblissait, que la magie en Thédas se ferait de plus en plus ténue, jusqu'à entièrement disparaître.

Isilmë et lui devaient arriver à la même constatation et aux mêmes conclusions. Des préparatifs mis en branle par sa bien-aimée avant même que le mage ne soit libéré de Tévinter furent concrétisés. En tant qu'Inquisitrice et que diplomate, la noble Elfe avait pu réunir, avec l'aide de la marquise Brialla qui, un jour prochain, les rejoindrait, les siens, citadins ou Dalatiens, désirant voir renaître la glorieuse nation qui, un jour, ils avaient formée. Ils affluèrent au lieu de rencontre prévu, Fort Suledin, où la magie elfique, même à travers les âges, était restée vivace, là où un Eluvian fut disposé et activé, le dernier des Eluvians encore fonctionnels bien longtemps après le jour qui vit les Elfes quitter les terres de Thédas.

Les membres de l'Inquisition avaient été informés, un après l'autre, et, un après l'autre, ils avaient émis des objections amples de colère ou de larmes, parfois des deux. Tout était arrivé trop vite. Leurs anciens compagnons partaient sans possibilité de revenir en arrière, de leur rendre visite un jour, jamais ils ne les reverraient. La notion de Shemlen prenait tout son sens, la vie éphémère de ceux qui n'étaient pas éternels et n'avaient aucune possibilité de le devenir, privés de ceux qui pouvaient encore y croire, encore y accéder, de cette dernière chance offerte à ce peuple malmené de redevenir la société mythique qu'il avait été.

Les Elvens partaient vers la Croisée des Mondes, vers leur nouvelle contrée, où ils seraient inatteignables, car, une fois le pas passé, plus aucun de ceux qui y avait pénétré ne pourrait revenir. Un seul Eluvian demeurerait en fonction, mais comme accès unique, réduit à n'acheminer que dans un sens, stabilisant le Voile, lui permettant de conserver la puissance magique nécessaire pour cette nouvelle société renaissante. Ne restera plus bientôt à travers Thédas que les Elfes de sang qui ne s'associaient pas à cette race ou ne partageaient pas ses idéaux.

Sera, dont les adieux faits à ses amis, à ce petit Elfe à travers qui elle avait pu revivre la jeunesse qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, furent les plus douloureux d'entre tous. Elle perdait une nouvelle fois sa famille. Sa demeure permanente à Fort Céleste, cette stabilité qu'elle avait adoptée, n'avait en rien altéré son caractère enjoué, mais, à cet instant irréversible, elle avait vu disparaître une partie de cet entrain légendaire qui avait été le sien. Cole, dont la nature d'esprit signifiait la disparition inévitable si le Voile et son influence s'évaporaient de Thédas, se joignit aux Elvens, il fut le seul humain, même si ce trait était de plus en plus faible en lui, à être admis dans ce voyage ultime, la dernière aventure de l'Inquisitrice.

Un matin froid d'automne, où un givre nostalgique s'était posé sur Fort Céleste, deux majestueux hahls rouges quittèrent la forteresse, portant leurs cavaliers vers la dernière de leur chevauchée en ce monde. Disparurent au loin le Loup et la Lune dans les bras de laquelle l'Espoir scintillant qui allait gouverner son peuple, sage et avisé, plusieurs années plus tard, reposait, ruisselant de larmes dont il ne saisissait pas encore l'intensité intemporelle, l'impossible retour en arrière. Leurs amis s'en étaient allés, vers un monde nouveau, une nation qui renaîtrait de ses cendres. La vie à Thédas se poursuivrait, privée du bel et pur esprit de celle qui les avaient tous délivrés du plus pur mal, de la plus noire menace, laissant derrière elle un vide qui jamais ne serait comblé.

Elle était partie. Ils étaient partis. Un cycle s'achevait en Thédas. Un nouvel âge voyait le jour.

Le temps avait passé, comme l'eau sous un pont, comme le vent dans ses cheveux. Des rides barraient son visage encore beau, ses traits demeurés mystérieux, ses yeux n'avaient pas perdu leur acuité et sa voix, qui s'était à habituée à chanter plus souvent, était toujours mélodieuse. Léliana repoussa derrière son oreille ses cheveux roux maintenant striés de gris, se remémorant ce jour, plusieurs années auparavant, combien déjà? Une cinquantaine peut être. Elle avait fini par ne plus porter tout à fait attention au passage du temps. Les Elfes avaient quitté Thédas, à la suite de leurs amis, de l'Inquisitrice admirée et adorée.

Ce jour était encore flou dans son esprit. Peu importait le nombre de fois où elle l'avait rejoué dans ses souvenirs. Il lui avait fait l'effet d'un froid paralysant qui l'avait traversé de part en part. La fin d'une époque. Le début d'une autre. Elle revoyait cette cape d'un blanc immaculé battre au vent, cette fourrure de loup luire sous les rayons du Soleil matinal, ce regard bleu un peu gris baigné de larmes, ce jeune visage qui s'était étiré une dernière fois pour contempler ceux qui l'avaient vu grandir. Qu'était devenu Tïntil'las maintenant? Probablement un grand roi. Il en avait toujours eu le potentiel, un charisme déjà impressionnant, une personnalité charmante, dès son plus jeune âge.

Une larme nostalgique coula sur la joue de la maître espionne devenue vieille, mais pas moins maligne ou moins réfléchie, au souvenir de cette minuscule présence qu'elle avait tenue au creux de ses bras et qu'elle avait presque jalousement protégée pendant les trop courtes années où ses jeux avaient égayé Fort Céleste. Elle se remémora le matin où le petit Elfe avait vu le jour, cet instant où, la première, elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras, ayant aidé leur Inquisitrice bien aimée le moment venu. Ne pas avoir elle-même été mère, c'était peut-être la seule chose qu'elle regrettait de sa vie qui inévitablement toucherait à sa fin. Les jours étaient plus nombreux derrière elle que devant, ils s'effritaient, s'envolaient comme les oiseaux quand l'automne arrivait. Elle le savait. Elle n'était pas éternelle. Seuls les Elvens qui étaient partis pouvaient accéder à l'éternité. Elles les imaginaient, dans leurs tours de cristal surmontées de hautes flèches d'argent. Heureux, enfin. Isilmë et Solas. La Lune et le Loup. Leur amour immortel.

Cullen, que l'âge n'avait pas épargné lui non plus, la barbe plus fournie, presque entièrement blanche, ayant troqué ses habits de soldats pour de confortables tissus plus appropriés à son grand âge, posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de sa vieille amie devenue compagne de vie, leurs deux solitudes, les guerres partagées, les épreuves surmontées les avaient fait se rapprocher petit à petit, deux êtres blessés qui avaient uni les forces qu'ils leur restaient afin de panser des plaies restées trop longtemps béantes. Il n'était pas déçu d'avoir eu pour bâton de vieillesse ces cochards qu'elle avait pris tant de plaisir à élever, ces petites bêtes étonnantes qui avaient tenues fidèlement compagnie aux quelques mabaris qui s'étaient succédés dans leur cossue maison féreldienne. Il s'assied à ses côté près du feu qui jetait sa lueur dorée dans les yeux d'un bleu surprenant, étonnamment songeurs sous les étoiles qui éclairaient leur petit feu au clair-de-lune qui était devenu une tradition depuis le moment où ils avaient échangés leurs vœux, tant d'années auparavant.

Léliana se tourna vers lui et sortit de sa poche un petit bout de papier parcouru de son écriture élégante :

-J'ai écrit une petite chanson en repensant à des évènements d'il y a maintenant tellement longtemps. Voulez-vous l'entendre?

Ce même sourire charmant du temps où elle se moquait gentiment de lui alors qu'elle était maître-espionne et, lui, commandant. Rien n'avait changé dans ce regard pétillant des étincelles qui précédaient ses compositions que de plus en plus souvent elle lui chantait.

-Vous savez que j'ai toujours adoré vous entendre chanter. Vous avez été le Rossignol d'Halam'shiral et maintenant vous êtes mon Rossignol, celui qui égaye de son chant mon petit domaine au fin fond de ce que Férelden a à offrir de plus pittoresque.

-Cette chanson-là n'est pas très joyeuse, s'excusa d'avance Léliana. Mais nous rappellera, à tous les deux, les mêmes souvenirs. Nous pleurerons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme à toute les fois. Deux vieillards qui ont vu presque tous les amis partir.

Elle reçut comme réponse un sourire en coin encourageant sous des yeux couleur de marrons chauds pleins d'une tristesse que les horreurs de la guerre avaient exacerbée, mais où la douceur intrinsèque finissait toujours par reprendre le dessus.

Une voix encore mélodieuse comme aux premiers jours s'éleva, accompagnée du souffle du vent, baignée de la lueur de la lune :

 _Au-delà du Voile, au-delà du monde,_

 _Loin, là où l'ancienne magie abonde,_

 _Les miroirs se sont ternis, fleurs à jamais flétries,_

 _Les souvenirs de leurs pas pour toujours taris,_

 _Devenus silencieux, hantés d'ombres,_

 _Les bois pleurent les temps d'avant, d'avant l'opprobre,_

 _Les temps d'avant, les temps des sylves radieuses,_

 _Des rires de joies, de la grâce harmonieuse,_

 _Sous les hampes, sous la voûte céleste,_

 _Demeurent sa lumière, sa clarté, sa noblesse,_

 _Le peuple d'autrefois, le peuple bafoué,_

 _Corps et âmes de coups fourbes roués,_

 _Des railleries, s'en est allé retrouver sa grandeur,_

 _Du déshonneur, de l'abattement perdre la langueur,_

 _Au-delà du Voile, au-delà du monde,_

 _Loin, là où l'ancienne magie abonde,_

 _Le Loup Implacable et le Clair-de-Lune ils ont suivis,_

 _Rejoindre l'espoir scintillant, une nouvelle vie._

 _Au-delà du Voile, au-delà du monde,_

 _Loin, là où l'ancienne magie abonde,_

Une larme se perdit dans l'ombre de la nuit, mais jamais ne se tarirait la mémoire de ces êtres incroyables qui avait quitté ces terres, que leurs chemins ne croiseraient plus, mais dont l'image indélébile était gravée dans les cœurs de ceux les ayant connus.

Solas et Isilmë. Le Loup qui avait hurlé à la Lune, à cet amour qu'il avait crû impossible, cet amour retrouvé qui vivait au-delà des frontières de ce monde, à présent et à jamais.


End file.
